Imitation
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Eriol revient à Tomoeda pour une raison inconnue. Lui et ses amis feront la rencontre d'une nouvelle élève. Mais dès l'arrivée de la jeune fille, ils sont attaqués par un inconnu qui a décidé de les prendre pour cible. Pour Eriol, tout se complique...
1. Retour imprévu

Imitation _By DreamAngel7_

C'est ma première fic sur Sakura, et je vous préviens que je risque de faire des erreurs, je compte sur vous pour me les faire rectifier ! Parce que, honte à moi oui je l'avoue, je dois avoir vu au max 5 ou 6 épisodes, à tout casser, alors… (honte à moi je vous le dis !) Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de connaître pas trop mal l'histoire (ça sert les amis !), et puis on verra le résultat ! _Bonne lecture !_

Petite intro 

Sakura a 17 ans, elle s'entraîne régulièrement pour garder la forme et le niveau, ce qui ne fait que la rendre de plus en plus forte, et on ne peut pas dire que ça lui déplait !

Tomoyo continue de la filmer pendant ses entraînements, insistant à chaque fois pour qu'elle porte ses créations. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui s'occupe maintenant de la garde-robe de son amie.

Toya et Yukito vivent dans un appart' au centre-ville, et Toya a appris à faire avec les changements de personnalité de son ami. Lui et son père savent tout sur Sakura.

Shaolan est encore et toujours en Chine, son seul souhait est de revenir au Japon retrouver sa chérie à qui il téléphone tous les week-end (le pauvre il bosse le reste de la semaine ! D'ailleurs je devrais penser à faire la même chose… !).

Partie I : _Le passé refait surface_

Chapitre 1 : _Retour imprévu_

Sakura se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble, devant la tour de Tokyo. Il faisait nuit, la lune était pleine, elle éclairait brillamment la ville.

A côté d'elle se tenait Eriol, impassible, regardant droit devant lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle suivit le regard du garçon. Il n'y avait rien.

-Eriol, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Il ne répondit pas. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Soudain son expression changea. Il semblait extrêmement surpris.

A cet instant le réveil sonna et Sakura se réveilla en poussant un hurlement. Une petite peluche jaune fit un bond en arrière.

-H ! Doucement pitchoune ! s'exclama celle-ci.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas te mettre comme ça devant mon visage, Kélo ! s'écria Sakura.

-Mais il n'y a que ça qui marche, tu es pire qu'une marmotte !

Elle ne l'écouta même pas, elle venait de voir l'heure.

-Wo ! Je suis en retard !

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, attrapa son sac et déboula les escaliers, suivie par un Kélo affamé.

-Salut papa ! Désolée, il faut que j'y aille, je suis en retard !

-Bonjour, ma chérie, dit Fujitaka.

Il eut le temps de l'embrasser sur la joue avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle enfila ses habituels rollers et se précipita vers le lycée Seijo.

Elle pensa à son frère. Après son déménagement, elle s'était aperçue que ses petites piques lui manquaient. Ne plus l'entendre l'appeler Godzilla à tout bout de champ lui avait fait un choc. Elle s'y était habituée petit à petit, mais il lui arrivait de regretter ces petits moments de complicité.

Elle arriva rapidement en vue du lycée, et se dépêcha.

-Bravo, Sakura, l'accueillit Tomoyo. Tu n'es pas en retard.

-Oui, mais c'était tout juste, répondit la chasseuse. Au fait, j'ai rêvé d'Eriol, mais il est toujours en Angleterre, non ? Il n'a aucune raison de revenir ?

Tomoyo ne répondit pas. Le professeur venait d'entrer.

-Bonjour les enfants. (à cet âge-l ?!)

-Bonjour M. Tazaki !

-Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. D'après ce que j'ai compris, certains d'entre vous le connaissent déjà.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit M. Tazaki. Le voici, il s'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa et nous vient directement d'Angleterre.

Sakura et Tomoyo échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Il avait vraiment changé. Il était plus grand et… Bref, c'était presque un homme, quoi ! Et il était plus mignon encore qu'avant. (_hanyaaaan_ pour les fans !)

Il adressa un sourire aux deux filles, qui s'empressèrent de le lui rendre. M. Tazaki lui indiqua son ancienne place.

La pause arriva plus ou moins rapidement pour chacun d'eux. Enfin ils purent sortir prendre l'air et parler.

-Depuis quand es-tu revenu ? demanda Tomoyo.

-Depuis hier soir, répondit Eriol. Je ne vous en ai rien dit dans mes lettres parce que je voulais vous faire une surprise. Et puis, j'ai un peu décidé ça à la dernière minute.

-Y a-t-il une raison spéciale à ta venue ?

-J'ai rêvé de toi, ajouta Sakura. Mais je n'étais pas sûre que tu viendrais vraiment. A la fin de mon rêve, j'ai remarqué que tu… étais surpris. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Le grand Eriol ? Surpris ? s'exclama Tomoyo. Voilà qui n'est pas banal !

Eriol sourit.

-En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a fait venir, dit-il. Il m'a semblé que je devais être ici.

-Tu penses qu'il va se passer quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, Sakura. Je ne sais pas…

-Eriol ! cria une voix derrière eux. Eriol, mon copain ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

Le nouvel arrivant lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

-Salut, Yamazaki, ça faisait longtemps, en effet.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux en discutant.

-Bon, eh bien finalement j'avais raison, conclut Sakura.

-Oui, fit pensivement Tomoyo. Mais je me demande pourquoi il est revenu…

Elle se tourna vers Sakura, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu crois que je vais avoir l'occasion de te filmer dans de nouveaux exploits ?

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Shaolan, ce week-end ? interrogea Tomoyo.

Les deux amies rentraient ensemble à pieds, accompagnées d'Eriol.

-Il m'a appelée hier, répondit Sakura.

-Et ?

-Alors son prof de maths lui plaît toujours autant ! D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ça ne s'arrange pas, ils ne se supportent pas. Il lui a même donné un devoir supplémentaire sous prétexte qu'il était trop bavard.

-Mais il ne parle jamais en cours !

-Quand je te dis qu'ils ne peuvent pas se supporter !

-Ma foi… Et sinon ?

Sakura soupira et s'arrêta.

-Sinon rien, dit-elle d'un air triste. Il ne sait toujours pas quand il pourra revenir.

-C'est toujours la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? fit Eriol. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous avez cette discussion.

-C'est comme si sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il me revoie. Ça fait sept ans, Eriol ! Sept ans que ça dure ! J'en ai assez !

-Tu le reverras bientôt, Sakura, j'en suis sûr.

-Oui, mais quand ?

Soudain ils levèrent tous les deux la tête. Tomoyo ne comprit pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est passé… dit Sakura. Eriol ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Cette présence…

Il se tourna vers les filles.

-Pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire. Rentrons.

Ils se dirent au revoir et retournèrent chez eux.

-Au fait, se dit la chasseuse. Si Eriol est là… Nakuru va chercher à voir Toya ! Oh le pauvre !

Elle se mit à rire.

Eriol referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Il ferma les yeux et respira calmement. Il pensait connaître cette aura. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Néanmoins, elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

-Eriol ? C'est toi ? fit une voix.

-Oui, Ruby, c'est moi.

La gardienne apparut à une porte.

-Bonsoir ! fit-elle, toute joyeuse. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en perdant son sourire devant l'expression contrariée du jeune homme.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire (mimi, pour pas changer !). Ne t'inquiète pas. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Ruby Moon fit une moue.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé Toya, dit-elle.

-Oh, je vois… Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller travailler un peu.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il était enfin seul. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir.

Il était revenu à Tomoeda sur un coup de tête, poussé par un pressentiment trop vague. Et voilà que finalement il s'avérait qu'il avait peut-être eu raison. Il y avait ici une personne avec de grands pouvoirs magiques.

Et il connaissait cette personne. Mais qui était-ce ?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, on sonna à la porte de la famille Kinomoto.

-J'y vais, papa ! s'écria Sakura. Oh bonjour, Nakuru, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Comment vas-tu ?

-Pas trop mal, répondit la jeune femme.

-Tu cherches Toya, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne saurais pas où il est, par hasard ? demanda Nakuru en joignant les mains comme pour prier Sakura de lui donner une précieuse information, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sakura se mit à rire. Nakuru ne changerait jamais ! Elle lui donna la nouvelle adresse de son frère, et elles se séparèrent.

-Alors, qui était-ce ? demanda Fujitaka.

-Nakuru, elle cherchait Toya.

-Ah… Tu veux du flan, Sakura ?

-Quelqu'un a dit _flan_ ?!

Une petite peluche jaune entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Kélo !! s'exclama Sakura.

-Laisse-le, ma chérie, intervint Fujitaka en riant. Il est mignon quand il mange !

Kélo eut droit à sa part et tous se régalèrent. Après un moment, Fujitaka reprit la parole.

-Au fait, Sakura, si Nakuru est venue, cela veut dire qu'Eriol est là également, non ?

-Eriol est revenu ? s'étonna Kélo.

-Oui, répondit Sakura. Et il est dans ma classe. Bon, je vais dans ma chambre. Tu viens, Kélo ? ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le gardien comprit. Ils montèrent tous les deux. Kélo s'assit sur le lit.

-Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, pitchoune.

-Son retour me paraît bizarre. J'ai rêvé de lui ce matin, et à ce moment-là il était surpris.

-Ce qui ne lui est jamais arrivé.

-Je sais, et puis tout à l'heure, en rentrant, j'ai senti quelque chose. Lui aussi l'a senti. Je crois qu'il sait ce que c'était mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Il te le dira si ça devient nécessaire.

-Je le sais, mais ça m'embête. Et puis…

-Il y a encore autre chose ?

-Je crois qu'il se doutait que quelque chose allait arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il était revenu, il prétend qu'il n'en sait rien.

-Il va falloir que je lui parle, déclara Kélo. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui, d'habitude il ne fait jamais rien sans raison…

Fin du chapitre 1

Voil ! Finalement je ne pense pas m'en tirer si mal ! En plus j'ai un avantage par rapport au début : j'ai pu me procurer les mangas, sauf le 2 et le 4 (argh ! J'ai loupé l'arrivée de Shaolan ! Aaaaaaah !!!). Bref, maintenant je sais vraiment de quoi je parle !

Bon, j'avoue, j'ai toujours peur de faire des erreurs, et je dois dire que c'est encore pire maintenant. Bein oui, j'ai plus d'excuse pour me tromper ! En tout cas, s'il y a des trucs qui changent par rapport à l'histoire d'origine, faut vous dire que c'est pour l'histoire, ok ?

Pour l'intro il aurait été plus simple que j'écrive : _cette fic se base sur le manga et démarre à la fin de celui-ci. La seule différence, c'est qu'ici Shaolan n'est pas revenu de Chine et que Toya et Yukito vivent ensemble._ Ça aurait-y pas été plus simple ?

Bon, sur ce je vous laisse, et j'attends votre avis !

dreamangel7.shinijr@caramail.com, précisez que c'est pour Dreamy…

DreamAngel7

_A venir :_ On se connaît ? 


	2. On se connait ?

Imitation

_By DreamAngel7_

Chapitre 2 : _On se connaît ?_

_Sakura se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble, devant la tour de Tokyo. Il faisait nuit, la lune était pleine, elle éclairait brillamment la ville._

_A côté d'elle se tenait Eriol, impassible, regardant droit devant lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle suivit le regard du garçon. Il n'y avait rien._

_-Eriol, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?_

_Il ne répondit pas. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Soudain son expression changea. Il semblait extrêmement surpris._

-Wo ! Je suis en retard !

-Quand je pense que je la réveille environ dix fois tous les matins, et juste quand elle peut dormir, elle se réveille à l'heure, soupira Kélo. Eh pitchoune, du calme, tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui !

-Ah bon ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Ah ouais…

Kélo tomba à la renverse.

-Ça a du bon les jours fériés ('tention, les jours fériés, je peux en mettre n'importe quand, c'est pas "historique", ok ?), fit Sakura en bâillant. Bonne fin de nuit, Kélo.

Et elle se recoucha.

On était fin mai. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'Eriol était de retour, et l'aura ne s'était plus manifestée. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé.

Sakura pensa un instant à son rêve avant de se rendormir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien étonner Eriol à ce point ?

_Eriol semblait extrêmement surpris. Triste aussi, Sakura s'en rendit vite compte. Elle regarda à nouveau devant eux._

_Une jeune fille était là, visiblement indécise et perdue. Elle fixa Sakura d'un air presque implorant. Elle devait avoir le même âge que la chasseuse, elle était grande et mince et ses longs cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés._

_-Qui es-tu ? interrogea Sakura._

_La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis parut encore plus perdue._

_-Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle, au bord de la panique. Je ne sais pas…_

-Elle ne sait pas… ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte. Elle regarda le gardien ailé, couché sur son oreiller.

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange, dit-elle. En fait… c'était la suite de l'autre…

-Vas-y, raconte…

-------

Eriol avait mal dormi cette nuit-là. Il se sentait agité, nerveux. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison à ça. Il n'avait plus ressenti cette étrange présence depuis son arrivée. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse le mettre dans cet état.

Alors pourquoi ? C'était cette même impression qui, trois semaines plus tôt, l'avait incité à revenir au Japon. L'impression que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose le concernant, lui… ou bien Clow. Comment en être sûr ? Il _était_ Clow.

Il faisait jour depuis longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas se lever. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun. Il voulait rester encore un peu seul. Seul avec ses angoisses.

Il repensa à Kaho. A leur dernier rendez-vous. "Ta place n'est pas avec moi", tels avaient été ses mots. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Ils continuaient à s'écrire et à se voir, mais en qualité d'amis. Et ça leur convenait à tous les deux. Mieux que leur relation étrange. C'était un plus.

Il secoua la tête et décida de se lever. Il alla vers la fenêtre, écarta légèrement le rideau, pour voir dehors. Il faisait beau, pas comme dans sa tête.

-Allons bon. Reprend-toi, Eriol, dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et descendit rejoindre ses gardiens.

-------

En fin de matinée, Tomoyo reçut un appel de Sakura. Celle-ci lui demandait si elles pouvaient passer l'après-midi ensemble.

-Mais bien sûr ! répondit-elle aussitôt. Tu pourras essayer de nouvelles tenues comme ça ! … Sakura, tu es toujours l ?

-Oui, oui. (goutte d'eau sur la tête !)

-Bon, alors on se retrouve chez moi, d'accord ?

-Ok, à toute !

Vers 14h, Sakura sonna chez Tomoyo. Elle était toujours aussi intimidée par la taille de la maison, mais elle commençait peu à peu à s'y habituer.

Quelques minutes après, elle était avec Tomoyo dans la chambre de cette dernière. Kélo sortit vivement de son sac à dos.

-Tomoyo ! Tu as du gâteau ?!

-Kélo ! le gronda Sakura.

-Mais non, mais non, fit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire. J'avais prévu.

Et elle désigna une magnifique pâtisserie.

-Rien que pour toi, Kélo, dit-elle. Il y a le même pour Sakura et moi.

-Tu penses vraiment à tout, dit Sakura.

-Il faut bien avec vous !

-------

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tomoyo.

-C'est à propos d'Eriol. Je m'inquiète.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens de ce rêve ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Eh bien, j'ai la suite.

Sakura raconta donc pour la deuxième fois de la journée son rêve. Tomoyo l'écouta attentivement jusqu'à la fin.

-Et cette fille qui n'est même pas capable de me dire qui elle est, finit Sakura. Je n'y comprends rien, et je n'aime pas ça.

-Au fait, Sakura, intervint Kélo. Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu depuis qu'il est revenu. Je voulais lui parler, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Et si on l'appelait ? proposa Tomoyo.

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter, surtout que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça signifie. Je préfère attendre qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose. Je veux dire, j'imagine que cette fille va bientôt être ici alors, je pense qu'on peut attendre encore un peu…

-------

Le lendemain, au lycée, Sakura arriva pile à l'heure. Elle venait de dire au revoir à son père qui partait pour deux semaines de fouilles archéologiques. Elle eut juste le temps de s'asseoir avant que M. Tazaki n'entre.

-J'ai une information pour vous, annonça-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Tu peux entrer, continua M. Tazaki.

Une jeune fille pénétra dans la salle. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux et échangea un regard avec Tomoyo. C'était la fille bouclée. Puis elle se tourna vers Eriol. Il avait l'air aussi pétrifié que dans son rêve. Il murmura :

-Dreamy…

Sakura voulut lui demander s'il la connaissait, mais elle fut interrompue par M. Tazaki.

- Voici Angelic Midnight (ok, ok, on s'en serait douté, non ? Dreamy, Angelic… Mais je suis pas la seule à prendre mon pseudo pour en faire des persos, hein ? Avouez que ça fonctionne pas trop mal… non ?), elle vient elle aussi d'Angleterre, dit-il. Allez vous asseoir derrière M. Hiiragizawa. M. Hiiragizawa, levez la main, s'il vous plaît.

Eriol obéit machinalement. Angelic s'avança vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, comme troublée, puis s'assit à sa table. Eriol reporta son attention sur son cahier.

Sakura et son amie échangèrent à nouveau un regard. "Ma foi…" pensa Tomoyo, "Wo" fut la seule pensée de Sakura…

Pendant le cours, Eriol ne chercha même pas à suivre. Lui qui habituellement était très attentif était ce jour-là dans la lune.

Derrière lui, Angelic tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire comme lui. Mais ce garçon l'avait vraiment troublée. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, et il avait semblé la reconnaître.

A la pause, la chasseuse et son amie allèrent directement voir Eriol qui ne s'était pas levé. Il ne les entendit pas venir.

-Eriol ? fit Sakura. Eriol ? Tu es avec nous ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, je suis désol

-Tu n'as pas écouté le cours, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je…

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et se leva.

-On se retrouve plus tard, dit-il avant de sortir de la classe.

-Je m'inquiète vraiment cette fois, murmura Sakura.

-------

Eriol s'arrêta juste devant le bâtiment scolaire, puis prit son courage à deux mains et alla vers Angelic. Cette dernière était assise sur un banc et lisait un livre en anglais.

Elle releva la tête en entendant Eriol, et rougit. Elle était apparemment intimidée. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il tenta maladroitement d'engager la conversation.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Eriol. Je viens aussi d'Angleterre…

-C'est toi qui est arrivé juste avant moi ?

-Il y a trois semaines. Mais j'étais déjà venu avant… il y a sept ans…

Il y eut un silence.

-Tu viens de quel coin, en Angleterre ? demanda Angelic, essayant tout comme Eriol de cacher sa gêne.

-De Harrow, près de Londres. (z'inquiétez pas à chercher j'ai pris ça au hasard, mais c'est vraiment dans la banlieue de Londres. En tout cas, si jamais je décris cette ville, y'aura sûrement aucune ressemblance…)

-Tiens, moi aussi !

Ils sourirent tous deux.

-Je m'étonne qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés, ajouta-t-elle.

-Il se pourrait que si, mais on ne se connaissait pas à l'époque.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il voulait savoir.

-Personnellement j'ai l'impression que je t'ai déjà vue. Mais tu avais un autre nom.

Angelic ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne comprenait apparemment pas. Eriol se sentit triste et déçu. Que cherchait-il exactement ? A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Tout cela était complètement fou.

-Si je te disais que j'ai aussi l'impression de te connaître… tu me croirais ?

Eriol sourit franchement, imité par Angelic, les joues roses. Ce n'était peut-être pas si fou que ça, en vérité.

Ils ne purent continuer à parler, il était temps de retourner en cours. Sakura et Tomoyo, qui les avaient observés par la fenêtre, ne firent aucun commentaire. Elles ne se dirent pas un mot.

-------

Elles attendirent le soir pour essayer de lui parler. Elles le rattrapèrent alors qu'il rentrait chez lui sans les attendre. Mais il n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Il se mit à courir et disparut à un angle de rue.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent en le voyant courir. Il n'avait jamais agi de cette façon, ce qui rendait la situation bien plus sérieuse que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Eriol le gentil garçon sage venait de montrer une faiblesse étrange. Il venait de montrer ses sentiments.

_Fin du chapitre 2_

Je lui fais quoi à Eriol ? C'est une bonne question ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas fini avec les trucs complètement louches, je suis une pro pour ça. Enfin bon, tout ce qui compte, c'est que ça vous plaise. Après je fais ce que je veux.

(Et Angelic, qui est-ce donc ? Bah… c'est Angelic ! Et pourquoi Eriol l'a appelée Dreamy ? Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous le dire maintenant ?)

et j'attends de vos nouvelles !

DreamAngel7

_A venir :_ Réactions, inquiétude


	3. Réactions, inquiétude

Imitation

_By DreamAngel7_

---

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Eriol :** Avec un peu de retard, merci pour ta review ! -

**Cral-killeuse :** Euh… Voil !

**L'étoile du soir :** Ma fic ? Géniale ? Mais tu n'as encore rien vu, ma chère !! La suite est encore mieux !! Mais faut attendre le chap 5 pour que ça commence à vraiment être cool, je l'admets…

Chapitre 3 : _Réactions, inquiétude_

En rentrant chez lui, Eriol ignora ses gardiens et alla directement à sa chambre. Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun échangèrent un regard intrigué.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? fit Ruby Moon. Suppy, tu as une idée ?

-Pas la moindre…

Eriol s'enferma à clé, comme la veille. Ils ne purent pas entrer. Après avoir essayé en vain de lui faire ouvrir la porte, ils renoncèrent et redescendirent, inquiets.

-------

-Kélooo ! Kélo, j'ai quelque chose à te demander ! cria Sakura dès qu'elle arriva chez elle.

Kélo ne vint pas.

-Dépêche-toi, c'est très important !

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Ça concerne Eriol ! fit-elle, sachant que Kélo allait rappliquer vite fait en entendant ça.

Elle avait raison. A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer le nom de son ami que Kélo était devant elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sakura lui raconta la journée qu'elle avait passée, avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Angelic Midnight, et la réaction d'Eriol.

-Et il est reparti chez lui en courant..

-En courant ?

-Je sais, c'est bizarre… Kélo, je suis très inquiète, tu sais.

-Oui, fit pensivement Kélo. Et je ne te cacherai pas que moi aussi. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déj ?

-Angelic Midnight. Ça te dit quelque chose?

-Et il a parlé dès qu'il l'a vue ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit.

-Angelic, Angelic, Angel… Non, je ne vois pas. Ce nom ne me dit rien. Mais il a pu la connaître en tant qu'Eriol, tu sais ? Toute sa vie ne se rapporte pas toujours à Clow.

-Je sais bien, mais je suis sûre que Clow la connaissait. Je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de ce rêve…

-Sakura, il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Et le plus tôt possible.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi j'ai quelques mots à lui dire. On pourra y aller demain, c'est mercredi, il n'y a pas de cours (on va dire, parce que dans le manga, je crois qu'il y _a_ cours). Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi on n'a pas fait le pont.

-Va pour demain !

-Je préviens Tomoyo.

-Euh… Pourquoi ?

-Bein… j'ai promis de toujours la mettre au courant de tout, non ?

-------

-Qui es-tu ? interrogea Sakura.

La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis parut encore plus perdue.

-Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle, au bord de la panique. Je ne sais pas…

Sakura se tourna vers Eriol. Celui-ci tendit la main vers la jeune fille et marcha vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras bientôt. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là maintenant.

-Eriol, qui est-ce ? demanda Sakura.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Toi aussi tu le sauras bientôt…

-Wo ! Y'en a maaarre ! cria Sakura en s'éveillant.

Kélo sursauta.

-Ça va pas, pitchoune ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, ça ne va pas ! s'énerva-t-elle. J'ai encore fait ce fichu rêve ! On dirait un film ! Il y a des suites et des suites et je n'en vois pas la fin ! Il faut vraiment que je parle à Eriol, j'en ai assez de cette histoire !

-Holà, mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

Sakura soupira.

-Désolée. Seulement avec ce qui s'est passé hier… Ça me tape sur les nerfs !

Elle lui raconta la fin de son rêve.

-Il n'y a plus de doute, pitchoune, conclut Kélo. Cette fille a bien un rapport avec Clow. Sinon tu ne ferais pas un rêve aussi étrange.

-On y va vers trois heures, Kélo. On doit attendre Tomoyo.

-Hein ?

-Elle a insisté pour venir…

-------

Pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, Eriol avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. L'image d'Angelic n'avait cessé de hanter son esprit. Mais qui était-elle ? Qui était-elle pour lui ? Pour Clow ?

Son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, sans qu'il puisse y mettre un nom. De plus, en y repensant, il avait remarqué qu'elle possédait une aura. Un peu moins forte que celle de Shaolan, mais elle existait.

Et ce nom… Dreamy… Pourquoi lui était-il venu à l'esprit ? A l'instant où elle était entrée dans la classe, il avait su qui elle était, il s'était rappelé de tout, mais ensuite…

Il avait tout oublié à nouveau. Il s'en serait donné des claques. Il lui semblait qu'elle était importante, qu'elle avait un rôle important. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Ils avaient passé plus ou moins les pauses ensemble, ils avaient même mangés sous le même arbre. Il avait son numéro. Peut-être pourraient-ils sortir, faire une balade… Pour parler, en savoir plus sur elle.

Il avait besoin de ça. Il se disait qu'en discutant avec elle les souvenirs de Clow pourraient lui revenir. Ou peut-être que ce serait elle qui lui dirait la vérit

Il prit le bout de papier où était inscrit le numéro d'Angelic et saisit le combiné. Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

-All ?

-Angelic ? C'est Eriol… Je me disais… Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de passer l'après-midi avec moi ?

-Euh… Bein… Je ne sais pas trop, il faut encore que je m'installe…

-------

-Tomoyo, dépêche-toi… s'impatienta Sakura.

-Elle va arriver, déstresse, pupuce, dit Kélo.

-Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout ça me met mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tomoyo qui venait d'arriver.

-Je ne sais pas, je viens de le dire ! Désolée, il faut vraiment que je me calme.

-Oui, autant éviter que tu ne te mettes à crier après Eriol, fit Kélo.

-C'est que je pourrais en être capable, vu l'état dans lequel je suis.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Eriol. Sakura hésita à sonner. Elle avait senti quelque chose.

-Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tomoyo.

-Rien, une présence…

-Je dirais qu'il y a un magicien supplémentaire dans cette maison, dit Kélo du fond de son sac (!). Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Eh bien vérifions, dit Tomoyo en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Après un moment d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit devant Nakuru. Elle leur sembla préoccupée, mais son expression changea si brutalement que les trois amis crurent avoir rêvé.

-Bonjour, Nakuru, dit Sakura. Eriol est l ?

-Oui, bien sûr, entrez.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Sakura et ses amis eurent la surprise de voir Eriol avec…

-Wo ! Angelic ! s'exclama Sakura. Je ne m'attendais pas à… te voir là.

L'interpellée se mit à rougir, inexplicablement gênée.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Je ne devais pas venir normalement, mais… Eriol m'a convaincue.

Elle lui adressa un joli sourire. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers les deux filles (Kélo était toujours caché dans le sac à dos de sa maîtresse !).

-Excusez-moi… je pourrais savoir vos noms ? demanda-t-elle.

Eriol se leva.

-Voici Sakura Kinomoto et Tomoyo Daidoji, dit-il. Les deux amies dont je t'ai parlé.

-Je suis enchantée, dit Angelic. Nous sommes dans la même classe, je crois.

-C'est exact, répondit Sakura.

-Euh… Eriol, hésita Angelic. Je vais peut-être te laisser… si tu as de la visite…

-Mais non, voyons. Tu peux rester.

Ils sourirent. Sakura et Tomoyo ne savaient plus quoi faire. Eriol ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il était d'habitude. L'arrivée de cette fille avait visiblement changé pas mal de choses en lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi tous ensemble, à discuter de tout et de rien. Eriol et Angelic s'entendaient à merveille. On aurait presque dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, ce qui finissait de mettre notre chasseuse mal à l'aise.

Elle avait confié son sac à Nakuru, qui avait laissé Kélo et Spinel Sun ensemble (juste un truc : dans l'anime ils ne s'entendent pas, mais dans le manga on ne sait pas. Donc ne m'en veuillez pas si j'arrange ça à ma sauce, vu que je me base sur le manga…). Kélo avait ainsi pu sortir du sac et respirer un peu ! Il resta silencieux un moment, puis il céda :

-Suppy, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Vas-y, et ne m'appelle plus Suppy.

-Bein… As-tu remarqué si Eriol… comment dire ?

-Me paraissait bizarre ?

Kélo acquiesça.

-Hier soir il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et a refusé de nous ouvrir, ça te va comme réponse ?

-Ah… Ouais…

-Et depuis hier, avec l'arrivée de la nouvelle, il nous ignore.

-Dur… Sakura s'inquiète.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes l ? Ruby et moi nous nous inquiétons aussi. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à lui parler. J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance.

-Il faut juste attendre que cette fille s'en aille.

A cet instant, les deux gardiens se turent et ouvrirent de grands yeux. Dans le salon, Eriol et Sakura se levèrent. Ils avaient senti quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'alarma Angelic, debout également.

-Tu le sens aussi ? s'étonna Sakura.

-C'est l'aura que nous avons sentie le jour de mon arrivée, dit Eriol sans les écouter. Je crois que nous allons avoir des problèmes.

Tomoyo sortit une caméra de son sac. Eriol et Sakura tombèrent à la renverse.

-Il faut toujours penser à tout avec vous ! fit Tomoyo avec un sourire. Et un nouveau costume aussi !

Sakura dû aller se changer dans une autre pièce. (moi pas décrire costumes paque moi pas styliste !)

Angelic commençait à paniquer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Eriol !

-Je suis désolé, Angie, dit celui-ci en s'approchant d'elle.

-Que…

Il lui posa la main sur la joue et la jeune fille s'effondra dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur le canapé.

Spinel Sun et Kerberos entrèrent sous leur forme originelle, accompagnés par Ruby Moon. Ils ne parurent pas étonnés de voir Angelic endormie. Sakura les rejoignit rapidement.

-Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qui se passe ? demanda Kerberos. Je sens la présence d'un grand pouvoir magique pas loin.

---

Une silhouette perchée en haut d'un arbre, juste à côté de la maison, émit un léger rire.

-Oui, mon cher, il y a effectivement une grande magie à l'œuvre, fit-elle. Et quelque chose me dit que vous allez avoir des ennuis… Il est grand temps que je me mette à la tâche ! Que les flammes de l'enfer vous encerclent !

_Fin du chapitre 3_

Holà holà, qué sé passe ? Je me disais que ça manquait singulièrement d'action, donc j'ai décidé de semer un peu la zizanie dans l'histoire. Donc, promis, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura de l'action ! (je peux pas faire autrement, là…) Et puis de toute façon, c'était le moment, donc tout va bien !

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre, _Premiers ennuis_, et j'attends vos avis d'ici l ! Salut !

DreamAngel7

_A venir :_ Premiers ennuis


	4. Premiers ennuis

Imitation _By DreamAngel7_

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**emilie et neko :** Merci pour la review, surtout que j'en ai vraiment pas beaucoup pour cette fic. Quand au petit détail : la voil !!

-------

Chapitre 4 : _Premiers ennuis_

Yukito et Toya commencèrent à préparer leur repas. Leur journée avait été calme. Il n'y avait pas eu trop de monde, contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu.

Ils bossaient tous les deux à mi-temps pour un nouveau magasin du centre de Tomoeda, tout en continuant leurs études.

Ils discutaient de leur patronne, lorsque Yukito se tut brusquement et se transforma.

-Bonjour, Yué, fit Toya. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Il se passe quelque chose, dit Yué. Je dois y aller.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non, désolé, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Bon, alors à plus. Et fais bien attention à Sakura, d'accord ?

Yué s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Merci, je vais bien, et toi ? fit sarcastiquement Toya, pourtant habitué. Ça m'a quand même fait plaisir de te voir, ajouta-t-il.

-------

**-Que les flammes de l'enfer vous encerclent !**

Le salon s'illumina brusquement d'une intense lueur rouge. En regardant par la grande fenêtre de la pièce, ils ne purent voir que d'immenses flammes.

-Mais d'où ça vient ? s'écria Sakura.

Eriol se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit. Les autres le rejoignirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent net : ils se trouvaient devant un mur de feu qui leur bloquait le passage. Il était si haut qu'il leur était impossible de voir quoi que soit de l'autre côté. Ils n'apercevaient que le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

Sakura invoqua aussitôt sa clé, ainsi qu'Eriol. Elle regretta que Shaolan ne soit pas là pour la soutenir. Elle lui avait déjà avoué que sa présence l'aidait beaucoup.

-Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle observa les flammes. Trop hautes, trop fortes. Elles n'avaient vraiment rien de naturel… et ce n'était pas rassurant.

-Combattre le feu par le feu, Eriol ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sceptique.

-Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait, répliqua Kerberos.

-C'est exactement ce que je pensais, dit Sakura. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Watery aurait de l'effet.

-Sakura… commença Kerberos.

-Je vais essayer comme pour Firey, coupa la chasseuse. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, ce feu semble plus puissant.

Sur ce, elle appela ses deux cartes.

-Watery ! Windy ! Venez à mon aide !

Mais elles furent vite repoussées par le feu et retombèrent au sol à l'état de cartes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en doutais ? murmura Sakura.

Elle récupéra ses cartes et fixa le sol.

-Il se rapproche ! cria-t-elle. Le cercle se resserre !

Ils se regroupèrent devant la porte de la maison. S'ils ne faisaient rien, et vite, ils allaient finir brûlés !

-Essaye quand même Firey, proposa Spinel Sun. On ne sait jamais…

Mais Firey disparut aussitôt dans les flammes, comme aspirée par elles.

-Oh non ! s'exclama Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je n'ai plus aucune carte qui peut faire l'affaire ! Je vais essayer d'aller de l'autre côté, pour voir… Fly !

Deux magnifiques ailes apparurent sur son dos, et elle s'éleva rapidement jusqu'au niveau du haut des flammes. Mais celles-ci formèrent un dôme au-dessus d'elle, la forçant à redescendre encore plus vite.

Elle se posa près de ses amis.

-Sakura ! cria une voix de l'autre côté. Sakura, tu es l ?

-Yu ?

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-N'essaye pas de nous rejoindre, Yu ! Tu te ferais griller ! l'avertit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Ruby Moon. Sakura, le feu s'approche encore !

Il était en effet arrivé à peine à trois mètres d'eux. Soudain Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle abaissa son sceptre, et s'avança lentement vers les flammes.

-Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! cria Eriol. Sakura !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le mur flamboyant et tendit la main vers lui, jusqu'à l'y plonger.

-Sakura !

Elle se mit à rire. Que c'était bête ! Elle se tourna vers ses amis et leur adressa un immense sourire. Puis elle disparut à travers les flammes.

-Sakuraaaaa ! hurla Tomoyo, au bord des larmes.

-Tout va bien ! fit une voix féminine de l'autre côté. Je suis passée !

Les flammes disparurent instantanément, laissant la lumière du jour déclinant réapparaître. La carte Firey tomba au sol, libérée. Tomoyo courut dans les bras de Sakura.

---

-C'est bien, c'est même très bien ! murmura une voix admirative, non loin. Elle est très intelligente ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. On se reverra…

---

-Sakura, mais comment as-tu fait ? demanda Eriol en s'avançant vers elle.

-C'est simple, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Un feu qui ne chauffe pas ne peut pas brûler !

-C'est très bien réfléchi, Sakura, la félicita Kerberos. Je suis admiratif !

-Nous le sommes tous ! ajouta Tomoyo. Oh Sakura ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur ! Ne refais jamais une chose pareille !

Ils rentrèrent tous chez Eriol. En entrant dans le salon, ils virent Angelic toujours allongée sur le canapé. Ils l'avaient complètement oubliée !

Elle gémit et s'agita. Les quatre gardiens s'éclipsèrent vivement pour qu'elle ne les voit pas. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

Eriol s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Angie, dit-il. Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée.

-Que s'est-il pass ? J'ai senti quelque chose et…

-Je sais juste que tu t'es levée et je crois que tu t'es endormie.

-Je… Oh non, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. D'habitude je…

-Ce n'est rien, Angie, je t'assure. Il faut juste que tu ailles dormir un peu. Et puis demain nous avons des cours, il faut que tu sois en forme.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Il l'aida à se lever.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.

-Je… Non, ça ira, merci. Je ne veux pas t'embêter encore. On se revoit demain, alors. Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur la joue, puis elle partit. Eriol la regarda avec un sourire mélancolique jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu.

-Elle n'a même pas remarqué que je l'ai appelée Angie, murmura-t-il, pas assez bas cependant pour que Sakura n'entende pas. Pourtant elle déteste ce surnom.

-Eriol… fit celle-ci.

-Tu devrais rentrer aussi, Sakura, coupa-t-il. Comme je l'ai dit à Angelic, nous avons cours demain, et tu dois être épuisée après ce combat.

Sakura soupira puis hocha la tête d'un air déçu. Elle n'aurait rien ce soir. Inutile d'insister. Elle appela Kélo, souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et partit.

-Tu as sûrement de bonnes raisons de lui cacher tes secrets, lui chuchota Tomoyo à l'oreille. Mais tu dois savoir que tous tes amis s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi.

Elle s'éloigna sans rien ajouter ni attendre de réponse. Eriol soupira et rentra chez lui.

-------

-Kélo, tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ?

-A propos de quoi ? D'Angelic ou du feu mystérieux ?

-Les deux… Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, pitchoune. En tout cas, je peux te dire que tu as assuré, tout à l'heure. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

-J'ai remarqué ça tout à fait par hasard, tu sais.

-Mais tu l'as remarqué, et c'est le principal. C'est ça qui fait que tu es géniale, Sakura. Tu es vraiment douée !

-------

-Eriol, je peux te parler ?

-Nakuru, je vais me coucher. J'ai cours demain, et je ne suis vraiment pas en forme.

"Encore cette excuse bidon, pensa Nakuru en le regardant monter lentement les escaliers. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette histoire."

Le jeune homme verrouilla sa porte, et ferma les rideaux. Il se retrouva dans le noir complet. Après le départ d'Angelic, la nuit était tombée rapidement. Et c'était la période de la nouvelle lune.

Il écarta légèrement un rideau pour jeter un œil dehors. Rien n'avait changé. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que quelques minutes plus tôt seulement, il y avait eu un gigantesque feu autour de la maison. Pas un brin d'herbe n'avait brûlé.

Ils n'avaient pas été attaqués, il s'en rendait compte. Les flammes étaient restées droites jusqu'à la fin, elles n'avaient pas une seule fois tenté de les atteindre. Ce n'était qu'un simple test, rien d'autre, il le sentait. Une façon comme une autre de connaître leur niveau.

Et il trouvait ça désagréable. Extrêmement désagréable.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il était nerveux, anxieux même. Un ennemi venait de se manifester. Il ne leur avait pas encore ouvertement déclaré la guerre, il agissait dans l'ombre, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Un ennemi qui se cache peut facilement tirer toutes les ficelles, murmura-t-il. Il a un avantage certain sur ceux qui ne savent rien de son identité. Et j'ai peur qu'il ne sache tout sur nous…

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre voilée.

-J'ai peur qu'il n'en sache plus sur nous que moi…

-------

Angelic se changea rapidement, et se mit au lit. Mais elle ne put s'endormir. Il lui semblait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Elle repensa à son après-midi. Elle avait passé un super moment avec Eriol. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être vraiment complice avec lui, comme de très vieux amis. Et elle aimait ça. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Le plus beau, c'est qu'elle savait que c'était réciproque.

Au départ elle avait refusé son invitation. Elle avait encore pas mal de rangement à faire, elle avait énormément de boulot, aussi bien pour son installation que pour le lycée. Et puis elle était fatiguée.

Fatiguée…

Finalement c'était peut-être ça qui l'avait décidée à aller le voir. Un peu après deux heures, elle s'était sentie seule et avait ressenti l'envie de le voir. Et elle avait sonné chez lui, en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Lui aussi avait paru surpris en ouvrant la porte. Mais ravi.

Fatiguée… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'endormir comme ça chez lui ?! Devant ses amis ? Devant lui ? Cela ne l'avait pas gêné, mais elle s'en voulait.

Il y avait autre chose. Qui aurait pu provoquer ça. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Il y avait une explication, c'était sûr. Mais laquelle ?

Elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil agité, serrant son étoile en peluche fort contre elle.

---

Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur le visage d'une ombre posée sur la balustrade du balcon.

-Dors bien, Dreamy chérie, fit-elle avec ironie. Profite de tes derniers moments de paix. Il ne pourra pas te protéger de cette façon pendant longtemps…

_Fin du chapitre 4_

-------

Eh bien la voilà Miss l'Action ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ma petite énigme ? Moi je l'aime bien ! En plus ce n'était pas parti dans ce sens-là, mais comme il était prévu que Watery et Windy ne marchent pas…

A part ça, toujours les mêmes questions :

à Qui est Angelic ? Que représente-t-elle vraiment pour Eriol ou pour Clow ? En tout cas, il est clair qu'il y a un truc…

à Que fait Shaolan ? Quand va-t-il enfin revenir ? (ah ! _ça_ c'est une question importante !)

à Qui est ce méchant (ou cette méchante ?!) qui joue avec le feu sans risque (ça on aimerait bien, ça éviterait beaucoup d'accidents) ?

à Et d'où me viennent toutes ces idées débiles qui font que je fais faire n'importe quoi à Eriol ?

à Suis-je une personne à mettre absolument à l'asile sans délai ? Ou est-ce que ma folie est un cas sans danger ?

Je vous laisse avant de vous tuer avec mes questions débiles…

DreamAngel7 ou la folie indomptable…

_A venir :_ Glaces et éléphants


	5. Glaces et éléphants

Imitation

_By DreamAngel7_

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**emilie et neko :** Action, mystère et suspens, hum… Le trio gagnant ! Je suis pas contente si j'arrive pas à respecter ces trois conditions dans mes fics… Donc contente de voir que c'est respecté. Tes réponses m'ont également beaucoup amusée, je vois que je suis pas la seule vraiment tarée dans le coin lol Bonne lecture

-------

Chapitre 5 : _Glaces et éléphants_

Sakura se tenait comme à l'habitude près de la tour de Tokyo. Eriol n'était pas là, pas plus qu'Angelic. La chasseuse chercha autour d'elle. Elle était seule.

Soudain un rire se fit entendre, provenant du haut de la tour. Un rire comme on imagine celui d'une sorcière. Fort, démoniaque… et dément. Un rire à donner des frissons.

Sakura leva les yeux, vaguement inquiète. Elle ne vit rien. Un gros nuage voila la lune, et tout devint noir autour d'elle.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit bruyamment.

---

Sakura se redressa vivement sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Hé, pitchoune ! s'écria Kélo. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Un rêve…

-La suite ?

-Non, un autre. J'étais seule. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est un rire… Un rire affreux, effrayant. Brrr…

Elle se secoua comme pour se débarrasser de ce souvenir. Puis elle regarda l'heure.

-Wo ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bah ça alors ! Je suis en avance ! Je crois que je vais essayer d'en profiter. De toute façon je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

Elle se leva, s'habilla aussi rapidement que si elle était en retard (l'habitude, sûrement ! -), et descendit se préparer un petit déjeuner, le tout sous les yeux éberlués de Kélo.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux devant leur petit déjeuner. Sakura regardait son bol d'un air pensif.

-A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Kélo.

-A hier soir, à tout ce qui s'est passé, répondit la jeune fille, en remuant distraitement ses céréales. Je me demande qui a provoqué ce feu.

-Je n'en sais pas plus qu'hier, dit Kélo.

Sakura le regarda en riant.

-Bien sûr que non, bêta !

-Ne m'appelle pas bêta ! rugit la petite peluche jaune.

Sakura rit de plus belle. Puis elle regarda dehors.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui… fit-elle. J'ai hâte d'être ce week-end, pour pouvoir parler avec Shaolan.

-Et que vas-tu lui dire ? interrogea Kélo. Qu'il y a un grand méchant loup qui essaye de nous faire croire qu'il veut nous faire cramer avec un feu imaginaire ? Qu'Eriol nous cache des choses ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il rapplique ici en quatrième vitesse ?

-L'idée ne me déplaît pas, répondit Sakura avec un sourire rêveur, tandis que Kélo faisait la grimace. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

-Il aurait pourtant bien raison !

-Et puis je suis sûre que sa mère l'empêcherait de venir, alors ça ne servirait à rien. Il s'inquiéterait pour rien, tout seul là-bas. Je vais y réfléchir.

Sakura poussa son bol sur le côté et se leva de table.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, dit-elle. Je pense que je vais aller chercher Eriol, histoire de parler un peu avec lui. Je vais finir par détester Angelic s'il ne me dit rien ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-------

Mais elle n'obtint rien de lui, ni ce jour-là ni les suivants. Il évitait soigneusement le sujet. Plus rien d'étrange ne se passa pendant le mois qui suivit. Angelic s'était plutôt bien intégrée dans la bande, elle était de toutes les sorties, surtout lorsqu'il y avait Eriol !

Shaolan avait appelé tous les week-end, comme à son habitude, mais Sakura ne lui avait rien dit. Il se doutait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et il s'était promis de le découvrir tôt ou tard.

Il lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait _peut-être_ se libérer pendant les vacances d'été qui venaient de commencer, mais rien n'était sûr, et Sakura préférait ne pas trop compter là-dessus, pour éviter une possible déception.

Ce jour-là, la bande avait prévu d'aller passer une journée à la plage, mais le mauvais temps et la pluie s'était installés dès les premières heures du matin, les obligeant à repousser leur sortie.

Ils étaient finalement allés au cinéma voir (je sais pas moi, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ ?! -). Puis ils étaient allés manger une glace non loin, afin de se rafraîchir un peu. L'air était chaud et humide, bref, pas très agréable.

-Vous savez que les glaces ont été inventées en Alaska, commença Yamazaki. Ce sont des gentils…

Chiharu lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Tais-toi, Yamazaki, tu racontes encore des bobards.

-Ah bon ? fit Sakura. Ah…

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Et vous savez que le mot "bobard" vient du latin _bobarius_ qui signifie _éléphant _? continua le jeune homme. D'où, entre autres, le nom _Babar_…

Chiharu poussa un soupir sonore et leva les yeux au ciel. Sakura écouta avec attention, tandis que Tomoyo, Naoko et Lika riaient aux éclats. Angelic le fixait d'un air sceptique, se demandant si elle devait le croire ou pas.

-A l'époque, ce mot était très utilisé pour désigner les personnes qui racontaient des mensonges aussi gros que des éléphants, ajouta Eriol avec sérieux.

Angelic se tourna vers lui avec les yeux ronds. Il était assis juste à côté d'elle et ne cessait de la couver du regard.

-C'est vrai ? fit-elle.

-Inhin, fit-il en faisant oui de la tête. On croyait que les éléphants étaient les gardiens du mensonge.

-Et en tant que gardiens du mensonge, les éléphants étaient vénérés comme de mauvais dieux très puissants, renchérit Yamazaki.

-Et on a fini par donner le nom des éléphants aux mensonges pour mieux les honorer.

-De cette façon, si cette religion était oubliée, les éléphants restaient quand même dans la mémoire, et ils n'étaient jamais mécontents.

Sakura et Angelic étaient fascinée par le savoir des deux garçons. Ils se tapèrent dans les mains avec un immense sourire et les deux filles se mirent à douter.

-Vous faites une de ces têtes ! s'exclama Tomoyo, au bord de la crise de rire.

-Parce que… c'était pas vrai ? hésita Angelic.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Chiharu. Ce n'est jamais vrai avec eux.

Angelic se mit à rougir de honte. Elle se tourna vers Eriol en imitant la colère. Elle avait les poings serrés et le fusillait du regard.

-Méchant ! fit-elle en prenant la voix d'une petite fille et en brandissant un poing vers lui, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

-Wo ! Angie s'énerve, attention ! s'exclama Sakura, faisant redoubler les rires.

-Je m'appelle pas Angie, poulette ! répliqua celle-ci. Mon surnom c'est Angel, comme l'ange du même nom !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans et aux alentours de la boutique se tournèrent de leur côté. On devait les entendre à 1 km à la ronde…

-------

Ce soir-là, Angelic se coucha avec un sourire sur le visage. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait proche d'Eriol. C'était un très bon ami, peut-être le meilleur qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Elle s'était à peine endormie quelques minutes qu'un coup de tonnerre la réveilla en sursaut. Elle remarqua que la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était ouverte, les rideaux volaient dans le souffle violent du vent.

Elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Elle sortit un instant sur le balcon. La pluie avait cessé. La ville, un peu plus loin, était totalement endormie. Il faisait nuit noire et on distinguait les lumières de Tomoeda qui brillaient.

La maison d'Angelic n'était pas dans la ville même, mais un peu à l'écart. C'était une maison qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Eriol, par sa taille et par son ancienneté.

Angelic l'aimait bien, elle s'y sentait vraiment chez elle. Elle aimait bien les vieilles maisons en général, manoirs ou châteaux ou simples petites cabanes. Tout ce qui était vieux la rassurait, semblait-il. Cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être protégée par quelque chose qui avait traversé les années, donc quelque chose de solide.

Elle posa ses mains sur la balustrade, ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les bruits lointains de la civilisation. Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux et le bas de sa chemise de nuit. (j'en fais peut-être un peu trop, là… non ?)

La chaleur de la journée était encore présente, plus oppressante qu'avant, à cause de l'orage qui se préparait, et cette brise fraîche était la bienvenue. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes.

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et regarda au loin, à sa gauche. Un éclair s'abattit subitement à l'endroit exact où elle avait posé les yeux. Elle fit demi-tour, et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la fenêtre.

Elle s'immobilisa un court moment, puis se retourna et attrapa quelques vêtements qui traînaient sur une chaise.

-------

Eriol était allongé sur son lit, encore habillé malgré l'heure. Il regardait fixement le plafond. Lorsque le premier coup de tonnerre retentit, c'est à peine s'il l'entendit. Une pluie torrentielle avait recommencé à tomber dès le deuxième, ou le troisième, il ne savait plus bien.

Il avait ouvert ses fenêtres en grand, et fermé ses volets, les laissant juste assez entrebâillés pour laisser passer un peu de vent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on sonnait chez lui. Il attendit un peu, oubliant que Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun étaient partis chez Sakura, pour il ne savait plus quelle raison.

La personne insista. Eriol se rappela alors de l'endroit où étaient ses gardiens. Il se leva à contre-cœur et descendit. Arrivé devant la porte, il eut un doute. Il tourna vivement la clé et ouvrit le battant en grand.

Angelic se tenait devant lui, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle lui adressa un regard hésitant. Il se dépêcha de la faire entrer.

-Je suis désolée de venir te déranger, Eriol, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… L'orage m'a réveillée et…

-Ce n'est rien, Angel, lui dit-il. Viens, je vais te prêter des affaires, tu es trempée.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et le suivit à l'étage. Il lui donna un jean et une chemise bleue. Puis il redescendit l'attendre.

Angelic hésita devant les vêtements d'Eriol. Mais son T-shirt mouillé lui collait à la peau et elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle se changea rapidement et rejoignit le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en entrant.

-Mais non, tout va bien, assura-t-il en lui souriant.

Il est tellement craquant, pensa-t-elle. Je comprend que toutes les filles l'admirent. Et ce côté si… mystérieux… C'est vraiment un ami génial.

-Tu sais que ça te va très bien, tout ça ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se faire des conversations faites de réponses à des petites piques. Les autres trouvaient ça vraiment spécial, mais c'était ce qui faisait leur amitié si particulière.

Un éclair tomba juste devant la maison, et les deux amis sursautèrent. L'orage étant tout près d'eux, le son était très fort.

-Eriol, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, mais je crois que cet orage n'est pas normal, murmura Angelic. Il a quelque chose de… Je ne sais pas.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à faire ça, dit-il en lui frôlant la joue.

Angelic eut juste le temps de se dire que la situation lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

-Je fais ce que je peux pour t'écarter de cette histoire, reprit-il. Tu as le don pour être là où il ne faut pas quand il ne faut pas…

Il esquissa un léger sourire, puis alla ouvrir à Sakura qui s'apprêtait à sonner. Celle-ci resta la main en l'air, le sceptre à la main.

-Orage en vue, finit-elle par dire.

_Fin du chapitre 5_

-------

Oh làlà làlà làl ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, vous pouvez me le dire ? Non, je ne crois pas… Tant pis.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être fière de ma petite invention sur le mot _bobard_ ou non, mais là je trouve que j'ai eu une de ces imaginations à ce moment-l ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi j'ai bien ri en tout cas…

Pour Angelic et Eriol, bein… je ne réclame pas votre pardon pour le cas où ça ne vous plaît pas. (tiens, ça me rappelle une phrase de Gandalf, ça ! Si si, au conseil d'Elrond ! Souvenez-vous !) Sachez seulement que ça ne va pas plus loin qu'une super amitié, même si parfois ça peut vous paraître ambigu. J'ai une super théorie là-dessus, d'ailleurs. Si ça vous tente…

Ecrivez-moi ! J'attend vos avis !

A plus !__

DreamAngel7

_A venir :_ Il y a de l'orage dans l'air


	6. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air

Imitation

_By DreamAngel7_

_réponses aux reviews :_

**cral-killeuse :** Bah… j'suis là… En fait j'avais pas trop l'impression que ma fic intéressait vraiment quelqu'un puisque personne ne me laissait de reviews, alors… Désolée de t'avoir autant fait attendre !

Chapitre 6 : _Il y a de l'orage dans l'air_

La pluie s'était de nouveau arrêtée. Sakura était avec les quatre gardiens, et Tomoyo les accompagnait, munie de son inséparable caméra. Elle avait également fait revêtir l'un de ses costumes à son amie.

Eriol s'avança et referma la porte derrière lui, non sans un regard inquiet vers l'entrée du salon.

-Angelic est ici ? demanda Sakura, étonnée.

-Je l'ai endormie, dit-il. Et s'il te plaît, ne me pose pas de question…

Un éclair s'abattit avec violence tout près d'eux.

-C'est encore la même personne, constata Kerberos.

-Mais que cherche-t-elle à la fin ? s'exclama Sakura.

-Elle nous teste… répondit Eriol.

-Encourageant, dit Ruby Moon.

-Encourageant ou non, nous devons y faire face, déclara Eriol.

Il invoqua sa clé, tout en pensant qu'il l'utiliserait probablement autant que la fois précédente, c'est à dire pas du tout. Mais c'était tout de même un appui au cas où. Sakura leva son sceptre.

"Shaolan, tu devrais être avec moi en ce moment, songea-t-elle. Tant pis. Je vais me battre et je vais réussir ! Tout ira bien…"

-Euh… Eriol, hésita-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Je me trompe où notre ennemi s'inspire des cartes ?

Eriol secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en inspire. Je crois plutôt qu'il nous attaque avec différentes catastrophes naturelles.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Rassurant… marmonna Tomoyo. Mais avec Sakura, tout ira bien, j'ai confiance… Vas-y Sakura ! cria-t-elle. (Et là on voit Sakura qui tombe à la renverse !)

-Comment as-tu attrapé Thunder, déjà ? demanda Spinel Sun.

-Shaolan m'a aidée, dit Sakura, dépitée. (euh, là c'est repiqué à l'anime, je me suis aperçue trop tard de mon erreur, tant pis…)

-Eh ! Tu n'es pas toute seule, je te rappelle ! fit Ruby Moon. Tu nous oublies ou quoi ?

-Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Sakura, rouge.

-Une chose est sûre, déclara Eriol, on ne pourra pas passer au travers comme pour le feu.

-Et quelque chose me dit que la solution est totalement différente de celle qui m'a servie pour Thunder, ajouta Sakura. Je dois réfléchir…

Un autre éclair tomba.

-Fais vite alors, la pressa Kerberos. Les éclairs sont de plus en plus près !

"Nous teste-t-il encore ? se demanda Eriol. Ou passe-t-il à l'attaque ?"

-Woody ! s'écria soudain Sakura. Aide-moi à diriger ces éclairs ailleurs !

Le sol trembla légèrement, et un arbre immense se mit à pousser à quelques mètres, assez haut pour attirer la foudre, et assez loin pour ne blesser personne. Les éclairs convergèrent immédiatement vers lui.

-Ça marche ! cria Sakura. Merci Woody !

-Et que fais-tu maintenant ? demanda Yué. Ça n'a fait que les regrouper, sans les faire disparaître.

-Laisse-moi le temps… Attend, je crois avoir une idée… loufoque, je dirais…

-Essaye toujours, fit Ruby Moon, curieuse.

-Je ne pense pas que l'effacement aurait un quelconque effet… expliqua Sakura. Le bouclier ne servirait à rien… Et c'est maintenant que je pense au bouclier ?! Argh !

-Sakura ! s'écria Kerberos. C'est pas le moment ! Je croyais que tu avais une idée !

-Mais oui, j'en ai une !

-Alors pourquoi tu parles ?

Tomoyo filmait la cime de l'arbre, où s'abattaient maintenant une dizaine d'éclairs à la fois. La lumière se reflétait sur l'objectif de la caméra. Sakura sourit.

-Vous allez voir à quoi je pensais, dit-elle. Mirror ! Renvoie ces éclairs d'où ils viennent !

-Mais c'est complètement idiot ! souffla Kerberos, incrédule. Sakura ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Mais la carte se plaça entre le ciel et l'arbre. Les éclairs se reflétèrent sur elle et partirent se perdre parmi les étoiles.

-Sakura, à quoi tu joues !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Yué, je sais ce que je fais…

Elle regardait la bataille avec un grand sourire, l'air ravie. Elle ne semblait même pas brûler son énergie. Soudain Mirror commença à briller. Tous durent se protéger les yeux, tant la lumière était intense.

Seule Sakura ne bougea pas. Elle semblait s'amuser beaucoup. Il y eut un éclat aveuglant, puis plus rien. Plus un bruit, plus rien. L'orage avait disparu.

-C'était quoi ce truc ! s'exclama Kerberos, proche de la colère. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Quelque chose d'unique, je crois, répondit sa maîtresse, toujours aussi ravie. Vous n'avez pas trouvé ça beau ?

-Mais Sakura, qu'as-tu fait ? insista Yué. Pourquoi Mirror est devenue si… brillante ?

-Ça vous a plu ? voulut-elle savoir. C'est cette lumière qui a anéanti l'orage. Et franchement…

Elle hésita un instant, le regard dans le vague.

-Ça prend énormément d'énergie de faire ça…

Elle ferma les yeux et s'effondra.

-Sakura !

Kerberos se précipita vers elle, suivi par Yué. Il soupira.

-Elle s'est endormie, annonça-t-il. Ce n'est rien. Je vais la ramener. Yué, tu la mets sur mon dos, s'il te plaît ?

-Non, je vais l'emmener.

-Comme tu veux… Je vais peut-être te ramener alors, Tomoyo ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Tandis que les deux gardiens s'en allaient, une ombre assise dans un arbre applaudissait silencieusement.

-C'était véritablement excellent ! dit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle… puissance… beauté, même ! C'était magnifique ! Je te félicite, Sakura…

Eriol se dirigea vers sa maison, sans même un regard pour ses gardiens. Ceux-ci ne dirent rien. Le jeune homme alla directement dans le salon, et s'agenouilla près d'Angelic.

Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun jetèrent un œil dans la pièce. Ils eurent une belle surprise lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille endormie sur le canapé, vêtue d'habits de leur maître ! (OO')

Ils ne dirent pourtant toujours rien, et se retirèrent, devinant qu'Eriol voulait être seul avec elle.

Il attendit quelques secondes après qu'ils soient partis, puis il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Angelic, qui entrouvrit les yeux, totalement ensommeillée.

-Huuuum, fit-elle en s'étirant mollement. Je suis o ? Eriol… ? Oh, non… Je me suis encore endormie, hein ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il d'un ton doux. Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux.

-Mais je te dérange…

Elle ne cessait de s'étirer et de bâiller, cherchant sans doute à se réveiller un peu. Elle n'aurait pas tenu debout seule si elle avait voulu se lever.

-Tu sais très bien que non, assura Eriol. Rendors-toi, tout va bien.

-Eriol…

-Oui ?

-Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème… n'est-ce pas…

-Bien sûr, tu le sais, répondit-il, mal à l'aise de devoir lui mentir. Allez, dors maintenant.

-Eriol…

-Oui ?

-Il n'y a plus d'orage… ?

Eriol sourit en voyant le visage à présent endormi d'Angelic. Elle paraissait si fragile ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas la mêler à ces combats.

-Non, Angel. Il n'y a plus d'orage, murmura-t-il.

Dehors, la pluie se remit à tomber avec force.

Toya tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Yué venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Ah, Yué, tu es là. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-L'orage n'était pas naturel, comme je te l'avais dit, répondit Yué.

-Ah… Et comment va ma sœur ?

-Je viens de la ramener chez elle. Elle a fait… _quelque chose d'unique_.

-Et ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire, constata Toya. Qu'a-t-elle donc fait ?

-Elle a regroupé les éclairs sur Woody et s'est servi de Mirror pour… _les renvoyer d'où ils venaient_, selon ses propres termes.

-Comment a-t-elle fait ? s'étonna Toya.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mirror a émis une grande lumière et l'orage a disparu. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de ce genre.

-Sakura est unique, il n'y a pas de doute ! fit Toya. Et comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

-Elle avait l'air très contente d'elle… Et puis elle s'est endormie.

-Ah… Tu me rends Yukito, s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelques trucs à lui dire.

Yué se transforma. Yukito regarda Toya avec un air résigné.

-Encore Yué, hein ? fit-il. Je suis parti combien de temps ?

-Assez longtemps pour que je m'ennuie… (-)

-Eriol, on peut te parler ?

Il se tenait debout, devant la fenêtre du salon, fixant le rideau de pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis près de trois heures. Il avait monté Angelic dans sa chambre. Lui ne se sentait pas l'envie d'aller dormir.

-Eriol ?

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous offrir, mes amis, déclara Eriol. Pour la simple raison que j'en possède moi-même très peu. Pardonnez-moi.

Il tourna la tête vers ses deux gardiens.

-J'aimerai rester seul, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

Puis il retourna à la contemplation du ciel pleureur. Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun n'eurent d'autre choix que de le laisser à ses sombres pensées, inquiets.

-On n'arrivera jamais à rien, se lamenta Ruby Moon. Il a besoin de parler, mais il ne veut pas.

-On ne peut rien y faire, Ruby, dit Spinel Sun.

-Je trouverai bien quelque chose…

Dans la chambre d'Eriol, on entendait que le souffle régulier de la respiration d'Angelic et le martèlement de la pluie contre les volets toujours fermés.

La jeune fille s'était frileusement emmitouflée dans les couvertures, malgré la chaleur ambiante. La fatigue l'avait fauchée d'un seul coup, déclenchée par la magie d'Eriol.

Elle ne se doutait pas que l'Ombre s'était assise sur la balustrade du balcon, comme si la pluie battante ne lui faisait aucun effet.

-Ah, petite fille, soupira l'Ombre. Encore une fois ton sauveur t'a tenue à l'écart. Cela ne va pas durer, je te le promets ! Mais je dois dire que tu as très bien choisi ton cercle d'amis, Dreamy chérie, je dois au moins t'accorder cela…

_Fin du chapitre 6_

Et voilà ! Encore une jolie petite énigme ! J'ai eu du mal pour celle-là. Déjà que je ne savais pas comment elle avait attrapé Thunder ! (ben oui, j'ai toujours pas pu lire le volume 2 !) Bref, j'en suis plutôt fière, comme pour l'autre, quoi !

Sinon, Eriol et Angelic ont toujours un comportement aussi étrange. Et l'explication ne viendra pas avant un bon bout de temps, je vous le dis ! Mais ça viendra, faut pas vous en faire…

A part ça, j'attend vos réactions, vos critiques, etc… Et je vous dis au prochain chapitre !__

DreamAngel7

_A venir :_ Coup de téléphone décisif 


	7. Coup de téléphone décisif

Imitation _By DreamAngel7_

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**emilie :** Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Mais étais-tu obligée de le mettre en 5 exemplaires ? lol Oui oui, avec tout ça tu es pardonnée t'en fais pas ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre 7 (mon chiffre préféré ) te plaira toujours autant

**Akeri la malicieuse :** Youpi !!! Une autre revieweuse !! Contente que tu ais aimé ! Voici (avec un peu de retard je l'admets...) le chapitre 7 !!

Au fait, petite info, j'ai eu 19 ans hier (16 octobre en force !! 1 "plus" 6 "égal" 7, mais 2 "plus" 0 "plus 0 "plus" 4 "égal" 6 arf on y est pas encore lol)

-------

Chapitre 7 : _Coup de téléphone décisif_

Sakura ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Kélo s'approcha.

-Alors, pitchoune, tu t'es remise d'hier soir ?

-Quoi ?

-Bein oui, l'orage, tu te rappelles ?

-L'orage... ? Oh, mince, fit-elle en posant la main sur son front et en se rallongeant. Je m'en rappelle.

Elle soupira.

-Kélo, je n'ai aucune explication sur ce que j'ai fait, si tu veux savoir. Ça m'est venu comme ça, ça me semblait naturel.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, même si j'ai trouvé ça pire qu'idiot, je dois admettre que ça a très bien marché.

-Arrête tes compliments, Kélo. J'ai fait n'importe quoi.

-Peut-être, mais le résultat est là.

-Je me demande ce qui s'est réellement passé. J'ai appelé Mirror, et puis je me suis concentrée sur... je ne sais pas... La carte, les éclairs ?

-Tu as une magie incroyable, en tout cas, dit Kélo, admiratif. Tu as largement dépassé Clow...

-Arrête tes compliments, je t'ai dit. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. En plus j'ai vidé toute mon énergie avec ça.

Kélo se tut.

-Je me demande qui fait ça, reprit Sakura après un moment de réflexion. Eriol a dit qu'il nous testait... Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

-Etant donné ce qui s'est passé, je serais tenté de le croire.

Sakura se leva et descendit manger un peu. Son père était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour, Sakura, dit-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit-elle.

Fujitaka ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il y avait un nouveau magicien dans les environs, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler. Il préféra attendre d'avoir l'occasion de parler à Kélo.

-C'est dimanche, aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il. J'imagine que tu vas avoir ton coup de téléphone !

Sakura sourit. Shaolan l'appela effectivement en fin de matinée. Ils parlèrent longuement. Il lui promis à nouveau de tenter de se libérer pour venir la voir, mais devant l'enthousiasme "délirant" de Sakura, il finit par se taire.

Sakura ne fit aucune allusion aux événements étranges des dernières semaines. Elle lui dit simplement à quel point il lui manquait et aussi combien elle l'aimait, ce à quoi il s'empressa de répondre.

Après quelques hésitations, elle lui parla finalement du retour d'Eriol, de l'arrivée d'Angelic et de ses relations avec Eriol. Shaolan parut assez surpris (comme tous les autres, quoi).

-Tu dis qu'ils sont immédiatement devenus amis ? fit-il. Je savais qu'il était sociable, mais là...

-Ils ne se lâchent plus. A chaque fois qu'il...

Sakura se tut. Elle avait failli tout révéler. Et il était hors de question qu'elle l'inquiète avec ça.

-A chaque fois qu'il va quelque part, tu peux être sûr qu'elle est avec lui.

-Eriol serait-il amoureux ? dit Shaolan sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sakura se mit à rire.

-Cela serait-il surprenant à ce point ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Euh... J'en sais rien, en fait...

-Je peux quand même t'assurer que ce n'est pas ça. Leur façon d'agir l'un envers l'autre est vraiment très spéciale, mais je crois que ça s'arrête à une grande amitié.

-Le principal c'est qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux.

-J'imagine... Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Eriol soit vraiment très en forme en ce mom...

Elle se tut à nouveau. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à mentir à Shaolan bien longtemps.

-Sakura, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, déclara-t-il. Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh, Shaolan... soupira Sakura. Ce n'est rien de grave, tu sais. Eriol est juste un peu nerveux en ce moment. Je pense que c'est à cause d'Angelic, ou je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

-Bien tenté, Sakura. Mais je sais qu'il se passe des choses à Tomoeda depuis quelques temps. Ma mère ne veut pas que je m'en mêle. Sakura, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Shaolan...

-Sakura, je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Ma mère n'a rien voulu me dire ! Je m'inquiète !

-Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes dans cet état... Je savais que ta mère ne voudrait pas te laisser venir et puis, on se débrouille pas si mal...

-Dis-moi... insista-t-il.

Sakura s'énerva.

-Te dire quoi ? Qu'Eriol est bizarre depuis que cette fille est arrivée ? Que quelqu'un s'amuse à nous tester ? Que j'en ai marre ? Oh mince, j'aurais pas dû dire ça...

-Mais tu l'as dit. Raconte, s'il te plaît...

Sakura soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que tout lui dire, il était déjà inquiet. "Il l'est certainement plus en ne sachant rien" songea-t-elle. Elle commença son récit, expliquant seulement les grandes lignes, et se promettant de lui donner les détails plus tard. Elle avait déjà du mal à digérer ce qu'elle avait fait faire à Mirror !

Shaolan l'écouta en silence.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seule, décréta-t-il à la fin. Que ma mère le veuille ou non, je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis trop longtemps. Sakura, je te promets de venir le plus vite possible.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Merci, Shaolan. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je te rappelle quand je pars. A bientôt.

En raccrochant le combiné, Sakura se sentait vraiment calme, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle allait revoir l'élu de son cœur, et il allait l'aider. Comment ne pas être aux anges ? Elle ne se sentirait plus seule face à l'ennemi.

---

Trois jours plus tard, Angelic était toujours chez Eriol. Elle n'avait pas bougé de la maison. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes. Elle avait dormi dans le lit d'Eriol, qui avait squatté une chambre d'ami.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient tous les deux fait la grasse matinée : ils avaient passé la nuit à parler ! Assis devant la table de la cuisine, ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en discutant encore.

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda Angelic.

-Non, répondit Eriol.

-Je crois que je vais finir par m'installer chez toi, si ça continue !

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Angelic ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Et toi ?

-Euh...

-Juste pour les vacances, alors ?

-Euh... Si tu veux, après tout...

-On ira chercher tes affaires tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas que tu vas passer l'été avec mes vêtements !

-... !

-Même s'ils te vont somme toute assez bien !

-Attention ! Tu recommences comme l'autre soir ! avertit Angelic en pointant l'index vers lui.

-Avoue que tu aimes bien qu'on te complimente !

-Il y a des limites, je ne suis pas narcissique, _moi_ !

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Moi ? Mais rien, voyons ! fit la jeune fille en levant les mains d'un air innocent.

-Eriol, dit Nakuru en passant la tête dans la cuisine. Je sors, je vais chercher Toya. Ça fait un bout que je ne l'ai pas embêté !

-Un jour... soupira Eriol, les yeux au ciel, tandis que Nakuru s'éclipsait.

Angelic se mit à rire.

-Tu as fini de manger ? demanda Eriol.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait profiter de l'accalmie pour aller chez toi.

Angelic jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Elle remarqua alors que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Elle hocha la tête.

-Eh bien allons-y, dit-elle.

Eriol sortit dans le couloir.

-Spinel ! appela-t-il. Je te laisse, tu es tout seul !

La panthère ne répondit pas. "Encore plongé dans ses bouquins" songea Eriol. Il se tourna vers Angelic.

-Spinel ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qui est-ce ?

-Euh... C'est mon chat, improvisa-t-il. Mais tu ne le verras sûrement pas beaucoup, il est toujours parti.

-Dommage, j'adore les chats ! Mais... tu lui parles souvent comme ça ?

-Disons que j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend tout ce que je lui dit... Bon, on y va ?

---

Yukito rangeait les bols du petit déjeuner dans un placard, et discutait avec Toya qui restait assis. (y'en a qui bossent et d'autres pas ! ) Toya avait répété à Yukito ce que Yué lui avait dit trois jours plus tôt.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait réussi à faire ça, répétait-il pour la énième fois.

-Je vais finir par le savoir ! s'exclama Yukito. Ça fait déjà trois jours que tu m'en parles !

-J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment la carte du miroir a pu repousser des éclairs.

-Moi, je n'aime pas cette idée qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse de cette façon avec eux, dit Yukito. Je me demande à quoi on doit s'attendre pour la suite.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser !

Yukito s'assit à côté de Toya.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Si Sakura à pu se débarrasser d'un orage avec un miroir, je pense qu'elle pourra s'en sortir.

-Tu as sûrement raison, admit Toya.

Yukito sourit. La sonnette retentit.

-Toya, je pense que c'est pour toi...

-Ne me dis pas que... Oh non...

Il se leva à contre-cœur et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Nakuru... soupira-t-il.

Il entendit un éclat de rire provenant de la cuisine.

---

La porte de la maison d'Angelic s'ouvrit. Eriol eut la surprise de ne pas l'entendre s'annoncer. Il lui en fit la remarque.

-J'habite toute seule, avoua-t-elle. Mais... c'est assez compliqué. J'aimerai autant éviter d'en parler.

-Comme tu le sens, dit Eriol. Mais tu sais que si tu veux parler, je suis là.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

-C'est pour ça que tu es mon meilleur ami ! fit-elle avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

-Elle ne changera jamais...

Il monta à l'étage. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille en se guidant avec les bruits de tiroirs. Il la trouva en train de remplir une petite valise avec quelques vêtements.

Après quelques (longues) minutes (faut bien ça, c'est pas facile de faire ses valises ! lol), elle zippa la fermeture éclair et lança un regard victorieux à Eriol.

-Fini ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Plutôt que de me reprocher mon manque de rapidité, on pourrait y aller, non ?

Elle commença à sortir de la pièce, mais s'arrêta brutalement.

-Oh attend ! J'ai failli oublier quelque chose !

Elle courut vers son lit et se pencha pour attraper son étoile. Elle la brandit devant Eriol.

-J'allais laisser ma peluche ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à dormir si je ne l'ai pas avec moi.

-Pourtant tu as bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant, s'étonna son ami.

-C'est normal, j'étais trop fatiguée. D'ailleurs je le suis encore. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, ça dure depuis cet orage...

Eriol comprit. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était rien.

-Ça va mieux, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, serrant sa peluche contre elle. Au fait, je te présente Biglouche ! ajouta-t-elle en la brandissant à nouveau devant elle, à nouveau pleine d'énergie (et là on voit Eriol qui tombe à la renverse ! Euh... juste un truc : cette peluche existe vraiment... oo).

_Fin du chapitre 7_

-------

Bon voilà. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas mettre de l'action tout le temps ! Faut décompresser !

Honnêtement je me pose des questions sur ma santé mentale (lol !!). Sérieux, comment je fais pour inventer des trucs pareils ? Mes fics sont pires que loufoques...

Sinon, il semblerait que Shaolan ait pris la décision de revenir. Bonne nouvelle, non ? Le tout est de savoir si sa mère le laissera partir et surtout, quand ! Et puis tiens, pourquoi elle veut le garder avec elle ?

Salut à plus et à la prochaine ! (santé mentale défaillante, moi je vous le dis... !)

DreamAngel7

_A venir :_ C'est dur de se lever... 


	8. C'est dur de se lever

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**emilie :** Impatiente va lol Remarque une fois il m'est arrivé de mettre 8 fois le même message sur un forum avant de me lasser… Résultat, mon message en 8 exemplaires, j'ai dû appeler à l'aide la webmastrice ' Bon de fait, désolée pour le retard, mais avec les cours et tout, j'ai un peu oublié que je publiais des fics ' lol

**Akeri la malicieuse :** Elles vont arriver, les retrouvailles En attendant désolée du temps que j'ai passé à publier ce chapitre et bonne lecture

-------

Chapitre 8 : _C'est dur de se lever…_

Après environ cinq jour de pluie intermittente (un coup y'en a, un coup y'en a pas. pas compliqué ! -), le beau temps s'installa. La chaleur était restée à peu près la même depuis le début des vacances.

Le groupe décida de profiter de l'une des belles journées qui s'annonçaient pour aller passer une journée complète sur une plage peu fréquentée.

Ce matin-là, Eriol, qui dormait toujours dans la chambre d'ami (ce qu'il peut être attentionné ce petit ! Je veux bien un meilleur ami comme ça moi ! ), frappa très tôt à la porte de sa chambre.

La seule réponse fut un gémissement audible. "Angelic n'aime pas se lever tôt, ça se voit !" pensa-t-il, amusé.

-Angel, c'est moi ! Je rentre !

Il trouva la jeune fille encore à moitié endormie. Elle le fixait avec des yeux à peine ouverts. Eriol sourit, gêné. Il ne s'habituerait décidément pas à la voir dans son lit !!!

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va à la plage, tu te souviens ? dit-il.

-Ouais… C'est une raison pour me réveiller si tôt ?

-On a rendez-vous à neuf heures, et il est déjà huit heures !

Angelic grogna vaguement. Elle repoussa les couvertures et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se frotta les yeux. Il aimait bien la voir au réveil, elle devait avoir un côté Sakura. Même s'il était sûr que Sakura ne faisait pas cette tête-là…

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer à quel point elle était mignonne. Même ce vieux pyjama lui allait bien. Mais elle était vraiment trop fine, ce qui lui donnait un air fragile.

Il se laissa aller à contempler ses cheveux, qui même en bataille comme maintenant, bouclaient joliment sur ses épaules. Ses yeux hésitant entre le bleu et le vert étaient pour lui comme le reflet de ses pensées.

Il se mit à rougir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de la regarder comme ça ? Heureusement pour lui Angelic n'avait rien vu. Elle observait pensivement un groupe d'oiseaux qui prenait son envol.

Puis elle secoua la tête comme pour revenir à la réalité, et se tourna vers Eriol.

-Oh, désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

Elle se leva.

-Bon, quand y faut, y faut !

-----

_Sakura et Eriol étaient sur l'immeuble près de la tour de Tokyo. Une jeune fille était à genoux devant eux, l'air perdue. Elle semblait fragile, tant elle était mince (je me répète…), et ses cheveux noirs flottaient paresseusement sur son visage._

_-Angelic ? s'étonna Sakura._

_La jeune fille la regarda sans comprendre._

_-Je… m'appelle… Angelic ? demanda-t-elle, peu convaincue._

_-Non, dit Eriol. Ce n'est pas ton nom._

_Elle le regarda et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes._

_-Je te connais… murmura-t-elle. Qui es-tu ?_

_-Eriol ? s'inquiéta Sakura._

_-Elle ne s'appelle pas Angelic, reprit le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle._

_-Alors qui suis-je ? hurla Angelic._

Sakura se réveilla au son du réveil. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et resta un instant à fixer le plafond, hébétée.

-Pitchoune ? s'inquiéta Kélo. Ça va ?

-Si quelqu'un va mal, à mon avis ce n'est pas moi, répondit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-J'ai refais l'autre rêve, celui avec Eriol et Angelic.

-Et ?

-Et Eriol m'assurait qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Angelic. Je n'y comprends rien…

-Il faut vraiment que tu parles avec lui.

-Je sais, mais je n'y arriverai pas. Du moins, pas avant un bout de temps… Bon sang ! Je déteste l'idée qu'il me cache quelque chose d'important !

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et s'écria :

-Woé ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va à la plage ! Il faut que je me prépare !

Elle se leva, s'habilla à vitesse grand V, et descendit à toute allure dans la cuisine où son père se trouvait déjà.

-Bonjour, ma chérie, dit-il en sirotant son café. Bien dormi ?

-Super !

Elle s'assit et commença à dévorer ses pancakes. Elle avait pas mal de temps devant elle et comptait bien en profiter pour ne pas speeder (bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait quelques minutes plus tôt !).

Elle devait attendre Tomoyo et toute la bande, et ensuite aller chercher Eriol et Angelic chez eux. Tomoyo s'était chargée de préparer le pique-nique (ou de le faire préparer ? Peut-être un peu des deux…-).

Après avoir mangé bien tranquillement et discuté avec son père, Sakura remonta dans sa chambre remplir son sac. Elle prit ses affaires de bain et les fourra dedans. Elle regarda le livre de Sakura qu'elle avait laissé sur son bureau.

Elle hésita un instant puis le prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Les 19 cartes étaient bien rangées à l'intérieur. La carte du dessus représentait Shadow. "Quelle ironie, pensa Sakura. Depuis le début nous combattons une ombre."

Elle referma le livre et décida de l'emporter. "On ne sait jamais, avec ce qui nous est arrivé", se dit-elle. Elle l'eut à peine mis dans son sac que la sonnette retentit. Peu après, Fujitaka l'appelait.

-J'arrive ! répondit-elle.

Elle attrapa son sac et fila jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Bonjour, tout le monde !

-Bonjour, Sakura, répondit Tomoyo. Tu es prête ?

-Oui.

-Alors allons-y. On va d'abord passer chez Eriol, et il nous emmènera jusque chez Angelic.

-Ok !

-----

-Dépêche-toi, Angel ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

-Deux secondes ! fit une voix à l'étage.

Eriol était dans l'entrée, attendant qu'Angelic veuille bien descendre le rejoindre. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elle lui répétait _deux secondes_ !

-Angel !

La sonnette retentit.

-Ils sont là ! cria-t-il.

Puis il ouvrit la porte.

-Attendez juste deux minutes, dit-il avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Sakura et ses amis échangèrent un regard étonné. Soudain Sakura crut comprendre.

-Non, ne me dites pas qu'Angie est ici…

Eriol s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

-Alors, tu viens ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Attend juste un peu que je trouve… Ah ! Ça y est !

-Enfin !

-Mais t'as fini, oui ? s'exclama Angelic. Je suis paresseuse, je suis lente… Tu n'as pas autre chose à me reprocher ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant !

-Grrr, tu perds rien pour attendre, toi !

-Allez, viens. Les autres nous attendent.

Ils redescendirent rapidement l'escalier puis rejoignirent la bande dans l'entrée. Ils furent tous surpris de voir Angelic.

-Angie ?

-C'est _Angel_, miss Saky ! corrigea la jeune fille.

-An-gel, dit la chasseuse en insistant comiquement sur chaque syllabe. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je squatte, répondit-elle simplement en lui passant devant pour sortir.

-Elle squatte… s'exclama Sakura, éberluée. Elle squatte, non mais je n'en reviens pas ! Eriol, tu n'as rien dit ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai invitée, sourit-il.

-Alors là je n'y comprends plus rien…

-Cherche pas, Saky, répliqua Angelic. C'est trop compliqué pour toi !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Sakura qui hésita un instant puis les imita.

-----

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'une rangée d'arbres, sur la plage. A peine arrivés, Sakura et Angelic exprimèrent l'envie d'aller se baigner dans l'instant.

Elles se mirent à courir jusqu'au bord de l'eau en faisant la course, puis Sakura plongea tandis qu'Angelic s'arrêtait et commençait à se passer de l'eau sur les bras et les jambes, pour éviter une éventuelle hydrocution.

Sakura ressortit la tête de l'eau et lui cria quelque chose que les autres n'entendirent pas. Ils virent Angelic s'avancer à son tour dans l'eau et rejoindre la chasseuse.

Tout le reste de la bande se mit à parler, tandis qu'Eriol continuait de regarder son amie nager. Il observait le moindre de ses mouvements avec un regard protecteur. (un peu comme avec Sakura et Shaolan à l'époque de la transformation des cartes, comme l'avait alors si bien dit Tomoyo. Vous voyez le genre, quoi…)

Tomoyo s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je connais ce regard !

-Tu es vraiment perspicace, dit-il sans lâcher Angelic des yeux.

-Mais je crois que cette fois c'est un peu plus fort… Je me trompe ?

-Tu te trompes rarement, Tomoyo, répondit-il simplement.

-Et n'as-tu rien d'autre à dire ?

-Que veux-tu que je dise ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, intrigué.

-Ce que tu ressens pour elle…

Il regarda de nouveau Angelic.

-C'est ma meilleure amie.

-Mais encore ?

-Rien de plus. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Je ne cherchais qu'à confirmer ce que je pensais.

-Verdict ?

-Vous êtes très proches, tous les deux. Je peux t'assurer que ton amitié est réciproque. Et qu'elle a beaucoup de chance !

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle lui adressa l'un de ses jolis sourires. Il le lui rendit après un moment.

-Merci, dit-il.

-----

Sakura et Angelic discutaient elles aussi, tout en nageant. Le sujet finit par tomber sur Eriol.

-Il te plaît beaucoup, avoue-le, disait Sakura.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas mignon ! déclara Angelic. Mais quant à sortir avec lui, tu fais fausse route.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami, il n'y a absolument rien entre nous à par une immense amitié !

-Ce que vous pouvez être ambigus, alors !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce que je veux dire ! fit Sakura en riant. Simplement que vous êtes _très_ proches, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. On dirait parfois deux amoureux.

-C'est parce que nous sommes très complices, expliqua Angelic.

-Je dois quand même t'avouer que votre amitié me surprend.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu… différente, admit Angelic. Je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi. Je le sens, c'est tout.

-Vous avez été rapides, je trouve.

-Probablement. Pour ma part, j'avais plus ou moins l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps. Et je crois que lui aussi.

-Ah oui ? fit Sakura, à peine surprise.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner, remarqua Angelic.

-C'est juste que…

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle avait senti quelque chose. Se pouvait-il que… Elle se mit à nager à toute vitesse, suivie par une Angelic complètement larguée et qui peinait pour la rattraper.

Sakura sortit précipitamment de l'eau et courut jusqu'à ses amis qui ne comprenaient rien. Elle fixait un point au loin, comme hypnotisée.

-Sakura ? s'inquiéta Tomoyo. Que se passe-t-il ?

Angelic arriva à cet instant. Soudain elle et Eriol échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers le point que regardait Sakura.

-Il est ici… fit celle-ci.

_Fin du chapitre 8_

-------

Hoho, mais qui arrive donc ? La grande méchante Ombre ? Et pourquoi Angelic réagit tout le temps lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose ?

Bref. Je suis inspirée en ce moment : 4 chapitres en 1 week-end, c'est pas humain ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire… En plus j'ai encore tout plein d'idées ! Euh, par contre râlez pas si vous n'avez pas tous ces chapitres d'un coup, il faut bien que je ménage mon suspens !

Sur ce je vous laisse, et j'attend vos réactions ! Bonnes, mauvaises, je prends tout ! Faut que ce soit constructif, d'acc ?

Salut !

DreamAngel7

_A venir :_ Une journée à la plage 


	9. Une journée à la plage

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

---

**_Eh bien vu le délai de publication du dernier chapitre, j'ai vraiment été étonnée du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues… (sachant notamment que j'ai mis un chapitre d'une autre fic qui lui, n'a eu strictement aucun succès, ça fait plaisir…) Alors je vous dis un grand merci à vous qui me suivez, et si jamais je tarde trop pour un chapitre (sauf le 29 qui bloque à mort, pitié aidez-moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) n'hésitez pas à me le dire… Encore merci à vous_**

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Emilie Rosier :** Contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, j'espère Que celui-là sera également à la hauteur… Et je ne te dirai pas ce que veut dire ce fameux « il est là » vu que c'était mon petit suspens et que tu auras la réponse ici lol V'là la suite, bonne lecture

**Arala :** Déprimer ? Tu commençais à déprimer ? Bah euh… lol J'espère que ce chapitre aussi sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, et les prochains aussi… Enfin merci pour tes compliments et pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir. Effectivement j'écris d'autres fics, trop pour les compter (j'ai dû en abandonner plein pour pouvoir continuer celles qui me tenaient vraiment à cœur, mais de toutes façons elles n'intéressaient pas grand monde, celles-là, alors bon…) mais c'est la seule que je fais sur Sakura. Pourquoi, tu en connais d'autres de moi ?

**Calliope la muse :** Que tu découvres ou ne découvre pas depuis peu, je suis tout de même contente que tu prennes le temps de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire tout ça… Je vois que tu aimes aussi beaucoup Eriol… Cool Au début ce n'était pas spécialement mon préféré, mais en fait… lol Pour les couples, tu verras bien, j'ai pris un immense plaisir à les former, surtout vu comment ça se passe (Dreamy toute fière lol)

Et oui j'ai été lire ta fic (rigole, j'y ai été seulement parce que tu m'en as parlé, ça fait un moment que j'avais arrêté de lire des fics sur Sakura, mais vais m'y remettre ! lol)

**Eriol :** Contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que je tiens beaucoup à mon suspens mais je n'ai aucune excuse pour publier mes chapitres avec autant de délai lol Vu que je suis en train de bosser sur le 29… Même s'il bloque un peu, je l'avoue, j'en ai quand même encore 20 à poster avec celui-ci… Mais bon, tant que tu continues à suivre, c'est que y'a suffisamment de bon dans cette fic, qu'elle vaut le coup, quoi… C'est super…

-------

Chapitre 9 : _Une journée à la plage_

-Mais qui est ici, Sakura ? demanda Tomoyo.

Au loin, on commençait à distinguer un petit point. Puis une silhouette. Sakura se mit à crier et courut vers elle.

-Shaolaaaaan !

Tous furent d'abord surpris, puis ils sourirent. Le petit ami de Sakura était de retour ! Voilà qui n'allait pas manquer de la rendre heureuse ! Angelic regarda Eriol, étonnée.

-Shaolan ? fit-elle. Comme les moines ? (lol lol lol !!! Je suis tarée !!!)

Toute la bande ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ah non, c'est les moines Shaolin, reprit Angelic sans rien remarquer.

Tous tombèrent à la renverse. De son côté, Sakura arriva à hauteur de Shaolan. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, intimidée. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais… elle le trouvait encore plus beau qu'à son départ. Et puis cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle l'attendait !

-Bonjour, Sakura, dit-il.

Elle rougit fortement.

-Eh bien ? Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle timidement.

Puis elle se décida et se précipita dans ses bras. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'écria-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que lui aussi pleurait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car elle sentit l'ennemi. Shaolan l'avait senti également.

-Alors c'est ça votre problème… dit-il.

Soudain le vent se mit à souffler avec force, le sable s'envolait en petits tourbillons, au ras du sol. Mais il eut vite fait de tous les aveugler.

---

-Séparons-les, murmura une voix satisfaite. Je n'aime pas ce genre de retrouvailles.

---

Sakura chercha instinctivement à prendre la main de Shaolan, mais celui-ci fut emporté par le vent.

-Sakuraaaaa ! cria-t-il.

Pour le reste du groupe, la situation n'était pas meilleure. Les affaires de tout le monde s'étaient déjà envolées. Tomoyo avait tout même eut le réflexe de prendre sa caméra avec elle (au départ c'était pour filmer les retrouvailles !).

-Où êtes-vous ? cria-t-elle par-dessus le bruit du vent.

Naoko et Lika ne répondirent pas.

-Elles ont sûrement été emportées par le vent ! Aaaaah !

-Chiharu ! Yamazaki ! Où êtes-vous ?

-Tomoyo, il faut s'éloigner d'ici, et vite ! Le vent nous emmène vers la mer !

-Eriol, comment tu le sais ? (vous aurez facilement deviné que tout le monde crie tout le temps, ça m'évitera de le répéter à chaque fois !)

Angelic était fermement accrochée à son bras. Lui-même la tenait serrée contre lui. Ils tentaient en vain d'avancer du côté d'où leur parvenait la voix de Tomoyo, mais rien à faire, le vent était trop fort.

Seule sur un bout de plage un peu plus loin, au milieu d'une véritable tornade de sable qui la contournait étrangement, Sakura pleurait. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ce qui l'attristait la plus, c'était qu'au moment où elle retrouvait enfin son seul amour, elle risquait de le perdre. Si elle ne faisait rien, il allait y passer, comme tous ses amis.

-Ça, jamais ! hurla-t-elle. _Clé du pouvoir stellaire ! Montre-nous ta véritable forme ! Moi, Sakura par notre lien te l'ordonne ! Libération !_ Fly !

Elle s'éleva au centre de ce qui pouvait être l'œil d'un cyclone. Tout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait qu'une tempête de sable. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne savait pas comment l'arrêter, de plus elle n'avait pas eu à capturer Windy. Elle se retrouvait confrontée à quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Réfléchis, Sakura, réfléchis, murmura-t-elle. Improvise, tu ne pourras pas l'avoir avec des moyens normaux…

Le vent avait emporté Shaolan et les autres jusqu'à la mer où il les avait précipités. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour rester à la surface de l'eau, mais les vagues étaient trop fortes et imprévisibles.

Sakura le vit bientôt. Elle resta horrifiée devant le spectacle de ses amis luttant pour ne pas se noyer. Ils étaient tous séparés et éparpillés.

-Watery ! cria-t-elle. Emporte-les dans un endroit plus calme !

La carte réussi tant bien que mal à calmer la fureur de la mer. Elle créa un espace où la surface de l'eau restait relativement stable. Sakura n'en regarda pas plus. Elle savait que la carte risquait de s'affaiblir. Elle devait faire vite.

-Sakura ! Trouve la source du cyclone !

-Kélo !

-Dépêche-toi !

Elle s'arrêta au cœur de la tornade, dans l'œil. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Elle les rouvrit soudain et regarda juste en dessous d'elle.

-Shield ! Encercle le cœur du cyclone ! hurla-t-elle en s'élevant le plus possible.

Un bouclier transparent se forma tout autour du cyclone. Puis il commença à se resserrer de plus en plus, comprimant le vent qui mugissait horriblement.

-On dirait… comme un gémissement, murmura Sakura.

Le bouclier n'avait plus que la taille d'un ballon de foot. Soudain il rétrécit d'un coup et disparut. Sakura se dépêcha de redescendre avant que ses amis ne la voient voler, puis rangea sa clé.

---

-Voilà qui est intéressant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Tu es plus intelligente que je le pensais, Sakura…

---

Kélo s'approcha vivement d'elle.

-Merci, Kélo, tu m'as bien aidée.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui a eu cette idée géniale !

-Merci quand même ! Mais rentre vite, sinon les autres vont te voir. A ce soir !

-----

Shaolan nageait à toute allure, pour aider ses anciens amis à sortir de l'eau. Avant que Shield ne fasse disparaître la tornade, Watery avait faibli, et ils avaient à nouveau été dispersés.

Il était aidé par Eriol, mais il devinait que celui-ci cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Ils étaient tous les deux les moins fatigués de tout le groupe. Peut-être grâce à leurs pouvoirs.

Eriol s'approcha de Tomoyo, qu'il venait de retrouver dans l'eau encore agitée. Elle semblait déçue mais pas apeurée.

-Ma caméra est fichue ! se lamenta-t-elle. Je venais de filmer les plus belles retrouvailles de ma vie ! () Oh, bonjour, Shaolan. Comment vas-tu?

-Un peu… dérouté. Et assez en colère, répondit-il.

-Oh ! Regardez, fit Tomoyo.

Deux grandes silhouettes couraient vers eux. Elles plongèrent dans l'eau et nagèrent rapidement.

-Toya et Yukito, ils viennent vous aider, les garçons.

-Désolés d'être en retard ! cria l'un d'eux. Mais heureusement qu'on est là !

-Eriol !

L'interpellé se retourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Angel…

-Vas-y, lui dit Tomoyo.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui, on se débrouille, confirma Shaolan.

Eriol s'éloigna vers Angelic qui nageait elle aussi très vite jusqu'à lui. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être encore en vie et ensemble.

-Ils sortent ensemble ? demanda Shaolan.

-Non, répondit Tomoyo. C'est sa meilleure amie. Au fait, où est Sakura ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la plage. Il laissa Tomoyo assise sur le sable, puis courut jusqu'au pied d'un arbre où il venait de repérer quelqu'un.

-Sakuraaa ! cria-t-il.

-Oh, non, pas lui ! fit Toya, toujours dans l'eau, Naoko sur le dos.

-Tu nous fait encore le complexe du grand-frère ? demanda Yukito avec un sourire, portant Lika.

-Oh ! Fiche-moi la paix avec ça !

Shaolan trouva Sakura appuyée le dos à l'arbre. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Sakura, ça va ?

-Ce vent était très fort, répondit-elle faiblement. J'ai eu du mal à le contenir. Je suis… trop fatiguée…

-Alors dors un peu.

-Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça…

-Ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Et dire que ma caméra est morte ! se lamentait encore Tomoyo, un peu plus loin.

-----

Eriol et Angelic restèrent quelques minutes sans parler. Ils avaient eu si peur ! Ils écoutèrent le souffle de l'autre, le temps de bien prendre conscience que tout s'était bien fini.

Puis, sans la lâcher, Eriol retourna vers la plage. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous ensemble. Sakura dormait dans les bras de Shaolan, au grand désespoir de son frère.

-Mais tu vas la lâcher, oui ? s'énervait-il.

-Hors de question, rétorquait Shaolan. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est la même chose !

-Je crois que notre journée à la plage est fichue, dit Lika. C'est dommage, ça promettait d'être une belle journée…

-On en fera une autre, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Chiharu.

-Et on pourra même inviter M. Terada, ajouta Tomoyo.

Lika rougit.

-Je propose que chacun rentre chez soi, fit Toya en se levant. Je ne pense pas que vous ferez grand-chose maintenant.

Tous approuvèrent. Toya décida de ramener Sakura chez elle. Lui et Yukito étaient venus avec la voiture de ce dernier. Shaolan insista pour les accompagner.

-Hors de question ! rétorqua Toya.

-De toute façon, si tu ne m'emmènes pas, j'irais tout seul ! répliqua Shaolan.

Toya soupira. Il ne pouvait plus que dire oui. Pourquoi ce garçon avait-il toujours le dernier mot ?

Fujitaka courut vers eux dès qu'il vit Sakura endormie dans les bras de Shaolan. Il discuta avec son fils pendant que Shaolan transportait la chasseuse dans sa chambre.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Kélo… qui poussa un cri sonore.

-Arrête, la peluche, elle va se réveiller.

Kélo se tut, mais il continua de regarder le jeune homme d'un œil mauvais. Sakura se réveilla quand il la posa sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle vit qui était près d'elle, elle sourit.

-Shaolan…

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillée, tout à l'heure.

-Je lui ai déjà dit, coupa Kélo.

-J'ai le droit de la complimenter, moi aussi ! s'exclama Shaolan.

-Kélo… fit Sakura.

-D'accord.

Il baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, répondit Shaolan. Ma mère a accepté à contre-cœur, je crois qu'elle a vu que j'étais décidé. Non, en fait… elle n'en sait rien…

-C'est vrai ?! Je m'en fiche, je suis si contente que tu sois là !

-Et moi je suis heureux !

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. C'était leur premier baiser. Mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain.

-Toya ! s'écria Sakura.

-Je repars chez moi, dit celui-ci avec un air coléreux. Papa veut que je laisse mon ancienne chambre au morveux.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu fais cette tête !

-Salut !

-Passage éclair, fit Shaolan.

-C'est vrai que je ne le vois plus autant, admit Sakura.

-Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de changer de sujet, mais te sens-tu assez en forme pour me donner des détails sur ce qui se passe ?

-Je pense que oui.

Il l'écouta attentivement. Elle lui raconta tout, avec les détails, depuis le retour d'Eriol. Shaolan ne savait pas par quoi commencer la discussion qui suivit. Les épreuves lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Comment as-tu réussi à… fit-il, admiratif. Je veux dire, avec Mirror ?

-Personne n'en sait rien, et moi encore moins !

-Tes pouvoirs ont drôlement augmenté, si tu as réussi un truc pareil !

-Merci, Kélo me l'a déjà dit ! sourit Sakura. Et je vais te dire la même chose qu'à lui : les compliments ne m'intéressent pas.

-Ah oui ? A une époque tu aimais bien ça !

-Faux ! Mais Tomoyo ne l'a jamais pris en compte.

---

-Ce que j'aime m'amuser avec eux… Vous n'avez pas fini d'en voir ! J'ai de grands projets pour vous !

_Fin du chapitre 9_

-------

Ho ho ! Moi aussi je m'amuse ! Vrai de vrai ! Ok, j'en fais peut-être des fois un peu trop, mais m'en fous ! Moi j'adore cette histoire ! Après, chacun son avis… D'ailleurs j'attends les vôtres !

Euh, dites… Cette Ombre (on va l'appeler comme ça, ce sera plus simple), pourquoi elle fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui l'amuse exactement ? Pour moi c'est facile, je leur fais faire ce que je veux ! (bah tiens, pas tyrannique à part ça !) Mais pour elle, on ne sait pas ! (enfin moi je sais, mais pas vous ! )

Au fait ça y est ! J'ai lu les n° 2 et 4 ! Maintenant je vais tous les relire…

Salut bye !

DreamAngel7

_A venir :_ Doutes 


	10. Doutes

**Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Emilie Rosier :** Je suis bien contente que tu ais cru que c'était un ennemi, ça veut dire que mon petit suspens a bien marché… Pour le coup des moines, bah… on contrôle pas toujours nos pensées débiles lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, mais il ne fait pas partie des meilleurs… Nan, le meilleur est à venir lol

**eriol :** A vrai dire je n'aime pas trop non plus les retrouvailles/amour/machin/tout est beau etc… ça part très vite dans les violons et le chamallow-love et c'est gnangnan à souhait… D'où le fait que j'ai tout cassé (toute fière lol) même si bon, à la fin j'ai bien été obligée d'en faire un bout… Question tyrannie, je crois que je n'ai pas encore atteint mon niveau maximal lol

**Arala :** Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui peuvent mettre jusqu'à 6mois/1an pour publier un chapitre… J'espère ne pas en arriver là, mais si ce chapitre 29 continue à me bloquer de la sorte, ça va pas le faire… Dire qu'il enclenche un truc hyper important… et surtout le début de la deuxième partie… Eh galèèèère… lol Et je fais de mon mieux pour être toujours à la hauteur (même si des fois c'est pas fameux…)

Si tu veux lire d'autres fics, va dans mon profil, j'en ai quelques unes… autrement je pourrais toujours t'envoyer des liens vers d'autres sites par mail…

**Abygaelle :** Logique logique, ça dépend, mais chacun a vu qui il voulait lol En tout cas contente de t'avoir malgré tout surprise avec cette attaque, yeah ! Pour les rêves euh… je trouvais que les filles Clamp s'en tiraient très bien et puis… j'essaie de ne pas trop m'éloigner de leur histoire alors euh… Comment ça je suis pire qu'elles ? lol pas possible, c'est pas possible… Et comme ça je maîtrise bien le suspens ? Bein… C'est génial ! lololol

-------

Chapitre 10 : _Doutes_

-Shaolan… dit Sakura. Il y a quelqu'un qui joue avec nous, et je n'aime pas ça. Et… je viens de penser à quelque chose…

-Quoi ?

-Je me rappelle avoir dit à Eriol que notre ennemi s'inspirait probablement des cartes. On a eu le feu, le tonnerre, et puis aujourd'hui, le vent. Mais il dit qu'il ne faisait que nous imposer diverses catastrophes naturelles. Comment peut-il le savoir ?

-Tu crois qu'il sait quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tout semble revenir à lui. Le feu s'est déclaré devant chez lui, l'orage s'est concentré chez lui aussi. Et puis le vent…

-Il était là, acheva Shaolan.

-Oui. Et puis cette histoire avec Angelic… A chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, elle est avec lui. Et puis il y a ces rêves dans lesquels Eriol me dit qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Angelic… Je n'y comprends rien !

-Tu as réessayé de lui parler ?

-Ça ne sert à rien ! Il évite tout le temps le sujet. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose : Angelic a un lien avec Clow.

-Dis-moi, fit pensivement Shaolan. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Cette fille possède une aura. Elle a des pouvoirs. Petits, semblerait-il, mais quand même.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

-Comment as-tu fait pour passer à côté ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Avec ta magie ça aurait dû te sauter aux yeux !

-Attends… maintenant que tu me le dis… La première fois, avec le feu, j'ai senti… une présence dans la maison d'Eriol. Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement, et puis j'avais oublié.

-Ce qui me surprend surtout, c'est leur amitié.

-Voilà que tu t'y remets ! s'exclama Sakura.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Je sais ! Ça m'étonne aussi, tu sais. Je trouve que ça a été trop rapide. Je l'ai dit à Angelic, d'ailleurs. Tout à l'heure, pendant qu'on nageait. Et elle m'a dit un truc… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.

-Toi, tu es persuadée qu'Eriol sait quelque chose.

-On voit bien que tu n'étais pas là ces derniers mois !

-Oui, et je compte bien rattraper mon retard !

-----

-Eriol ?

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais savoir… Tu n'as pas eu une impression bizarre sur ce… cyclone ?

Eriol se tenait debout devant la fenêtre du salon, comme il aimait le faire. Angelic était assise derrière lui sur un fauteuil.

-C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant de quoi elle parlait.

-Je ne sais pas, comme… Je ne pense pas qu'il était naturel. Un peu comme… comme pour l'orage, tu te rappelles ?

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? D'un côté il avait ressenti la même chose, mais d'un autre, comment tout lui avouer ? En avait-il seulement envie ? Jusqu'à présent il avait tout fait pour que ça ne l'atteigne pas.

-C'est un peu inhabituel, peut-être, mais je pense que c'est tout, mentit-il. Tu as dû t'imaginer des choses… Tu es très fatiguée en ce moment, ça vient peut-être de là…

Angelic ne parut pas convaincue, mais il ne le vit pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui cache quelque chose ? Il semblait avoir un secret, très important. Mais à propos de quoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec lui. Non, bien sûr que non, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose…

"Oublie ça, Angel, se dit-elle. Tu dramatises pour des bêtises." (oh la belle rime !)

-Eriol, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Ce garçon qui était avec Toya, qui était-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et Shaolan non plus.

-Oh… Shaolan est le petit ami de Sakura. Ça fait à peu près sept ans qu'ils ne sont pas vus.

-Si longtemps ?!

"Si tu savais, Angel, pensa-t-il. Je crois que pour nous ça a été bien plus long…"

-Toya, tu le connais déjà, continua-t-il, on le croise tous les jours.

-Et l'homme qui était avec lui (bein oui, ce sont des hommes maintenant, 16723 ans !), qui était-ce ?

-Yukito Tsukishiro, le meilleur ami de Toya. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré !

-Yukito…

Eriol se retourna.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je t'étonnerais si je te disais que je ne l'aime pas trop ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé que… Il a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas, je crois.

-Oui, tu m'étonnes.

Angelic releva la tête, surprise.

-Yukito est très apprécié, il est très gentil. Sincèrement, tu m'étonnes.

-Oh…

"Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, se dit soudain Eriol. Il y a peut-être un explication… Yué ?"

-Eriol, ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Oui, oui. Je pensais juste à quelque chose.

-Et à quoi donc ?

-Au fait que tu es vraiment unique.

Il lui adressa un sourire. Angelic rougit.

-----

Sakura se tenait comme à l'habitude près de la tour de Tokyo. Eriol n'était pas là, pas plus qu'Angelic. La chasseuse chercha autour d'elle. Elle était seule.

Soudain un rire se fit entendre, provenant du haut de la tour. Un rire comme on imagine celui d'une sorcière. Fort, démoniaque… et dément. Un rire à donner des frissons.

Sakura leva les yeux, vaguement inquiète. Elle vit une ombre perchée sur le sommet de la tour. Le tissu de ses vêtements voletait en tous sens, simulacre de serpents.

-Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, Sakura ! cria une voix féminine. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi et tes amis !

---

Sakura ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

-C'est une femme, dit-elle.

-Qui ? fit une voix.

Sakura tourna la tête.

-Bonjour, Shaolan, désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

-Je ne dormais pas.

-Tant mieux !

Elle et Shaolan avaient dormi ensemble. Ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, puis Sakura s'était finalement endormie, et Shaolan était resté couché près d'elle.

-Alors, qui est une femme ? insista-t-il.

-Notre ennemi.

-Et tu as vu à quoi elle ressemble ?

-Je ne vois jamais à quoi ressemblent les personnes que je vois dans mes rêves avant de savoir qui elles sont, tu le sais !

-J'avais oublié… Elle t'a parlée ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Je crois qu'elle va s'amuser encore longtemps avec nous.

-Super…

-----

Yukito et Toya étaient assis dans la cuisine. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Yukito regardait son ami d'un air amusé : Toya faisait la tête depuis la veille.

-Tu le déteste à ce point ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, grogna Toya.

-Il ne t'a pourtant rien fait, remarqua Yukito. J'avais raison hier, c'est encore le complexe du grand frère !

-Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Un garçon qui la laisse toute seule pendant sept ans et qui revient, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

-Il l'appelait toutes les semaines, je me trompe ?

-Tu appelles ça avoir une relation avec quelqu'un ?

-Si je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je crois que j'arriverai à m'en contenter, répondit Yukito. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

Toya le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis but une gorgée de café.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je préfèrerais quand même ne pas en arriver là. J'aurais tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, en fait.

Yukito sourit.

-Parles-en avec lui, conseilla-t-il.

-----

Un peu plus tôt, dans la nuit

Angelic avait eu du mal à dormir. Après trois ou quatre heures à se tourner et se retourner, elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre et descendit dans la bibliothèque. Elle prit un livre au hasard et se mit à lire.

Mais les mots se brouillaient devant ses yeux fatigués. La chaleur l'abrutissait, mais même si ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle reposa le livre.

-C'est incroyable, murmura-t-elle. Je m'endors n'importe quand n'importe où, et quand je suis fatiguée, je n'y arrive pas. Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

Elle décida de sortir. Il faisait nuit, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. L'air du dehors lui ferait sûrement du bien.

Elle ouvrit la porte et hésita un instant. Et si Eriol s'inquiétait ?

"Non, il dort, il n'en saura rien si je n'en parle pas" se dit-elle.

Et elle sortit. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, et marcha à travers la ville.

-----

En réalité, Eriol ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait, comme tous les soirs, à la même chose.

Qui était Angelic ?

Cette question ne cessait de le hanter. Il savait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, et soupçonnait qu'elle ait jadis été une parente de sa famille. Mais la réponse restait incomplète.

Et puis… pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien si vraiment… Elle avait simplement le sentiment de le connaître. Et alors ? A quoi cela menait-il ?

Il voulait des réponses précises. Des certitudes. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle était pour lui, réellement.

Jusqu'à maintenant il avait plutôt eu la désagréable impression d'être manipulé par des émotions anciennes, il ne savait plus si son amitié pour elle était née dans la présent, ou dans le passé.

Il aimait l'imprévu, certes, mais cette histoire ne touchait plus à l'imprévu. C'était autre chose, tournée vraisemblablement vers le passé, _son_ passé, et qui lui échappait totalement.

Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il savait de plus qu'il n'était pas le seul à en souffrir. Sakura, Tomoyo, ses gardiens, et bientôt Shaolan, tous s'inquiétaient pour lui, à cause de ça. Et Angelic commençait à avoir des doutes.

C'était peut-être le pire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pose des questions avant qu'il n'ait les réponses, ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à faire. Dire qu'elle était toujours présente lorsque leur ennemi attaquait…

Se pouvait-il que ce soit Angelic qui soit visée ?! Il savait qu'il connaissait cette aura, mais… Se pouvait-il qu'il n'y ait aucune coïncidence dans tout ce qui arrivait ?

Il se redressa soudain sur son lit. Il ne sentait plus son aura…

-----

Angelic fixa le pingouin d'un air surpris. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du chemin qu'elle avait pris. Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir sur une balançoire.

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. Ils se virent au dernier moment. Angelic resta bouche bée.

-Vous… Je vous connais ! s'écria-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnue était vêtue bizarrement. Dans le noir, on croyait voir des rubans tomber souplement le long de son corps. Elle la regarda. Puis un étrange sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Dreamy chérie, comme on se retrouve, dit-elle avec un ton ironique. Tu ne m'arranges pas, tu le sais ? Tu n'es pas censée avoir vu mon visage.

Angelic resta sans bouger, pétrifiée. La voix de cette femme lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais elle lui faisait peur.

-Et j'ai encore envie de jouer. Alors tu vas bien gentiment oublier que tu m'as vue, d'accord ? continuait-elle.

Elle leva la main devant le front d'Angelic. Elle se mit à rire. La jeune fille frissonna de peur.

-Fais de beaux, rêves, Dreamy chérie… Dors et oublie, petite fille !

_Fin du chapitre 10_

-------

Je voulais vous poser une question : d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans le manga, il semblerait que l'histoire se soit passée en presque deux ans (si on oublie le retour de Shaolan, bien sûr). Ce qui voudrait dire que quand Eriol s'en va, Sakura a 12 ans. Je me trompe ou j'ai raison ?

Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, mais perso, c'est pas mon préféré. Tiens, d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi ne pas me dire quel est votre chapitre préféré ? Question conne…

Salut !

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ Doutes, suite 


	11. Doutes, suite

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

---

_**petite note à tous mes lecteurs :**_

Je ne sais pas si cela peut vous intéresser, mais sachez que depuis vendredi dernier, je travaille à l'adaptation de cette fic, afin d'en faire une histoire à part entière, qui puisse, si cela est possible, être apte à la publication. Ça faisait déjà pas mal de temps que j'y pensais mais je trouvais ça impossible à dissocier de Sakura… La preuve en est faite que c'est tout à fait possible.

L'univers sera malgré tout totalement différent, je ne reprendrai que certaines bases de la fic, mais pour rattacher ça à Sakura, bonne chance lol Enfin… En environ une trentaine d'heures, je suis parvenue à avoir tous les personnages principaux, une ébauche de l'histoire, et des références à des tas de choses… J'ai passé 10h d'affilées dessus hier… Des fois je me fais très très peur… lol

(pitié le jury de mon concours de nouvelles, dites-moi que je vais gagner samedi prochain… Veux me trouver un éditeur…)

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Emilie Rosier :** Bien, tant mieux si tu l'as apprécié, celui-ci n'est pas vraiment mieux… Mais le prochain devrait être mieux… Patience, patience, les réponses approchent…

**eriol :** Tant pis si tu n'as pas vraiment de préféré, moi-même dans ceux-là… Y'a bien mieux après lol Enfin si tu n'as pas eu de mal à le lire… On verra pour celui-là… (j'ai eu une baisse de régime à cette époque je crois lol) Mais celui-là n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, désolée de te décevoir. Ça viendra…

**Arala :** Hm c'est bien, les questions, je trouve. Je serais fière de t'empêcher de dormir pour ça lol (ça veut dire que j'ai mes chances pour une éventuelle publication, non ? …) Pis moi aussi je suis contente d'écrire aussi bien lol Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques années je me croyais incapable d'écrire même un petit texte intéressant… Quel chemin !

-------

Chapitre 11 : _Doutes, suite_

Sakura et Shaolan ne semblaient pas vouloir se lever. Il devait être aux environs de neuf heures. Fujitaka était parti tôt ce matin-là, ayant une réunion importante à préparer.

Soudain le téléphone sonna. Sakura soupira, puis se décida à aller répondre.

-Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle à Shaolan en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle se précipita en bas et décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Sakura ? C'est Eriol. Tu... tu n'aurais pas vu Angelic, par hasard ?

-Eriol, il se passe quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose, coupa-t-elle. Et il serait peut-être temps que tu nous en parles.

-Sakura, si j'avais quelque chose à dire…

-Tu _as_ des choses à dire !

-Le moment est mal choisi pour parler, Sakura. Angelic a disparu et je suis inquiet.

-Elle a disparu ?

-Elle est sortie cette nuit et elle n'est pas revenue. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que je la cherche.

-Shaolan et moi, on va t'aider. On te retrouve chez toi, d'accord ?

-D'accord, soupira Eriol.

-Et Eriol…

-Oui ?

-Quand on l'aura retrouvée, il faudra vraiment qu'on parle.

-Je crois que cette fois je ne pourrais pas y échapper, de toutes façons…

-Au fait, j'ai rêvé de notre ennemi.

-Et ?

-C'est une femme.

-Merci du renseignement.

Ils raccrochèrent. Un peu plus tard, Sakura et Shaolan sonnaient à la porte. Tomoyo et Kélo étaient avec eux. Eriol vint ouvrir. Il avait l'air fatigué et très inquiet.

-Eriol, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, assura Sakura.

-J'espère que tu as raison, répondit-il d'un air las. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

-Mais tu n'y crois pas, remarqua Tomoyo.

-Je propose qu'on y aille tout de suite, dit Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver.

-----

Ce furent Sakura et Shaolan qui retrouvèrent Angelic. Ils se guidèrent en tentant de repérer son aura. Il leur sembla qu'elle avait faibli depuis la veille. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue du parc du pingouin.

-Angelic ! s'écria soudain la chasseuse.

Elle s'élança jusqu'aux balançoires, suivie par Shaolan. Angelic était allongée sur le sol, immobile. Sakura s'agenouilla près d'elle. Shaolan sortit son téléphone (merci Tomoyo !) et appela Eriol. Il répondit immédiatement.

-Allô ?

-C'est Sakura ? fit Tomoyo en bruit de fond.

-Eriol, c'est Shaolan.

-Vous l'avez retrouvée ?! s'enquit Eriol. Dis-moi qu'elle va bien…

-Elle respire, fit Sakura à Shaolan.

-Eriol, ça va, elle est juste inconsciente. On te la ramène.

Shaolan put sentir le soulagement dans la voix d'Eriol.

-Je me charge de prévenir Nakuru et Spinel, dit-il. Shaolan…

-Oui ?

-Merci…

-Arrête ton char et à tout de suite, répondit Shaolan avec un sourire.

-----

Eriol monta Angelic dans sa chambre, laissant les autres s'installer dans son salon. Il resta un instant à la regarder, soulagé de la savoir en bonne santé, puis sortit et ferma silencieusement la porte. Nakuru s'approcha de lui.

-Eriol, cette fois tu ne passeras pas au travers, ils t'attendent tous.

-Je sais.

-Tu penses qu'Angelic a pu être attaquée par cette femme ?

-J'espère que non.

-Tu as beaucoup de choses sur le cœur, Clow, dit Nakuru. Il est temps que tu sortes de cet isolement qui ne te mène nulle part.

-Ainsi tu sais que cela concerne Clow…

-Je m'en suis doutée depuis le début. On t'attend, ne tarde pas trop.

Nakuru descendit. Eriol posa le front sur la porte et ferma les yeux.

-J'en sais à peine plus que vous, que pourrais-je vous apprendre de plus ? murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta de la porte et rejoignit les autres.

---

Il n'avait pas senti la présence d'une mystérieuse ombre. Celle-ci était plutôt amusée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Ainsi… C'est étonnant que je ne m'en sois pas rendue compte… La réincarnation de ce très cher Clow. Voilà qui est plutôt… intéressant…

---

Eriol trouva tout le monde assis dans le salon, à l'attendre. Il se dirigea vers son siège et s'assit sans un mot. Il garda les yeux baissés, comme s'il se sentait coupable.

-Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes inquiets pour moi et j'en suis désolé, commença-t-il. Sakura, tu as sûrement remarqué qu'elle possède des pouvoirs…

Elle acquiesça.

-Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-elle.

Eriol secoua la tête.

-Si je le savais ! La seule chose dont je suis pratiquement sûr, c'est qu'elle a connu Clow.

-Je sais, dit Sakura.

Eriol releva la tête.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de mes rêves, continua-t-elle, avant de les raconter en détails.

Eriol écouta sans rien dire. Plus Sakura parlait, plus il semblait triste. Sakura hésita, puis demanda :

-Eriol, tu es sûr de ne pas savoir qui elle est ? Dans mon rêve tu avais l'air au courant…

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas et elle n'est pas en mesure de me le dire, c'est… irritant ! Dire que je… que _Clow_ l'a connue et que je ne me rappelle pas du tout d'elle ! Je ne sais rien sur elle, c'est pour cette raison que je ne vous ai rien dit, je n'avais rien à dire, tout simplement.

-Mais tu es sûr que Clow l'a connue ? demanda Kélo. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais vue, je pense que je m'en serais souvenu…

-J'ai pu la rencontrer avant de te créer, objecta Eriol.

Kélo n'ajouta rien. "Il me semble pourtant que son aura me dit quelque chose" pensa-t-il.

-Désolé, je ne sais rien, reprit Eriol. Excepté que la première fois que je l'ai vue, je l'ai appelée "Dreamy". Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit son nom, et puis ça ne me dit pas grand chose.

Kélo releva la tête. "Dreamy ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom ? Nous en aurait-il parlé ?"

-----

Dans la soirée, Eriol était assis dans la bibliothèque. Il réfléchissait. Un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête.

-Angel ? Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune fille s'avança un peu dans la pièce. Elle hocha la tête.

-Plutôt fatiguée, je crois, répondit-elle. Et un peu patraque. J'ai l'impression d'être encore en train de dormir.

-Assied-toi.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Je pense avoir déjà vu pire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Je me rappelle juste être sortie, et puis plus rien.

-On t'a retrouvée inconsciente au parc du pingouin.

-Le parc… Je me suis encore endormie ? Je croyais que ça m'était passé…

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis sortie… Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais très fatiguée.

-Angel…

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi que tu ne sortiras plus seule la nuit sans me prévenir. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

-Eh ! Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ici ?

Eriol baissa la tête. "Beaucoup de choses…" pensa-t-il.

-----

Une semaine plus tard environ, une fête fut organisée au sanctuaire Tsukimine. Sakura y alla avec Shaolan. Elle rencontra rapidement Tomoyo avec son éternelle caméra, ainsi que Toya et Yukito.

Ils croisèrent Lika main dans la main avec M. Terada. Ils avaient l'air heureux de s'être trouvés un moment pour être ensemble. Lika portait un lapin en peluche très joli.

-C'est lui qui l'a gagné pour moi, dit-elle en se blottissant contre M. Terada.

-Comme il est mignon ! s'exclama Sakura.

-Tu veux le même ? demanda Shaolan avec un sourire.

Sakura lui pinça gentiment la joue.

-C'est toi mon lapin ! fit-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-A propos de lapin, vous savez pourquoi…

-Tais-toi, Yamazaki, tu dis encore des bêtises !

-Bonsoir, les amoureux ! dit Sakura.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! répondirent les deux intéressés. C'est une jolie fête, non ?

-Plutôt ; c'est très bien décoré ! Ça me rappelle l'époque où Mlle Mizuki vivait ici. Elle faisait elle aussi de jolies fêtes !

Elle échangea un regard avec Shaolan.

-Je crois qu'ils arrivent, murmura-t-il.

-Là-bas ! s'écria Sakura. Eriol ! Angelic ! Par ici !

Les deux interpellés s'approchèrent, bras dessus bras dessous..

-Bonsoir, tout le monde, dit Eriol.

Angelic fixa Yukito d'un air interrogatif.

-Quoi ? fit celui-ci. J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ?

Elle secoua la tête et regarda ailleurs. Elle avait envie de partir en courant. Si elle avait été une autruche, sa tête aurait déjà été bien ancrée dans le sol. Elle serra un peu plus le bras d'Eriol.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, oui, ça va, le rassura-t-elle avec un joli sourire.

-Comment fais-tu pour ne pas craquer avec une fille pareille ? fit Shaolan, taquin.

-Simplement parce que je ne cherche pas à sortir avec toutes les filles que je croise ! répondit Eriol pour l'embêter.

-Tu insinues quoi, là ?

-Mais rien du tout ! s'exclama Eriol, l'air de rien.

Angelic s'avança vers Shaolan. Celui-ci fit semblant de se défendre, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne l'attaque. Mais elle lui agrippa le col de sa chemise.

-Non mais regarde-moi ça, fit-elle en la remettant bien comme il faut. Tu ne sais pas t'habiller, mon pauvre. Je croyais que les moines Shaolin étaient plus soignés !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. A cet instant, elle ressemblait à une mère rabrouant un petit enfant. Sakura fit une grimace de surprise. Shaolan rougit, puis voyant la tête de Sakura, il fit à cette dernière une immense bisou sur la joue.

-Sois pas jalouse, lui chuchota-t-il.

-----

Ils firent un tour dans le sanctuaire, parlant en petits groupes. Yukito tenta d'engager la conversation avec Angelic, ne l'ayant vue qu'une seule fois.

-D'où tu viens ? demanda-t-il.

-D'Angleterre, répondit-elle sèchement.

Eriol lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse ne pas apprécier Yukito. Le jeune homme ne se découragea pourtant pas.

-Tu es venue avec ta famille ?

-J'aimerais autant que vous évitiez de parler de ma famille, d'accord ? Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Yukito hésita.

-Ne sois pas aussi susceptible, j'essaie juste de te connaître un peu…

Angelic se força à se calmer. "Allons, il ne t'a rien fait…"

-Désolée, dit-elle. Mais je n'aime pas trop parler de ma famille.

-Bien, comme tu voudras.

Il se tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire. A cet instant, Toya les rejoignit et commença à discuter avec eux. Angelic se mit immédiatement à plaisanter avec lui, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Yukito fronça les sourcils.

---

Perchée en haut d'un arbre, une ombre semblait ravie d'être présente à ces festivités. Elle regarda la bande passer près d'elle.

-Bonjour, Clow. Profite bien de cette soirée. Je m'occupe de te préparer une magnifique surprise, et c'est pour très bientôt. Tiens-toi près si tu ne veux pas perdre…

_Fin du chapitre 11_

-------

Oh làlà, que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre ! J'y ai vraiment mis le temps ! M'enfin bon, maintenant je devrais reprendre mon rythme de croisière, soit trois à quatre chapitres par semaine ! Non, je plaisante, c'était bon pour les deux semaines avec jeudi fériés que j'ai eu.

Bref, je ne suis pas très fière de cette partie, mais je pense que ça va bientôt aller mieux. on verra bien…

Sinon, à plus !

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ Dispute 


	12. Dispute

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

---

une petite note adressée aux lecteurs de chacune de mes fics se trouve dans ma biographie. SVP allez voir (avant de lire ce chapitre de préférence), ça vous concerne aussi…

_réponses aux reviews :_

**eriol :** euh… que dire… C'est très gentil tout ça, ma foi… lol Voyons si ce chapitre te plaira autant, il n'est guère plus fameux que le précédent… Personnellement, je trouve que l'histoire ne repart bien que dès le chapitre 13…

**Arala :** Publier, publier… Disons que j'espère pouvoir un jour publier une histoire qui sera tirée de tout ce que j'ai inventé pour cette fic, mais la fic en elle-même, bah… elle reste une fic… Il y aura pas mal de différences entre ce que vous lisez et ce que j'espère soumettre aux éditeurs… En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et ne t'en fais pas, à force de l'entendre dire, je commence à me persuader que j'ai vraiment du talent mdrrrrrrrrrrr

**Abygaelle :** Désolée que mon sens inné du suspens te frustre à ce point mdrrrrr Mais suis contente qu'il fonctionne aussi bien. Et pour le reste, merci merci…

-------

Chapitre 12 : _Dispute_

Toute la bande se promenait autour du temple Tsukimine.

-Et regarde cette fille ! lançait Angelic à Toya. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait dû mettre ça ! Tu as vu ?

-Elle ressemble à un lapin, non ? ajoutait Toya.

-Vous avez vraiment un humour particulier, vous deux, leur dit Eriol. Toya, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça !

-Tu as beau avoir un regard perçant, tu ne sais pas encore lire dans l'âme des gens ! répliqua Toya.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui plairait tant que ça ! dit Angelic.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda le principal intéressé.

Elle se pencha vers son oreille en prenant un air de conspiratrice.

-Tu pourrais découvrir des choses qui ne te plairaient pas forcément…

-Comme quoi, par exemple ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se frotta le menton, comme plongée dans un intense réflexion.

-Comme… Comme ce que je pense de ce mec, là-bas ! Regarde Toya, on dirait vraiment qu'il a flashé sur la lapine !

-Le renard a trouvé sa proie ? Mais on dirait un petit chien, ma parole !

-Bon, fit Yukito pour changer de conversation. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je vais aller chercher des jus de fruits.

Eriol tapa sur l'épaule d'Angelic qui n'avait rien entendu, trop occupée à parler du garçon avec Toya.

-Oui ? fit-elle.

-Tu veux un jus de fruits ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Jus de pomme pour moi !

-D'accord, fit Yukito. Et pour vous autres ?

Deux minutes plus tard, Yukito et Toya étaient de retour avec les boissons. Yukito tendit un gobelet à Angelic. Celle-ci se mit bientôt à s'énerver après lui.

-Ce n'est pas du jus de pomme !

-Mince, je suis désolé, j'ai dû me tromper.

-Et vous pensez que ça va passer comme ça ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un autre ?

-Bah tiens, monsieur se trompe et croit pouvoir rattraper son coup ?

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Ça devrait te suffire, non ?

Eriol et Toya étaient si surpris qu'ils ne dirent rien. Qu'arrivait-il à Angelic ? De plus, si Yukito s'énervait aussi, rien n'allait plus !

-Parce que ça devrait ? continuait Angelic, rouge de colère.

Yukito n'était pas dans un meilleur état. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'étriper sur place.

-Si des excuses ne te suffisent pas, que veux-tu ?!

-Tu ne m'avais pas proposé un autre jus ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

-Tu peux rêver !

-Parle-moi autrement, je te prie !

Elle avait crié si fort que tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux. Ils se turent soudain tous deux, sidérés par leur propre colère. Ils virent alors les regards de toutes les personnes autour d'eux, et rougirent fortement.

Sakura et les autres les observaient bouche bée, n'osant croire à ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux. Toya prit le bras de son ami et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, laissant Angelic seule avec Eriol. Elle avait la tête baissée.

-Angelic ? s'inquiéta Eriol.

-Je… je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Eriol sentit qu'elle était proche des larmes. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le gobelet tomba à terre et Angelic se prit la visage dans les mains.

-Viens là, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Viens, on va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille.

-----

-Je pense que le moment est venu d'y mettre mon grain de sel.

La femme leva le bras et s'apprêta à jeter un sort. Mais une main lui agrippa le poignet. La femme jeta un regard furieux derrière elle.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à intervenir dans mes affaires sans que je te le demande !

Mais l'autre ombre n'obéit pas. Elle resserra au contraire un peu plus son emprise.

-Maîtresse, je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi, dit une voix masculine.

-C'est à moi d'en décider !

-Agir maintenant ne ferait qu'aggraver notre situation. Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre, pas alors que votre force n'est pas totalement revenue.

La femme baissa la main à contre-cœur. Elle rageait. Elle avait une occasion de semer le trouble dans un groupe dans lequel une belle altercation venait d'avoir lieu, et elle ne pouvait pas profiter du trouble occasionné !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Eriol qui partait avec Angelic. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je saurais vous détruire le moment venu…

-----

Chiharu, Yamazaki, Lika et M. Terada se tenaient un peu en avant, ils parlaient entre eux avec agitation. Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan étaient seuls tout près du lieu de la dispute. Soudain Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Tomoyo.

-Il y a deux présences magiques ici, répondit Shaolan.

-Tu veux dire… deux supplémentaires ?

-Exactement, dit Sakura. La femme de mon rêve… et une autre aura que je ne connais pas. Shaolan ?

-Moi non plus.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Puis :

-Ils sont partis, dit Sakura.

-Alors tâchons de profiter qu'ils ne soient pas là et passons une bonne soirée. Qu'y a-t-il encore, Sakura ?

-Dis… Tu ne penses pas que… qu'elle ait pu être à l'origine de leur dispute ?

-Je ne pense pas, ces deux-là ne s'entendent vraiment pas, répondit Tomoyo. Ça se sent rien qu'à les voir. Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter.

-Génial… fit Shaolan. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Moi et ton frère, et maintenant eux, il y a vraiment de quoi s'amuser !

Personne n'ajouta rien. Ils pensaient tous les trois à cette dispute. Angelic et Yukito étaient généralement d'un naturel plutôt sociable, mais après deux minutes passés ensemble, voilà qu'ils se criaient dessus. Même Yukito s'était énervé ! Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Sakura et Shaolan ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit que tout cela était dû à leur ennemie. Pourquoi deux personnes si amicales se seraient comportées ainsi si ce n'avait pas été le cas ?

-----

Toya avait emmené Yukito à l'entrée du temple. Il s'était mis face à lui et l'avait regardé d'un air sérieux avant de dire :

-Dis-moi tout.

Yukito prit un air étonné.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Est-ce que tu la connais ?

-Non, c'est la deuxième fois que je la vois !

-Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es emporté comme ça ?

-Ecoute, je comprends cette histoire autant que toi, Toya. Je ne me suis jamais énervé, mais… elle m'a mis sur les nerfs ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait…

-Moi, j'ai ma petite idée. Allons dans un endroit où il n'y a personne.

Arrivés à destination, Yukito voulut demander à Toya ce qu'il voulait, mais son ami le devança.

-Yué, appela-t-il.

Yukito se transforma.

-J'en sais presque aussi peu que toi, dit Yué sans attendre…

-----

Eriol s'arrêta près du lac et leva vers lui le visage ruisselant d'Angelic.

-Ne pleure pas comme ça, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Ce n'est pas si grave.

-Je ne voulais pas, j'ai essayé de me retenir, mais… Je m'en veux, tu sais ? Je sais que vous l'appréciez tous beaucoup. Et moi qui arrive et qui…

-Ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de ne pas supporter quelqu'un, même quand d'autres l'aiment bien.

-J'ai l'impression de vous avoir fait de la peine. A toi, surtout. Et à Toya, c'est son meilleur ami…

-Allons, allons, reprend-toi, ce n'est rien du tout. On va rejoindre les autres, et fait moi le plaisir de me faire un joli sourire, d'accord ?

Elle rit à travers ses larmes.

-Voilà, c'est bien mieux. Et ne te mets plus dans des états pareils simplement parce que tu te disputes avec quelqu'un.

-Bien, chef !

-----

Ils se retrouvèrent tous un peu plus tard. Angelic et Yukito évitaient le regard l'un de l'autre, plutôt gênés. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident. Toute la bande s'organisait pour les garder tous deux à une distance respectable, afin que la dispute ne reprenne pas.

Le seul inconvénient pour Angelic et Toya fut qu'ils ne purent continuer à se moquer de toutes les "lapines" qu'ils croisèrent (-). Mais l'ambiance était tout de même rapidement revenue au beau fixe et tout le monde passa une bonne soirée.

-----

Le reste de l'été passa rapidement, et sans autre événement. Sakura et Shaolan passaient leur temps ensemble, et Eriol et Angelic faisaient pareil. La bande organisa plusieurs pique-niques et balades, où ils s'amusèrent tous beaucoup.

M. Terada était aussi souvent que possible de la compagnie. Lika en était tout heureuse. Elle portait toujours la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. Ils avaient officialisé leurs fiançailles le jour de ses 16 ans.

Il avait insisté pour attendre qu'elle ait 18 ans avant de préparer le mariage, par respect pour elle. Il ne voulait pas l'épouser trop jeune, alors qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'elle.

Dès qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Yukito, Angelic se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle le trouvait gentil, comme tous les autres, mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Elle surprit ses amis en s'embrouillant sans arrêt avec lui pour un rien. Le moindre prétexte était bon à la dispute. Yukito lui-même n'y comprenait rien, surtout qu'il s'énervait également !

Yué, lui, bouillait intérieurement à chaque fois. Il ne manquait pas de se transformer pour se plaindre pendant des heures à Toya qui avait pris l'habitude d'écouter d'une oreille plutôt distraite tout en faisant autre chose.

Par contre, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Toya, et surtout Shaolan, avec lequel elle se comportait un peu comme une grande sœur, bien qu'ils aient le même âge. Sakura espérait qu'elle réussirait à réconcilier son frère et son petit ami, grâce à cette amitié. Petit ami qui, soit dit en passant, avait établi son logis chez sa bien-aimée.

La rentrée arriva bien trop vite au goût de tous. Il fallut cependant l'accepter, et retourner au lycée ou au boulot pour Toya et Yukito. Angelic, elle, dût regagner ses pénates.

-----

La veille du premier jour de cours, Angelic rassembla toutes ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre d'Eriol sous l'œil amusé de celui-ci.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais déménagé ici, dit-il.

-Oh, ça va ! répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore apporté mes affaires de lycée ni mes centaines de peluches !

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y aurait assez de place ici pour qu'on puisse rajouter quelque chose !

C'est le moment que choisit Nakuru pour apparaître à côté d'Eriol dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est quoi ce déménagement ? demanda-t-elle.

Angelic leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Eriol tenta de réprimer un fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Eriol éclata de rire.

-Ok, je vous laisse, fit Nakuru, perdue.

-Tu vas chercher Toya ? s'enquit Angelic.

-Oui, il recommence à travailler demain. Ce serait amusant de lui gâcher sa dernière journée de vacances !

-Alors toi, tu ne changeras jamais !

-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Angelic et elle se sourirent, puis elle disparut.

-Bon, je crois que ça y est, fit Angelic.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, ça va aller, merci.

Ils descendirent ensemble, puis s'arrêtèrent à la porte d'entrée.

-Bon, on se revoit demain en cours, dit Angelic. Salut.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Salut, répondit Eriol.

-----

-Je crois que je vais pouvoir agir ce soir, fit une voix. Attendons que notre petite fille soit loin, ce soir, le spectacle concerne uniquement Clow Lead, le plus grand des sorciers jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

-Etes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

-Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, répondit la femme vertement. C'est mon heure de gloire, aujourd'hui !

_Fin du chapitre 12_

-------

J'ai enfin fini le 12 ! Je vous promets que ça a été la galère, celui-là ! Je n'avais plus d'inspiration en ce qui concernait la rentrée. C'est idiot, parce que j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite. Et j'ai hâte d'en arriver à la deuxième partie (elle est prévue depuis le début, celle-là !).

Bref, je vais pas encore vous embêter avec mes petits speechs dont tout le monde se fout, alors salut !

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ Clow le Magnifique 


	13. Clow le Magnifique

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

_- _

_réponses aux reviews :_

**eriol :** J'ai piqué ta curiosité ? Eh bien… Je pense que tu ne seras pas trop déçu de l'attente (du moins j'espère ''' lol)

**Arala :** Les exigences des lecteurs sont des ordr… Ra mais ça va pas nan ? lol Si je cédais à toutes les demandes des mes lecteurs, où serait le suspens Ça ne serait plus drôle, voyons lol M'enfin c'est vrai que notre pauvre petit chéri s'en prend plein la figure, et c'est loin d'être fini ! Enfin lis ce chapitre, tu verras, va souffrir le pitit

Euh par contre… Je prends vraiment la grosse tête, moi ? Faut pas me dire ça, pitié, c'est une de mes pires hantises, je vais pas en dormir de la nuit… lol Nan plus sérieusement, c'est vraiment une de mes peurs et j'ai toujours l'impression que j'en fais trop (d'un autre côté, quand je dis que ce que j'écris est naze, on me répète qu'il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi modeste… Nan mais j'y crois pas… lol) Enfin bref, grosse tête ou pas, tant que j'arrive toujours à écrire des trucs qui plaisent au moins un peu, je crois que je suis contente…

-

Chapitre 13 : _Clow le Magnifique_

_Sakura se tenait près de la tour de Tokyo. Elle était totalement seule. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre._

_Mais soudain… Le rire retentit. Sakura leva la tête vers la tour. La femme était là. Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une autre silhouette se tenait près d'elle, un peu en retrait._

_-Reste endormie, chère Sakura, dit le femme avec une pointe d'ironie. Ce soir je ne m'occuperai pas de toi ni de ton amie. Seul Clow Lead m'intéresse._

-

Sakura ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre.

-Il faut que je prévienne Eriol, dit-elle, comme dans un état second.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, pitchoune ? fit Kélo en se frottant un œil d'une patteà moitié endormi.

Mais Sakura se leva et attrapa son téléphone portable. Kélo se redressa, surpris. Il la regarda composer un numéro avec frébilité.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Elle sait qui est Eriol, répondit la chasseuse en portant le téléphone à son oreille. Elle va l'attaquer ce soir. Elle a tenté de m'empêcher de me réveiller pour que je ne l'aide …

Elle se tut et le téléphone tomba au sol, aussitôt suivi par Sakura. Kélo se précipita vers elle.

-Sakura ! Sakura ! Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas drôle !

Mais la jeune fille resta au sol, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Le téléphone émit soudain un faible bruit.

-Eriol ? fit Kélo en s'emparant de l'objet. Eriol, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Sakura…

Kélo s'interrompit et regarda le portable. Ils avaient été coupés. Il sortit alors de la chambre et fonça frapper à la porte de Shaolan (qui pour une fois, dormait dans la chambre de Toya. Pour ne pas être trop fatigué le lendemain ?). Ils se heurtèrent en pleine course.

-Comment va Sakura ? demanda Shaolan en se massant le crâne.

-Comment tu…

-Je l'ai senti, répondit le jeune homme comme si c'était évident (et ça l'était, d'ailleurs !). Alors ?

-Elle est maintenue en sommeil.

-Merde !

Shaolan se releva et se précipita vers Sakura. Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux. Kélo s'approcha, inquiet.

-J'ai autre chose à dire, commença-t-il.

Shaolan rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

-D'après Sakura, notre ennemie va s'en prendre à Eriol. Ce soir.

-

Une bonne dizaine de minutes après le départ d'Angelic, Eriol sentit une présence étrangère. L'ennemie était là, et elle n'était pas seule. C'était la même aura que pendant la fête au sanctuaire.

Il se transforma immédiatement et sortit devant chez lui. Mais il eut beau regarder tout autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Rien d'étrange.

-Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là !

Rien ne se passa. Il fit le tour de sa maison tout en réfléchissant. Cette fois, Angelic n'était pas là. Cette femme en avait-elle après lui ? Pourquoi ? Il avait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses en ce moment, et il détestait ça. Peutêtre devrait-il vraiment parler au père de Sakura, finalement. Il s'était peutêtre passé la même chose avec ses souvenirs qu'avec ses pouvoirs…

Il revint devant la maison. Il aperçut une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. Elle semblait l'attendre. Cette personne lui rappelait quelqu'un…

Il fit un pas en avant et fit craquer un bout de bois. La silhouette se retourna.

-Angelic ? fit-il, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Eriol ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle allait être étonnée de le voir habillé comme ça, un sceptre à la main.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle avança au contraire lentement vers lui, le bras levé. Eriol vit à cet instant qu'elle tenait une épée semblable à celle de Sakura. Il recula d'un pas. Les yeux de son amie étaient brillants de… colère ? De haine.

-Angel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle fondit sur lui mais il parvint à esquiver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-il. Angel !

Elle recommença son attaque mais il esquiva encore, ne voulant pas se défendre et risquer de la blesser.

-

-Etes-vous vraiment sûre de vouloir vous en prendre à lui, Maîtresse ?

-Je veux voir ce qu'il vaut maintenant qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ce Yué a vraiment été une mine d'or.

-Je déplore toujours l'état dans lequel vous l'avez laissé…

-Eh bien, quoi ? Les prendrais-tu en affection ?

-Non, Maîtresse ! Bien sûr que non !

-Bien, je préfère ça.

-

Shaolan reposa sa main sur le front de Sakura et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il avait réessayé de contacter Eriol mais apparemment son téléphone était éteint. Il avait même essayé d'avoir Yukito, mais c'était Toya qui avait répondu, et d'après sa panique, il devait être arrivé quelque chose de grave à son ami. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas compter sur Yué pour les aider.

Il tenta de voir se qui arrivait à Sakura mais sans succès. Il rouvrit les yeux et prit la main de son amie dans la sienne. Il hésita puis dit :

-Kélo, je te laisse avec elle, il faut que j'aille aider Eriol. Si son état empire, appelle-moi.

Il jeta un regard triste à Sakura.

-Pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire, elle est sous l'emprise de l'ennemie et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit plus forte que nous.

-Et dire qu'on était persuadés que Sakura était la magicienne la plus puissante.

Soudain Shaolan referma les yeux avec force. Kélo sursauta. Quelque chose se passait. Une lumière semblait briller entre leurs mains jointes.

Puis Sakura se redressa. Shaolan la regarda avec tendresse et soulagement. Kélo ne comprenait pas.

-Merci, Shaolan, dit Sakura. Sans toi je n'y serais pas arrivée. Je reste éveillée maintenant.

Elle prit un regard dur et appela sa clé.

-

Eriol passa plusieurs minutes à éviter les coups d'Angelic. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi se mettait-elle soudain à lui vouloir du mal ? Ce n'était pas elle, c'était impossible !

Il commençait à s'épuiser et Angelic le sentait. Un sourire démoniaque grandissait de minute en minute sur son visage pourtant si gentil. C'était comme si elle prenait plaisir à ce jeu. Elle brandit son épée devant elle et réussit à le toucher.

Eriol poussa un hurlement. La lame lui avait transpercé l'épaule de part en part. Il tomba à genoux. Angelic retira l'épée d'un coup sec, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Elle semblait presque heureuse.

-Alors Clow, dit-elle. Tu ne veux pas t'en prendre à ta tendre amie ?

Eriol resta figé à cette remarque.

-

-Mince… s'exclama la femme.

Elle avait flanché l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. La deuxième ombre dut la retenir pour l'empêcher de tomber. En bas, Angelic avait également faibli pendant un court instant.

-Maîtresse, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'autre.

Ça va aller, répondit-elle, la main sur le front. Cette petite peste de chasseuse de cartes vient de réussir à se libérer de mon sommeil. Je l'aurais ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Calmez-vous, Maîtresse, vous allez user vos forces !

-Je sais. Ça va aller.

-

-Dépêchons-nous ! fit Sakura. Pourvu qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard…

Elle avait fait appel à la carte du vol et fonçait à vive allure vers la maison d'Eriol accompagnée de Shaolan sur le dos de Kerberos. Ces derniers l'observaient du coin de l'œil avec inquiétude, s'attendant à tout instant à la voir chuter.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement, pour voir Eriol en mauvaise position. Le plus surprenant pour eux fut de voir Angelic le menacer d'une longue et fine épée, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Ils atterrirent et coururent à toute vitesse vers eux.

-Eriol ! Ce n'est pas Angie ! hurla Sakura. C'est une illusion !

-

-Tiens ! Voilà la cavalerie ! Ils ont fait vite !

-

Sakura et Shaolan se précipitèrent vers Eriol tandis que Kerberos se plaçait devant eux tel un rempart, l'air menaçant. Angelic éclata de rire.

-Je le savais, fit Eriol d'une voix essoufflée et affaiblie.

Les deux amoureux l'aidèrent à se mettre debout. Il se releva avec difficulté, la main fermement serrée sur sa blessure. L'illusion riait toujours à gorge déployée.

-Elle sait qui je suis, ajouta Eriol. Notre ennemie sait tout…

-Alors, Clow le Magnifique ! s'écria le double d'Angelic. On ne sait plus qui je suis ? On a oublié qui était cette personne à laquelle _monsieur_ tenait tant ? Quelle honte !

-Elle en sait plus que moi… ajouta Eriol à voix basse, tremblant de rage contre lui-même et de faiblesse.

-Eriolça va ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

-S'il te plaît, occupe-toi de me saigner cette horreur, répondit-il avec une expression de dégoût.

-Oui… d'accord…dit Sakura, troublée par ce regard. Shaolan ?

-Vas-y, je le tiens.

Sakura lâcha Eriol et passa à côté de Kerberos.

-Tu es douée, dit le double. Comment as-tu deviné que je n'étais pas elle ?

-Tu ne lui ressembles pas, répondit Sakura en prenant elle aussi un air déterminé et rageur.

-Pourtant son cher ami s'y est laissé prendre, remarqua le double.

-Tu n'as pas la même aura qu'elle.

-Bien sûr que si ! fit le double, soudain énervé.

-Alors comment t'ai-je démasquée ?

Le double poussa une sorte de grognement et leva son épée devant lui, comme pour inviter Sakura au combat.

-C'est un duel que tu veux ? D'accord pour moi. Mais je te préviens, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis de santé, ensuite…

-Tais-toi et commençons !

-Ce que tu peux être susceptible et impatiente ! Sword !

Son sceptre se transforma aussitôt.

-Je ne suis pas susceptible ! s'écria le double, fonçant du même coup sur la chasseuse qui esquiva.

Shaolan et Eriol observèrent le long combat qui se déroula sous leurs yeux avec inquiétude. Les deux filles se battaient avec toutes leurs forces. C'était un combat sans merci, l'une d'elle mourrait, le double y veillerait.

Kerberos hésitait à intervenir. Les deux filles semblaient enragées. Même la femme et son disciple étaient fascinés.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de duel acharné, elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, essoufflées, le regard vrillé à celui de l'autre.

-Alors, chasseuse ? On fatigue ? ironisa le double.

-J'en dirais autant de toi, répliqua Sakura.

-Pourquoi le défends-tu au risque de le payer de ta vie ?

-Pour quelque chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais : l'amitié !

-Mais pourquoi le défends-tu, lui ? insista le double.

-Parce que c'est mon ami. Et pourquoi veux-tu le tuer ?

-Je veux le tuer parce que… commença le double avec colère. Parce que… Parce qu'on me l'a demandé ! hurla-t-il en se ruant sur Sakura.

Shaolan et Kerberos ouvrirent de grands yeux devant l'initiative du double. Il allait blesser Sakura ! La femme sourit. Eriol vit la scène de façon brouillée. Il commençait à perdre peu à peu connaissance.

Il se réveilla un peu quand la lame du double s'approcha dangereusement de la chasseuse.

-Sakuraaaaa ! hurla Shaolan.

Sakura parvint à esquiver l'attaque mais elle tourna la tête au cri de Shaolan. L'épée la frôla et elle se tordit de douleur.

Le double stoppa net dans sa course. Son expression haineuse se changea alors en surprise. Il lâcha son épée et porta ses mains à son ventre d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang.

Sakura tenait toujours sa propre épée, qui venait de blesser son adversaire. Elle regarda sans vraiment y croire le double tomber à genoux. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, Sakura pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Angelic une douleur et une surprise sans noms.

Elle finit par lâcher son épée et mit ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Angelic s'effondra sur le sol où elle s'évapora, ainsi que son arme. Sakura secoua la tête et recula, les larmes aux yeux.

Le femme haussa les épaules et s'en alla, vexée et déçue. Son disciple observa un instant le petit groupe et disparut à son tour.

-Sakura, appela doucement Shaolan.

La jeune fille se retourna. La voir dans cet état le bouleversa.

-J'ai tué Angelic, dit-elle entre ses sanglots. J'ai tué Angelic…

-Ce n'était pas Angelic, tu l'as dit toi-même, la rassura-t-il.

-Mais elle lui ressemblait tellement !

-On le sait, dit Kerberos. Sakura, reprends-toi, tu n'as tué personne !

Shaolan tenta de remettre Eriol debout mais celui-ci gémit.

-Il est très faible, constata-t-il. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang…

Sakura essuya ses larmes et s'approcha d'Eriol. Elle passa un bras sous le sien et le soutint. Elle demanda à Shaolan et Kerberos de s'écarter puis ferma les yeux. Une forte lumière apparut…

_Fin du chapitre 13_

-

Le 13ème ! Eh ! Le porte-malheur il paraît ! Je l'ai plutôt bien réussi, non ? Moi je l'aime trop bien ! Il aura pas mis longtemps au moins celui-là ! Mais quelles galères ! Franchement, là je les ai tous massacrés. J'en reviens pas. Quel combat !

Mais comment Eriol va s'en sortir avec une telle blessure et si peu de sang ? Aura-t-il le temps d'aller à l'hôpital ? Et que fait Sakura ? Bon ok, on est habitués à ses trucs bizarres avec moi, m'enfin bon… Et oui, l'autre bonne femme sait pas mal de choses sur Clow. C'est assez visible, non ? Ah, merde alors ! Mais que sait-elle ?

Ouais enfin bref. Salut !

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ Une rentrée placée sous le signe de l'hôpital 


	14. Une rentrée placée sous le signe de l’ho

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

×××

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Calliope la muse :** Merci merci merci Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vue Contente que mon sadisme t'ai plu, perso je me suis bien éclatée lol (rooooo) Et OUI, j'ai osé massacrer en beauté mon petit Eriol et le grand Yué Et je n'en suis pas peu fière lol Enfin tout n'est pas fini et Eriol a encore des choses à subir Héhé, sadisme en pleine action…

**eriol :** Toi aussi tu aimes les chapitres pleins de sadisme ? Bah je vais continuer comme ça alors, moi aussi j'aime ça ! lol Et attends, t'as encore rien, lis ce chapitre-ci…

**marion-moune :** Merci à toi J'espère que la suite le sera tout autant, bien écrite

×××××××

Chapitre 14 : _Une rentrée placée sous le signe de l'hôpital_

Shaolan et Kerberos se protégèrent les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Eriol était visiblement bien réveillé et Sakura plus à l'ouest que l'instant précédent. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras.

-Comment allez-vous, tous les deux ? demanda Kerberos.

-Il faut juste arrêter cette hémorragie, répondit Eriol. Mais à part ça, je vais bien. Si on oublie ce qui vient de se passer, bien sûr.

-Je crois que c'est la même chose pour Sakura, dit Shaolan. Elle semble en état de choc.

-C'est compréhensible. De plus elle vient de me transmettre une partie de son énergie. Elle en a suffisamment, mais là n'est pas le problème. Je m'inquiète pour Ruby et Spinel. Ils ne sont pas venus m'aider. Et pour Yué aussi.

-Yué a… eu un problème, je ne sais pas quoi, dit Shaolan. Toya avait l'air complètement paniqué quand je l'ai appelé.

A cet instant Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun sortirent de la maison. Ils se précipitèrent sur Eriol et se répandirent en excuses et en explications.

-Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, fit Eriol. Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me dites. Nous allons rentrer et discuter calmement de tout ça, d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Sakura, toujours en état de choc. Un bruit de course les fit se retourner.

-Angelic… murmura Eriol. Laissez-moi m'en occuper, dit-il en allant vers elle. Rentrez vite, j'arrive.

Angelic arriva devant eux. Elle parut surprise de voir Kerberos et Spinel Sun mais s'inquiéta plutôt de voir tant de sang sur les vêtements d'Eriol. Elle posa la main sur celle du jeune homme, toujours crispée sur sa blessure, et le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Eriol, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu blessé ? J'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose et…

-Je suis désolé, Angel, dit-il simplement.

Il lui posa la main sur la joue. Elle eut le temps de murmure un faible « non » avant de s'effondrer inconsciente dans ses bras. Il grimaça mais la retint.

-Tu vas oublier ce que tu as vu ce soir, Angel. Tu ne te souviendras même pas d'être sortie de chez toi.

Il écarta une mèche de son visage puis se tourna vers les autres.

-Si quelqu'un veut bien se charger de la ramener chez elle… Je pense que nous allons avoir droit à une discussion supplémentaire, même si elle ne résout rien et ne nous apprend rien.

Spinel Sun se proposa.

-Tu en profiteras pour nous ramener des nouvelles de Yué, d'accord ? ajouta Eriol.

Le gardien acquiesça et disparut avec Angelic. Eriol se tourna vers les autres.

-Rentrons, dit-il.

×××××

Ruby Moon pansa la blessure de son maître tandis qu'il discutait avec ses amis. Comme il l'avait dit, cela ne leur apporta rien de nouveau, excepté le fait de savoir que leur ennemie semblait plutôt bien les connaître, et que c'était elle qui avait empêché Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun d'intervenir.

-Nous devons à tout prix découvrir son identité, ajouta-t-il. Et je ne vous le cacherai pas, je suis persuadé que nous n'y arriverons que lorsque je saurais qui est Angelic.

-Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport entre elles ? demanda Shaolan.

-Ou peutêtre en a-t-elle simplement après moi, c'est possible. Il se peut qu'elle ne fasse qu'utiliser Angel pour mieux m'atteindre. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi cette chose aurait parlé d'Angelic…

-Comme si elle savait que Clow l'avait connue, acheva Shaolan.

-Nous en sommes toujours au même point, soupira Eriol. Des questions, et pas l'ombre d'une réponse.

Spinel entra dans la pièce.

-Alors ? fit Eriol.

-Il est à l'hôpital, dans le coma. Il a reçu plusieurs coups d'épée d'après ce que je sais, répondit Spinel d'un air dépité.

Sakura porta ses mains à sa bouche. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Cette soirée avait été trop forte en émotions pour elle.

Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, dit-il.

Il remarqua alors la blessure de Sakura. Ils l'avaient complètement oubliée !

-Sakura, il faut te soigner…

Elle jeta un œil à son côté. Il y avait une petite estafilade avec un mince filet de sang.

-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, dit-elle.

-Quand même, insista le jeune homme. On va rentrer soigner ça. Eriol… Ne te tracasse pas trop… On se revoit demain.

Il sortit. Eriol restait figé de stupeur depuis le retour de Spinel.

-Plusieurs coups d'épée, murmura-t-il, le regard vague. J'ai peur que leurs relations ne s'améliorent pas…

×××××

Le lendemain, Tomoyo ne vit ni Shaolan ni Sakura, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter. Elle fonça sur Eriol dès qu'il apparut en classe.

-Où sont Sakura et Shaolan ? demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

Eriol leva sur elle un regard plutôt vide. Elle remarqua alors qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme.

-Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle plus calmement, alarmée.

-Elle… nous a attaqués, répondit Eriol. Et puis il s'est passé d'autres choses.

Tomoyo sentait l'inquiétude grandir en elle. Rien de tout ça ne lui plaisait. Et Eriol semblait vraiment épuisé. Ils virent Angelic entrer dans la classe, le sourire aux lèvres. Le contraste entre elle et Eriol acheva de mettre Tomoyo mal à l'aise.

De plus l'entrée en classe de la jeune fille avait fait apparaître une expression étrange sur le visage du garçon.

-Bonjour, vous deux ! fit Angelic avec entrain, en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

Celui-ci grimaça de douleur en gémissant. Angelic retira vivement sa main, surprise. Tomoyo était encore plus inquiète, si c'était possible. Eriol crispa ses doigts sur sa blessure.

-Eriol, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Angelic, dans le même état que Tomoyo.

L'uniforme du jeune homme commença à se teinter de rouge sous ses doigts. La plaie s'était rouverte. Angelic voulut poser ses mains sur celle d'Eriol mais elle hésita, ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! fit-elle, désemparée. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Eriol !

Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il venait de tourner de l'œil en voyant le sang sur son uniforme.

-Il est à bout de forces ! constata Angelic. Mon dieu ! Eriolça va ? Répond !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-elle à Tomoyo avec un air décidé. Tu pourras prévenir le prof, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Tomoyo en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Vas-y, dépêche-toi.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise en regardant les deux amis partir. "Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de plus grave à Sakura et Shaolan, pensa-t-elle. Mais il m'aurait prévenu, lui ou Kélo…"

×××××

Angelic avait passé un bras sous celui d'Eriol et elle l'aidait à avancer jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Allez, Eriol, encore un petit effort, s'il te plaît, dit-elle. Me lâche pas tout de suite, l'infirmerie est juste là…

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et donna un grand coup de pied dedans. Quelqu'un ouvrit tout de suite. L'infirmière allait reprocher le bruit occasionné mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand elle vit l'état d'Eriol et le visage angoissé d'Angelic.

-Entrez, vite, dit-elle.

Angelic déposa son ami dans le lit le plus proche et s'écarta pour laisser le docteur l'ausculter, anxieuse. Elle le regarda forcer doucement Eriol à lâcher son épaule puis déboutonner sa chemise pour révéler un bandage rouge de sang.

Angelic se tenait en arrière, totalement horrifiée et surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son visage, pour s'empêcher de crier.

Le médecin retira doucement le bandage. Eriol gémissait de douleur. Il avait l'air si faible ! Angelic ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile, et ça lui faisait peur. Lorsque le bandage fut entièrement enlevé, elle étouffa un cri.

La plaie n'était pas belle à voir, elle virait au bleu et la vue du sang lui soulevait le cœur. Le médecin jura quand il s'aperçut que l'épaule avait été transpercée. Il prit un désinfectant et un coton et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie après avoir dit :

-Attentionça va faire un peu mal.

Il posa le bout de coton sur la plaie et Eriol enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en gémissant. Angelic se mit à pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir autant.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang… murmura le docteur, pas assez bas cependant pour qu'Angelic ne l'entende pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas, comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans un tel état en si peu de temps ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Le docteur finit de nettoyer la blessure, mettant ainsi fin au calvaire de son patient, puis il demanda une nouvelle bande à l'infirmière qui lui tendit, blême. Quand le médecin eut fini, il se releva et se tourna vers Angelic. Son air trop sérieux ne plut pas à la jeune fille.

-Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il est gravement blessé, dit-il sans préambule. Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Je vais appeler une ambulance. J'imagine que vous voulez rester avec lui ?

Angelic hocha la tête et s'agenouilla à côté du lit, prenant la main d'Eriol dans la sienne. Il tourna vers elle un regard comme fatigué. Il tenta de lever sa main pour essuyer les larmes d'Angelic mais il avait trop mal à l'épaule.

-Ne bouge pas, Eriol, chuchota-t-elle, la voix brisée. Ça va aller, tu vas guérir.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si peur…

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour… Mon dieu, ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Elle posa son front sur sa main et se remit à pleurer. Eriol s'en voulait de lui infliger ça. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait rien lui expliquer. Il aurait dû aller directement à l'hôpital, comme le lui avait conseillé Ruby Moon, au lieu de lui demander de le soigner. Elle n'était ni guérisseuse ni médecin.

Après à peine deux minutes, une sirène retentit au loin. Angelic releva la tête.

-Ils arrivent, dit-elle. Tiens le coup, ils vont te guérir.

Trois pompiers entrèrent dans la pièce. Angelic s'éloigna pour ne pas les gêner. Elle les regardait faire sans bouger.

-Vous êtes avec lui ? demanda l'un des hommes.

Angelic le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas, puis elle fit oui de la tête. L'homme lui demanda de les suivre.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient à l'hôpital. Les infirmiers et les médecins de l'établissement prirent le relais et Angelic fut larguée en plein milieu du hall, se mordant les doigts d'appréhension.

-Angel ?

Elle se retourna. Un homme venait vers elle.

-Toya ? parvint-elle à articuler.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Toya.

La jeune fille fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle d'attente, désorienté.

×××××

Tomoyo n'avait pas suivi les cours. Elle était restée pensive pendant toute la matinée. Environ dix à vingt minutes après le départ de ses deux amis, elle avait entendu une sirène d'ambulance. Etait-elle destinée à Eriol ? Elle n'aurait pas la réponse avant un moment et elle le savait. C'était la même chose pour sa meilleure amie.

Elle attendait avec impatience l'heure du repas pour pouvoir au moins téléphoner à Sakura.

Elle avait prévenu M. Tazaki qu'Eriol était à l'infirmerie et ne reviendrait probablement pas en cours, mais Angelic était censée revenir, elle. M. Tazaki avait demandé à Tomoyo où elle pouvait bien être passée mais elle avait répondu qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Le fait qu'Angelic ne soit pas revenue plongeait Tomoyo dans ses réflexions. Se pouvait-il que ce soit si grave ? Avait-elle accompagné Eriol à l'hôpital ?

×××××

Angelic était assise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Tomoeda, un chocolat chaud dans les mains, les yeux rouges. Toya était à côté d'elle. Il avait passé son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille en signe de réconfort.

Elle avait fini par cesser de pleurer, mais son chocolat refroidissait lentement sans qu'elle ne pense un instant à y toucher. Elle racontait tout à Toya qui écoutait attentivement. Cela lui évitait de trop penser à ses propres problèmes, même si c'était pour reporter son inquiétude sur un autre ami à lui.

-Dans l'ambulance j'ai entendu les pompiers parler, disait-elle. Ils étaient agités, on aurait dit qu'Eriol était au bord de… de la mort, qu'il allait… mourir en cours de route. Ils disaient qu'il avait perdu trop de sang et que c'était un miracle qu'il ait tenu jusque-là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Toya. Eriol est solide. Il va s'en tirer.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était confiant… Mais pas moi. J'ai peur, tu sais ? fit-elle en levant un regard accablé vers lui. Il avait l'air si… Je ne veux pas le perdre !

-Tu ne le perdras pas, dit Toya en la serrant contre lui.

-Mais il a perdu tellement de sang. Quand le médecin du lycée lui a retiré le bandage, il s'est mis à saigner… à saigner vraiment, il perdait tant de sang ! Les pompiers disaient qu'il était loin d'être tiré d'affaire…

Angelic secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Toya.

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Yukito est blessé…

-Yukito est ici ? s'exclama Angelic.

-Il est dans le coma.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Coups d'épée, dit-il simplement, ne pouvant rien dire de plus sous peine de pleurer lui aussi.

-Comme Eriol, murmura Angelic. J'ai entendu les pompiers le dire…

Elle regarda le hall, hésita puis se tourna vers Toya, les yeux baissés.

-Je devrais peutêtre aller le voir. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas mais…

Toya n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner d'avantage. Un médecin s'approchait d'eux. Toya se leva, imité par Angelic, tremblante. Il la soutint par la taille. Elle s'agrippa à son bras.

-Docteur… fit Angelic d'une petite voix.

L'homme avait un air grave très déplaisant.

_Fin du chapitre 14_

×××××××

Ah ! Je vous laisse sur votre faim, hein ? Pour une fois que je le fais vraiment… Je trouve ce chapitre odieux (surtout pour ce pauvre Eriol qui se prend toute ma cruauté !), mais je l'aime bien. Il se passe enfin quelque chose de vraiment grave, l'histoire commence véritablement maintenant, je pense. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Que j'ai été cruelle, quand même ! Mais vous devez savoir que je suis souvent comme ça avec les persos que j'utilise, aussi bien les miens que ceux des autres. Je suis sadique ! Mais Eriol va-t-il s'en tirer ? Et Yukito ? Et comment vont Sakura et son cher et tendre ? Que de questions !

Sinon, je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 15, et je vous avertis que mon inspiration est largement revenue ! J'en ai encore pour un moment avant de passer à la partie 2 !

_DreamAngel7 la sadique de service…_

_A venir :_ Nouvelle rencontre 


	15. Nouvelle rencontre

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

×××

_réponses aux reviews :_

**Calliope la muse :** Oui ! Sadisme power ! lol Bien sûr bien sûr, c'est pace qu'on les aime, on les adore, qu'on les massacre autant… Les laisser en vie ? Hm… Faut voir lol Mais si on les aime, on les tue pas quand même… Si ? (perso je suis plus à ça près lol On fait comme si j'avais rien dit…)

**eriol :** Club des sadiques ? Hm… Je crois avoir déjà entendu parler d'un club de ce genre lol Enfin là je crois que pour ce chapitre j'avais un peu déballé tout le sadisme dont je peux être capable lol Pourrais-je en refaire autant ? Telle est la question… Quant à les laisser vivre hm… c'est à réfléchir lol

**Akeri la malicieuse :** Merci à toi. Quant à lâcher, je dirais que ce n'est pas exactement ça… Enfin passons, le débat sur mes priorités entre fics et livres risque de prendre des proportions fatigantes…

×××××××

Chapitre 15 : _Nouvelle rencontre_

Le médecin s'adressa directement à Angelic.

C'est vous qui avez amené M. Hiiragizawa ? demanda-t-il.

Angelic hocha la tête.

Comment va-t-il ? voulut savoir Toya.

Il a perdu énormément de sang et la blessure s'est salement infectée…

Angelic enfouit son visage contre Toya.

Néanmoins et fort heureusement, votre ami est un battant. Nous lui avons fait une transfusion et l'avons mis sous antibiotiques. Il s'en tirera sans aucun problème.

Toya baissa le regard vers Angelic. Elle était accrochée à lui et pleurait. Il l'écarta de lui.

Pourquoi pleures-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je suis contente ! répondit-elle avec une petite voix suraiguë. Je peux aller le voir ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le médecin.

×××××

A l'heure du repas, Tomoyo hésita. Elle s'installa seule sous un arbre et sortit son pique-nique. Puis elle le considéra un long moment, avant se s'adosser à l'arbre et de regarder au loin. Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Après un moment, Lika, Chiharu et Naoko s'approchèrent d'elle.

Tomoyo, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Naoko.

Tu t'inquiètes pour Eriol et Angelic, c'est ça ? dit Lika avec son habituelle voix douce. Que leur est-il arrivé ?

Eriol est blessé, répondit Tomoyo. C'est tout ce que je sais. Vous pourriez me laisser seule, s'il vous plaît ?

D'accord, mais si tu veux parler, viens nous voir, dit Chiharu.

Bien sûr…

Les trois filles la laissèrent à contre-cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tomoyo sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête.

Angelic ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune fille avait la tête baissée. Tomoyo lui prit le menton dans la main pour voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux rouges.

Angelic, comment va…

Il… il va bien… fit Angelic.

Tomoyo la prit dans ses bras, soulagée.

Oh mon dieu ! fit-elle.

Elle s'écarta d'Angelic et la regarda dans les yeux.

Il est à l'hôpital, non ? dit-elle. J'ai entendu la sirène. Qu'ont dit les médecins ?

Ils ont dit qu'il allait s'en tirer. D'après eux il n'avait plus beaucoup de sang dans le corps. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour en perdre autant, c'est si… Mais il va s'en sortir, c'est le principal.

Bien sûr, dit Tomoyo. C'est tout ce qui compte.

J'ai été le voir après. Il dormait. Il était si… pâle ! J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait… s'évaporer à tout instant.. Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur !

Elle se remit à pleurer. Tomoyo la serra contre elle.

Tout va bien, maintenant, dit-elle. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Il est solide.

Tout le monde me dit ça ! fit Angelic en riant à travers ses larmes.

C'est parce que c'est la vérité.

Allez, on se reprend, dit Angelic en s'écartant de son amie et en se frottant les yeux. Ça doit faire la cinquième fois que je pleure depuis ce matin, ça suffit !

Elles sourirent.

Au fait, Yukito est aussi là-bas, ajouta Angelic.

Yukito ?

Tomoyo sentait la panique revenir.

Toya m'a dit qu'il avait reçu plusieurs… coups d'épée, il est dans le coma.

Yukito est dans le coma ? fit Tomoyo, ne voulant pas y croire.

Il n'est pas condamné, il va guérir, lui aussi. J'ai été le voir…

Tomoyo écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Je sais, nous sommes loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais… Il est en plus mauvais état qu'Eriol, Toya est resté avec lui. Il s'est passé tellement de choses cette nuit, je crois que… que je commence à avoir réellement peur…

Il ne faut pas, tout va finir par s'arranger, tu verras. Angelic…

Oui ?

Rentre chez toi, ça vaut mieux. Tu ne peux pas assister à un cours dans cet état. Vas-y, je préviendrais M. Tazaki.

D'accord, merci. Mais promets-moi de venir me chercher avant d'aller chez Sakura.

Comment tu sais !

Je l'ai deviné… Alors, tu me le promets ?

Promis !

Le début des cours sonna.

Allez, rentre chez toi, Angelic. Plus vite que ça, allez, allez !

×××××

A l'hôpital, Toya se décida à faire comme Angelic et à aller voir son ami. En vérité, depuis qu'il l'avait amené aux urgences il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait peur de revoir Yukito avec toutes ces blessures…

Bien sûr il avait été soigné, mais le souvenir restait ancré dans la mémoire de Toya et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. De plus Yukito était dans le coma…

Il poussa la porte de la chambre avec appréhension, et s'approcha du lit. Il prit une chaise, s'assit dessus et prit la main de son ami dans la sienne.

Mon pauv' vieux, fit-il. C'est pas la grande forme, hein ? Quand je pense que je n'ai rien pu faire… Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais je n'arrête pas de penser que si j'étais arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une minute plus tard, tu…

Il soupira.

Est-ce que tu m'entends, au moins ? Que je ne parle pas comme ça tout seul comme un imbécile… Sakura dirait que je _suis_ un imbécile. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas tort.

Il hésita puis déballa ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Bon sang, Yukito ! Si tu t'avises de me lâcher, je te promets que tu vas le regretter, tu m'as compris ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à crever avant moi ! Je te préviens !

Il serra fortement la main de Yukito et la posa sur ses lèvres.

Si tu me laisses, je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable… murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

×××××

Angelic claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Elle resta immobile dans le vestibule, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle aurait bien aimé aller chez Eriol, mais Nakuru était arrivée entre-temps à l'hôpital. Résultat, la maison était vide.

Elle repensa à Toya. Le pauvre, il n'était pas en meilleure position qu'elle. Leur amitié les aurait au moins aidés à se tenir les coudes.

Finalement elle alla dans sa chambre déposer ses affaires d'école puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée.

Quelle journée, je vous jure ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle remarqua soudain près de sa chaîne hi-fi une petite peluche qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se releva et s'en approcha.

Tiens, c'est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas m'être acheté ça…

C'était une sorte de petit tigre entièrement blanc avec des petites ailes blanches rayées de noir. Elle avança la main pour la saisir quand elle sursauta. Un souvenir venait de lui traverser vaguement l'esprit.

"Eriol… Je l'ai vu… hier soir, après que je sois partie, j'en suis sûre ! Mais alors… Où l'ai-je vu ? Peut-être ici… Est-ce qu'il m'aurait offert cette peluche ? Je ne vois pas autrement…"

Elle prit le tigre, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Ce qu'il pouvait être gentil… Elle commença à caresser le tigre.

Ce qu'il est doux !

A sa plus grande surprise, le tigre se mit à se tortiller en riant aux éclats.

Oh non ! Pitié ! Arrêtez ! Pitié, je n'en peux plus ! hurlait-il.

Angelic le lâcha et recula, effrayée. La petite peluche agita ses ailes pour se rattraper et voleta vers Angelic qui poussa un hurlement et s'affala sur son lit.

Oh ! N'ayez pas peur ! s'exclama la peluche. Je ne vais pas vous faire mal ! Bien que ce soit ce qu'elle voudrait, ajouta-t-elle en se frottant pensivement le menton. Mais peu importe.

Elle se posa sur le bord du lit, près d'Angelic.

Je m'appelle Butterfly-Tiger, pour vous servir, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant la jeune fille, révélant ses ailes de papillon blanc et noir.

Angelic tenta de se calmer un peu. Après tout, cette peluche ne semblait pas la menacer… Elle se tint tout de même à distance respectueuse.

Je suis très honoré de faire enfin votre connaissance, mademoiselle, ajouta le tigre. Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant vous êtes ma maîtresse… Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr…

×××××

A la fin des cours, Tomoyo respecta sa promesse et se rendit chez Angelic. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte presque instantanément. Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de la maison et cria :

Tiger, je sors ! Je reviens vite, d'accord ?

Elle sortit et ferma la porte à clé.

Tiger ? s'étonna Tomoyo. Qui est-ce ?

Eh bien… Je me sentais seule chez moi, vu que j'ai passé l'été avec Eriol, ça peut se comprendre. Donc j'ai profité de l'après-midi pour… m'acheter un petit chaton.

Oh… C'est une bonne idée, je pourrais le voir ?

Je ne pense pas, dit Angelic, un peu trop vivement. Je veux dire, Il est encore un peu jeune, et puis…

J'attendrais, alors, fit Tomoyo avec un sourire.

Angelic lui rendit son sourire. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Les deux filles prirent le chemin de la maison de Sakura en silence. Angelic pensait à son après-midi. Tiger avait réussi à la convaincre de le garder. Ils avaient parlé tout le temps et avaient rapidement sympathisé.

Mais elle ignorait qui il était réellement et pourquoi il l'avait "adoptée".

Elles arrivèrent vite en vue de la maison. Tomoyo sonna. Elle attendit la réponse avec inquiétude, tout comme Angelic à qui elle avait fini par la transmettre. Ce fut Shaolan qui ouvrit la porte. Il paraissait fatigué.

Ce n'est pas la journée, visiblement, fit Angelic. Comment tu vas ?

Pas trop mal, répondit-il.

Tu devrais aller dormir, je crois.

Non, ça va aller…

Je te répète que tu devrais aller te reposer ! s'exclama Angelic, à nouveau sur le mode "grande sœur".

Shaolan sourit.

Allez, entrez, dit-il. Sakura est en haut, elle se repose.

Je vais aller la voir, dit Angelic.

Elle monta les escaliers. Shaolan entraîna Tomoyo dans la cuisine, où les attendait Kélo.

×××××

Sakura ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se sentit craquer quand elle vit Angelic. Elle se mit à pleurer et se leva pour la serrer très fort contre elle. Angelic ne bougea pas, déconcertée.

Angel, je suis désolée ! sanglotait Sakura. Je ne voulais pas faire ça !

Angelic l'entoura de ses bras.

Faire quoi, Saky ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Angelic alla l'asseoir sur son lit et attendit qu'elle se calme. Sakura finit par s'essuyer les yeux et regarda Angelic.

Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Ça va mieux, maintenant.

Tu peux m'expliquer, Saky ?

Au lieu de répondre, Sakura la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle voulait s'assurer que la jeune fille était bien réelle, cette fois-ci. La voir en vrai la remettait d'aplomb.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais il avait l'air si vrai !

Elle renifla.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, puisque tu vas bien.

Raconte-moi…

Sakura commença son récit, parlant simplement de son combat avec le double et de sa "mort"…

×××××

Dans la cuisine, Shaolan et Kélo expliquaient la situation à Tomoyo.

Elle est restée en état de choc depuis, dit Shaolan. Elle croit vraiment qu'elle a tué Angelic. Je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre du contraire. Il faut dire que ce double avait tout pour passer pour elle. Je suis content que tu ais amené Angel, merci.

Ce n'est pas moi, elle a insisté pour venir, dit Tomoyo.

Peu importe, Sakura va se rendre compte qu'elle n'a tué personne. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Tu as vu Eriol, aujourd'hui ?

Tomoyo hésita.

Pas vraiment… répondit-elle.

Comment ça ?

Je crois que tu devrais en parler avec Angelic.

Shaolan insista du regard. Tomoyo baissa les yeux.

Il est à l'hôpital, avoua-t-elle.

Ce fut à son tour d'expliquer la situation. Elle commença également à parler de Yukito. Shaolan l'interrompit.

Je suis au courant, dit-il. Toya m'a téléphoné pour avoir des nouvelles de Sakura. Il m'a tout raconté.

Et toi, que lui as-tu dit ?

Je n'ai pas voulu l'inquiéter. Et son père fait une fouille. Quelle histoire… soupira-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse prendre de telles proportions.

Mais je suis persuadée que tout va s'arranger ! fit Tomoyo.

Ils entendirent du bruit. Shaolan et Tomoyo poussèrent Kélo dans un placard pour le cacher. Sakura et Angelic entrèrent juste après. Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura. Elle semblait un peu plus joyeuse que le reste de la journée.

Merci d'être venues, dit-elle. Quand je pense que je vous ai fait peur à cause d'un rêve !

Mais non, Sakura, ce n'est rien.

Merci, Tomoyo.

Je crois que je vais vous laisser, annonça alors Angelic. J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire.

Tu vas voir Eriol ? demanda Tomoyo.

Angelic baissa la tête.

Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

Elle fit une bise à tout le monde. Sakura lui murmura à l'oreille :

Ne t'inquiète pas, il est solide !

Je sais ! fit Angelic avec un sourire.

Elle sortit. Kélo émergea de son placard. Shaolan décida d'annoncer la nouvelle concernant Yukito à Sakura. Elle courut rejoindre Angelic pour l'accompagner à l'hôpital, suivie par ses amis, Kélo dans le sac de Tomoyo.

_Fin du chapitre 15_

×××××××

Pas de suspens pour ce coup-là, excepté de savoir qui est Tiger. C'est quand même une grande question ! Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? Je suis sûre que si ! Réfléchissez bien !

En tout cas, c'est plutôt un chapitre de bonnes nouvelles, enfin plus ou moins. Sakura sort de son état de choc, Eriol est tiré d'affaire, Yukito est toujours dans le coma, et ça c'est peut-être la seule mauvaise nouvelle…

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ Demande en rêve 


	16. Demande en rêve

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

×××

_réponses aux reviews :_

**marion-moune :** Tu as loupé un chapitre ? Mais tu es revenue, c'est le principal, non ? lol Quant à Tiger, tu auras peut-être la réponse ici, qui sait… Quoi qu'il en soit, gare aux rebondissements…

**eriol :** Je pense en effet pouvoir être plus sadique, il faudrait pour ça que je me lâche vraiment, mine de rien c'est du boulot d'être sadique ! lol Merci de te proposer pour me donner des idées, mais vu comme je suis partie, il me semble bien que cette fic s'arrêtera sous peu et que j'en fasse réellement un livre, euh… m'enfin bon rougit Enfin, profite bien de ce chapitre, la fin devrait t'intéresser…

**Calliope la muse :** Oui oui je confirme, Eriol, c'est du solide ! lol N'empêche qu'il a pas fini d'en voir… C'est bien d'être solide mais où sont donc ses limites ? héhé Voilà la suite (quant à tes fics, je verrais si j'ai du temps pour les relire et les reviewer, mais je promets rien…)

**Katz** (je mets Katz parce que Angel… c'est mon pseudo et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne me review pas toute seule… lol) Vivivi voilà la suiteuh ! Avec un peu de retard sur mon planning pour cause d'événements heureux et plus ou moins imprévus… lol Bonne lecture

×××××××

Chapitre 16 : _Demande en rêve_

Sakura était assise au chevet de Yukito. Elle le regardait avec tristesse.

Vous êtes sûrs que je ne peux rien faire ? demanda-t-elle à Shaolan et Kélo. Je devrais pouvoir l'aider, non ?

Non, pitchoune. C'est Yukito et non Yué qui est touché. Tu n'as pas de pouvoir de guérison.

Mais, si je suis plus forte que Clow !

Il ne l'avait pas non plus.

Alors je dois laisser les médecins faire ? fit-elle, déçue.

C'est tout ce que tu peux faire.

A quoi me servent mes pouvoirs si je ne peux pas sauver mes amis ?

Personne ne répondit. Toya s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Tes pouvoirs nous servent à beaucoup de choses, dit-il. Je ne compterai pas le nombre de fois où tu as sauvé tes amis, et d'autres personnes.

Tu es Card Captor Sakura, après tout ! ajouta Tomoyo, des étoiles dans les yeux. A chaque menace tu as su sauver le monde !

Merci, Tomoyo, et Toya. Merci de me remonter le moral.

Tomoyo sortit de la chambre. Elle trouva Angelic assise dans la salle d'attente, buvant un chocolat chaud. Elle s'assit près d'elle. Angelic lui sourit.

Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Tomoyo.

Il dort. Il n'avait vraiment plus de forces.

Elle avala une gorgée de chocolat.

Tu tiens vraiment à lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tomoyo.

Je ne savais pas que c'était si évident que ça ! plaisanta Angelic. Bien sûr… ajouta-t-elle après un silence. Il est mon meilleur ami.

Très franchement, je ne suis plus très sûre que ce ne soit que de l'amitié.

Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je commence moi aussi à me le demander. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé. Je crois que si je le perdais, je… je me perdrais aussi, en quelque sorte.

Tu devrais lui en parler, quand il sera remis.

Je ne sais pas, il tient tellement à notre amitié ! J'aurais peur de le décevoir, sans doute. Et puis je n'en suis pas sûre.

Elle finit son gobelet et se leva.

Je crois que je vais y retourner.

Tu devrais plutôt rentrer chez toi et te reposer, conseilla Tomoyo.

Tu as sûrement raison… Je vais lui souhaiter une bonne nuit… Salut.

Salut.

Tomoyo regarda s'éloigner la jeune fille. "C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient aux gens…" Elle secoua la tête et rejoignit Sakura.

Elle était seule avec Yukito. En entrant, Tomoyo resta figée. Une lumière puissante emplissait la pièce. Elle dût se protéger les yeux.

Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sakura ! cria-t-elle.

Soudain la lumière disparut et Sakura s'évanouit. Tomoyo accourut vers elle. Sakura était assise sur une chaise, effondrée sur le lit, inconsciente. Elle tenait la main de Yukito. Tomoyo la secoua par les épaules.

Sakura ! Sakura ! Réveille-toi !

×××

Tout était noir. Sakura ne voyait qu'elle, elle crut un instant être revenue dans le passé, au moment de la capture de Dark et Light. Mais elle vit deux silhouettes s'approcher d'elle.

Yukito ? Yué ? Mais…

Sakura, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Yué.

Je voulais t'aider, mais…

Tu allais faire une bêtise, Sakura, ajouta Yukito.

Pourquoi ? Non ! Je voulais vous aider !

Et nous voulons t'en empêcher, reprit Yukito.

Pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi ! Pourquoi je vous vois tous les deux ?

Tu me vois sous mes deux formes, finit par dire Yué. Pour te montrer qu'aucune de mes personnalités n'est d'accord avec ce que tu as tenté de faire.

Mais pourquoi ?

Cela ne résoudrait rien, dit Yué.

Tu réussirais probablement à me guérir, ajouta Yukito. Mais…

Mais tu en mourrais, et ça, nous ne le voulons pas. Si c'était moi qui avais été touché, tu aurais pu m'aider grâce à ta magie.

Mais par malheur c'est moi. Alors nous te demandons de laisser les médecins faire.

Mais Yukito, tu risques de mourir ! s'écria Sakura, au bord des larmes.

Ecoute, c'est moi qui te le demande, dit Yukito. Fais-nous un peu confiance, Sakura. Je te promets qu'on s'en sortira. Je l'ai déjà promis à Toya, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

A Toya ? Mais comment ?

Il ne le sais pas, mais je compte sur toi pour lui dire. Il comprendra.

Il est temps pour toi de retourner dans la réalité, dit Yué.

Sakura se précipita vers eux et les prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Ils la serrèrent contre eux avec chacun un petit sourire.

Jurez-moi que vous reviendrez, dit-elle. Jurez-le.

Nous te le jurons, petite fleur de cerisier, répondirent-ils en même temps. Nous n'abandonnerons pas. Promets-nous que tu ne feras plus rien de stupide…

Je vous le promets ! cria-t-elle alors qu'ils disparaissaient progressivement.

Sakura continuait de pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Tomoyo la serrait à l'étouffer.

Tu m'as fait peur, Sakura !

La jeune fille fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

Ils m'ont fait jurer de ne plus rien tenter ! sanglota-t-elle.

×××××

Angelic rentra chez elle en s'annonçant, pour la première fois de sa vie. Cela lui fit bizarre.

Tiger ! C'est moi ! cria-t-elle de l'entrée.

Le petit tigre blanc apparut presque aussitôt devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

Eh ! Doucement ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas encore habituée à toi, tu sais ? Une peluche volante qui parle, ce n'est pas courant !

Ton ami va bien ? demanda Tiger sans écouter.

Oui, mais pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour lui ? Tu ne le connais pas…

C'est parce que c'est ton ami…

Bien tenté, mais je ne te crois pas.

Tiger baissa la tête, comme pris en faute. Angelic le prit dans ses mains et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le posa sur ses genoux.

Vas-y, explique…

Je ne suis pas sûr que tu… apprécies…

Que veux-tu dire ?

Disons que… Je commence par le début. Tu te doutes sûrement que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ?

Je ne m'étonnerai plus de rien, répondit simplement Angelic.

Alors… Allons-y. J'ai été créé par une puissante magicienne dont je tairais le nom pour l'instant.

Jusque-là, je te suis.

Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que… Cette magicienne est à l'origine de l'état dans lequel est ton ami.

Angelic écarquilla les yeux. Tiger continua vivement, l'empêchant de parler.

J'ai trouvé qu'elle allait beaucoup trop loin, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai quittée. Je me suis pris d'amitié pour vous tous, et ce qu'elle a fait, ça a été… la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, la cerise sur le gâteau, enfin tu vois. Je ne l'ai plus supportée alors je suis parti.

Mais pourquoi Eriol…

J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, je te le jure ! Mais elle s'est arrangée pour me mettre hors circuit, je n'ai rien pu faire ! J'aurais tellement voulu éviter que ça ne lui arrive !

Angelic prit le petit animal et le serra sur son cœur.

C'est bon, je te crois, murmura-t-elle. Ça va aller, maintenant, tu n'es plus avec elle.

Mais elle va continuer à s'en prendre à vous.

Je savais qu'il se passait des choses étranges dans cette ville, fit-elle pensivement. Je finirai par avoir la clé de l'histoire. Mais dis-moi, fit-elle en regardant à nouveau la peluche ailée, pourquoi s'en prend-elle à Eriol ?

Pas seulement à Eriol, répondit Tiger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle a simplement l'air de s'amuser avec lui.

Eriol…

Soudain Angelic se figea de stupeur. Eriol ! Elle se leva d'un coup, envoyant Tiger voleter plus loin.

Je retourne à l'hôpital, annonça Angelic, de la peur dans la voix. Je ne le laisse plus seul tant qu'il ne va pas mieux !

Elle sortit en courant…

La…

… claquant la porte au passage.

…porte… Pff… soupira Tiger.

Il alla s'installer au creux de l'oreiller, où il se roula en boule. Il savait d'avance qu'elle ne rentrerait pas de la nuit.

Il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour les pouvoirs de ses amis, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Ça l'avancerait à quoi ? Il était sûr qu'elle préférerait l'apprendre par eux plutôt que par lui, même si elle lui en voudrait après.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

×××××

Lorsqu'Angelic arriva à l'hôpital, Sakura et les autres étaient déjà partis. Elle alla directement à la chambre d'Eriol. Elle toqua doucement pour s'annoncer, au cas où il était réveillé, puis poussa la porte et entra. Eriol dormait toujours.

"Ce qu'il doit être fatigué, songea Angelic. Il est si mignon quand il dort… J'aurais voulu le voir dormir dans d'autres conditions."

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle avait placée près du lit et prit la main d'Eriol dans la sienne.

Je ne sais pas qui t'a attaqué, chuchota-t-elle. Mais je suis là pour te protéger, maintenant. Je saurais l'empêcher de te faire du mal.

Une infirmière entra.

Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas être là, dit-elle sévèrement.

Angelic se tourna vers elle en l'implorant du regard.

S'il vous plaît, je veux rester avec lui, dit-elle. Je ne gêne personne…

L'infirmière soupira.

C'est bon, vous pouvez dormir ici, céda-t-elle. Le lit d'à côté n'est pas utilisé.

Merci.

L'infirmière partit. Angelic regarda à nouveau son ami. Elle n'utiliserait pas le lit d'à côté.

×××××

Vers le milieu de la nuit, une voix se fit entendre près de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Je crois que le moment est bien choisi pour me débarrasser enfin de ce nul, chuchota le femme. Vu l'état dans lequel il est, il sera incapable de se défendre.

Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Eriol, ouverte. Elle leva la main, mais quelqu'un la retint. Le femme se retourna en sifflant de colère.

Encore toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de t'occuper de tes affaires !

Maîtresse, je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus lui faire de mal pour l'instant…

J'ai changé d'avis, stupide créature ! Je veux le tuer _maintenant_ !

Vous ne voulez plus le voir souffrir ? tenta l'ombre.

Lâche-moi !

Le bras de la femme produisit un éclair et l'ombre fut projetée au sol.

Ne t'avise plus de te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Sinon tu risques de le regretter.

×××××

Angelic entrouvrit les yeux, à moitié endormie. Elle regarda vaguement autour d'elle, puis jeta un œil à Eriol. Aucun problème, il allait bien. Son attention fut alors attirée dehors.

Quelque chose bougeait devant la fenêtre. Angelic fronça les sourcils et se leva. Elle alla voir ce que c'était. Il n'y avait rien.

La femme s'était cachée, ainsi que son disciple. Il ne fallait pas que cette idiote les voie.

Zut ! s'exclama tout bas la femme. Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Tant pis, finissons-en une fois pour toutes, je ne m'amuse plus !

×××××

Angelic revint vers le lit et se rassit.

Fausse alerte, murmura-t-elle. Tout va bien, dors tranquille…

Mais à cet instant quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce, sautant à travers la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Angelic se leva vivement.

Bonjour, petite fille, dit une voix féminine avec ironie. Comment vas-tu ?

Angelic ne pouvait pas très bien voir son visage dans l'obscurité, mais cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Elle décida cependant de l'ignorer.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce que je veux ? Mais c'est bien simple, je veux juste vous tuer, toi et ton cher ami.

Pourquoi ?

Y a-t-il besoin d'un pourquoi pour faire quelque chose ? Je pense que je vais commencer par lui, j'aime bien te voir souffrir pour lui…

Non !

Angelic se retrouva plaquée au mur par une force invisible. Tiger avait raison, elle avait à faire à une magicienne, et très puissante. Comment allait-elle s'en tirer ?

La femme s'avança lentement vers le lit, savourant chaque instant avec délice. Angelic ne cessait de gesticuler pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Inutile.

Ses cris exaspéraient la femme qui leva la main. Plus un son ne sortit de la gorge d'Angelic. Elle était de plus en plus paniquée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Elle n'allait pas laisser cette femme tuer Eriol sous ses yeux !

Elle se débattit plus férocement mais ça ne changeait toujours rien. La femme riait de la voir se tortiller ainsi.

Elle s'arrêta tout au bord du lit et se pencha vers Eriol. Elle souriait avec machiavélisme. Elle caressa la joue du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

Ce qu'il peut être mignon, quand même… murmura-t-elle.

Angelic remarqua avec stupeur que son sourire était devenu… mélancolique ? Allait-elle l'épargner, finalement ? "Tuez-moi, mais laissez-le, je vous en prie" supplia Angelic silencieusement.

La femme posa sa main sur la joue d'Eriol, comme une mère ferait à son enfant.

Il est vraiment adorable, tu ne trouves pas, petite fille ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Angelic.

"Pitié, laissez-le…"

Dommage que sa mort soit programmée pour ce soir…

Elle leva le bras juste au-dessus du visage encore endormi d'Eriol et une boule de feu apparut au creux de sa main.

"Pitié, non !"

_Nooooooon !_

_Fin du chapitre 16_

×××××××

Pas mal comme fin, non ? Je vous laisse du suspens, il faut croire que je commence à piger le truc ! Alors, à votre avis, comment vont-ils s'en tirer ? Surprise ! Et je vous préviens, elle est de taille ! (du moins d'après moi !)

Il y a un bout que j'ai trop hâte de faire. Il me tient trop à cœur. J'y suis presque ! La fin de cette partie sera pour à peu près six ou sept chapitres, enfin c'est ce que je crois. On verra bien !

En tout cas, si vous avez tenu jusque-là, c'est tout bénef' pour moi : ça veut dire que vous aimez ! Dites-moi quel(s) passage(s) vous préférez (et aussi ceux que vous avez détestés, mais ça on en parlera pas trop, si vous voulez bien !-).

Désolée, il faut que j'écrive la suite, alors à !

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ Je sais 


	17. Je sais

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

×××

_réponses aux reviews :_

**eriol :** Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas, notamment pour la conclusion de l'attaque de l'ennemie à l'hôpital… Pour ton hypothèse… eh bien voyons si tu as trouvé, héhé

**Archangel.gaia :** Wow… Une review comme celle-là… Comme on les aime lol Je suis flattée que tu ais tout lu aussi vite et que tu ais autant apprécié. Je me dis souvent que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, mais quand je vois des reviews comme celle-là, je me dis que j'ai peut-être finalement mieux réussi que prévu… rougis abominablement

Ma théorie concernant leur amitié ? Elle est très ancienne et a peut-être évolué depuis le temps mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer quand même. Il se trouve que pour moi, une amitié comme la leur (donc très forte et très complice, voire même à l'extrême) ne peut que paraître ambiguë pour les autres, justement parce qu'elle est trop complice. Mais bon, honnêtement, je ne suis plus très convaincue par cette théorie…

J'ai beaucoup aimé lire tes hypothèses. On peut dire que certaines fois tu t'approches très près du but, héhé… Mais je ne dirai rien de plus, excepté : encore encore encore des hypothèses ! lol

Je pense aussi que chaque histoire, même partageant les mêmes principes ou idées, est unique, car chaque personne est unique et chacun a sa vision des choses… J'espère juste que mes histoires sont assez différentes des autres pour que je puisse les exploiter à fond et, qui sait, les publier un jour… (évidemment pour les adaptations de fics, on perd totalement l'univers de référence…)

Et bon courage à toi pour tes propres fics !

×××××××

Chapitre 17 : _Je sais_

_Nooooooon !_

Le cri venait d'Angelic. Le sort jeté sur elle pour la réduire au silence ne fonctionnait plus.

La pièce s'empli soudain d'une intense lumière bleue et la femme fut rejetée de la chambre par un vent violent. La fenêtre se ferma juste après son passage, comme si le vent en était responsable.

Angelic tomba à terre, inconsciente. Eriol dormait toujours. Il était tellement abruti par les médicaments qu'un bombardement ne l'aurait pas réveillé.

La jeune fille fut trouvée au matin par l'infirmière. Le moment de surprise passé, elle appela de l'aide et l'installa sur le lit d'à côté. Puis un médecin arriva.

Ce n'est rien de grave, dit-il après l'avoir auscultée. Elle s'est simplement évanouie. Nous la garderons jusqu'à ce soir en observation, elle a surtout besoin de repos, mais on ne sait jamais.

×××

_Sakura et Eriol étaient sur l'immeuble près de la tour de Tokyo. Angelic était à genoux devant eux, l'air perdue. Ses boucles noires flottaient devant son visage._

_-Angelic ? s'étonna Sakura._

_La jeune fille la regarda sans comprendre._

_-Je… m'appelle… Angelic ? demanda-t-elle, peu convaincue._

_-Non, dit Eriol. Ce n'est pas ton nom._

_Elle le regarda et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes._

_-Je te connais… murmura-t-elle. Qui es-tu ?_

_-Eriol ? s'inquiéta Sakura._

_-Elle ne s'appelle pas Angelic, reprit le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle._

_-Alors qui suis-je ? hurla Angelic._

×××

Woéééé ! s'écria Sakura en se réveillant. C'est incroyable à la fin !

Kélo vint voler devant elle, se frottant un œil d'un air endormi.

Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable, pitchoune ? demanda-t-il.

Sakura !

Shaolan venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre.

Woé ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

Kélo éclata de rire.

Tu devrais être habitué, pourtant ! dit-il à Shaolan. Elle est toujours comme ça au réveil !

Kélo ! fit Sakura.

Ok, ok, je m'en vais ! déclara-t-il, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan.

J'ai encore fait ce rêve, dit-elle. Tu sais, celui avec Angelic. Je suis persuadée qu'Eriol sait qui elle est.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il avait un ton différent de l'autre fois, il avait l'air de dire "je sais qui tu es".

×××××

En fin de journée, Sakura revint à l'hôpital avec ses amis, prendre des nouvelles des deux malades. Ils allèrent d'abord rendre visite à Yukito. Il n'y avait aucun changement.

Toya, qui avait passé la nuit et la journée à son chevet, n'avait vu aucune amélioration dans son état, mais après ce que Sakura lui avait dit de la part de Yukito, il ne perdait pas espoir.

Tu as vu Angelic ? demanda Sakura tout à trac, alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Non, mais elle est peut-être avec Eriol, pourquoi ?

Elle n'est pas venue en cours, aujourd'hui.

Ça peut se comprendre.

Oui. Je te laisse, Toya.

Ils allèrent ensuite voir Eriol. Ils le trouvèrent éveillé et visiblement en pleine forme. Il les accueillit par un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Bonjour, Eriol, dit Sakura. Euh… Tu n'aurais pas vu Angel, elle n'est pas venue en…

Le jeune homme leur indiqua un autre lit qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, caché par le mur.

Angelic ! s'exclama Sakura. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, elle était déjà là. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle s'était évanouie dans la nuit.

Alors elle est revenue, fit Tomoyo avec un sourire. Je lui avais dit de rentrer mais visiblement, elle ne l'a pas fait.

Elle s'est surmenée, fit Sakura. Elle aurait dû se reposer un peu.

C'est ce qu'elle fait, maintenant, remarqua Eriol, faisant rire tout le monde.

Eriol, j'ai une question à te poser, dit Sakura après plusieurs minutes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Angelic avant de continuer.

Je crois que tu sais qui est réellement Angelic, et je voudrais que nous le dises.

Eriol sentit la colère monter en lui, inexplicablement.

Ecoute, c'est mon problème ! fit-il. Ça ne vous concerne pas !

Oh si, ça me concerne ! s'écria Sakura. Je te signale que je n'arrête pas de rêver de vous deux ! Je croyais que je pouvais contrôler les rêves prémonitoires, mais sur ce coup-là je n'y arrive pas, alors, oui ! c'est mon problème ! _Qui est-elle ?_

Eriol détourna le regard. Ne pouvait-elle pas accepter qu'il n'ait rien à lui dire ? Un bruit détourna leur attention. Angelic venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Oh, bonjour, tout le monde, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Tu t'es évanouie, répondit Eriol, heureux qu'elle interrompe ainsi la conversation. Tu en as trop fait.

Je suis désolée…

Il n'y a aucune raison.

Sakura soupira, puis décida de les laisser seuls. Elle n'aurait rien cette fois encore. Elle leur dit au revoir et sortit avec les autres.

×××××

Quelque part près de Tomoeda, une femme rageait.

Elle m'a eue ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle m'a eue !

Calmez-vous, Maîtresse, je vous en prie. Vous n'avez plus de forces.

Evidemment, elle m'a tout enlevé ! Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? Elle a réussi à me chasser de cette pièce et à m'en interdire l'accès ! Je ne peux plus rien faire tant qu'ils y restent !

De toute façon vous n'avez plus assez d'énergie pour vous risquer à faire quoi que se soit avant quelques temps.

C'est bien là mon problème. Quelle malédiction ! J'ai une puissance énorme mais je suis incapable de soulever une fourchette dès que j'utilise ma magie !

Il en est peut-être de même pour elle, Maîtresse.

Tu as probablement raison. Mais je te jure que je l'aurais. Un jour je réussirai à la tuer !

×××××

Le docteur décida de garder Angelic pour la nuit, et probablement le lendemain encore. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu dépenser autant d'énergie sans craquer avant. En tout cas il l'avait mise en cure de vitamines.

Ce soir-là, Eriol la regardait dormir tout en étant dans ses pensées. Elle était si fragile ainsi. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais là elle le paraissait plus encore. Ce qui la rendait plus belle.

Oui, il savait qui elle était. Il se souvenait de tout, tout ce qui la concernait. Tout ce qui _les_ concernait. Il se souvenait d'elle. Elle…

A son réveil, ce matin, il s'en était tout de suite aperçu. Tout lui était revenu dans la nuit. Il se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant qu'il dormait, et que c'était aussi pour ça qu'Angelic était aussi fatiguée.

Angelic… Sakura avait raison dans ses rêves. Ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Pas vraiment. Mais comment annoncer tout ce qu'il savait aux autres ? Et surtout, à Angelic ? Il lui avait caché tellement de choses jusque-là, elle lui en voudrait sûrement.

Sakura n'avait pas tord, elle était concernée. Il y avait une raison pour qu'elle fasse ces rêves incontrôlables. Mais en quoi cela pouvait-il la toucher personnellement ? Par contre, Shaolan, lui, était presque directement concerné.

C'était décidé. Il garderait tout pour lui, puisqu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler. Il continuerait à dire qu'il ne savait rien.

×××××

Quelques jours plus tard, ils sortaient tous les deux de l'hôpital, après une visite à Yukito. Toya était reparti travailler, sous peine de se faire virer. L'état de Yukito ne s'arrangeait pas. Les médecins ne savaient pas quand il allait se réveiller.

Tout est entre ses mains, à présent, avaient-ils dit.

Eriol avait raccompagné Angelic jusque chez elle. Elle trouvait qu'il était étrange depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle mettait ça sur le compte des émotions qu'ils avaient traversées.

En fait il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec elle depuis qu'il savait. Cela ne changeait rien à leur relation amicale, loin de là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y faire.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle.

Il était temps que je rentre, dit Angelic, un peu gênée.

Pourquoi ?

Tomoyo va sûrement en parler mais… L'autre jour, quand on t'a amené à l'hôpital, j'ai… je me suis acheté un petit chaton, fit-elle avec un petit sourire ravi.

Eriol sembla lui aussi ravi.

Et il faut que je m'en occupe, continua-t-elle.

Je peux venir le voir ?

Euh… Je préfère éviter… tant qu'il n'est pas encore assez âgé. Il est… assez fragile.

Tu penses qu'il va bien ?

Oh oui, je lui avais laissé de quoi manger pour quelques jours, et puis la voisine s'en est sûrement occupée.

Tu es très prévoyante, dis-moi…

Je me suis doutée que j'allais le négliger pendant quelques temps. Alors j'ai prévu le coup. Bon, je ferais bien d'y aller…

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et l'embrassa sur la joue en rougissant. Eriol repensa à certaines choses qu'il avait "apprises" et se mit à rougir également.

Il avait le bras en écharpe, afin d'éviter à son épaule de trop travailler. Elle était encore fragile.

Angelic lui caressa le bras du bout des doigts puis fit demi-tour et disparut dans sa maison. Eriol soupira et rentra chez lui.

Angelic dut passer la soirée à s'excuser pour son absence auprès de Tiger. Mais quand elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, il prit peur.

Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? insistait-il.

Mais oui, et puis j'ai passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital pour me remettre ! répondit Angelic, amusée de son inquiétude mais tout de même flattée.

×××××

Rien de notable ne se passa durant environ un mois ou deux. L'ennemie reprenait lentement ses forces dans un sanctuaire inconnu, assistée de son disciple. Angelic et Tiger approfondissaient leur amitié, Eriol finit de guérir, pour la plus grande joie d'Angelic, et Yukito restait malheureusement dans le coma, sans changement.

Sakura, Shaolan et Kélo tentaient désespérément d'obtenir des infos d'Eriol, ainsi que Nakuru et Spinel. Mais il refusa de parler. L'ennui, c'est que Sakura savait qu'il les avaient. Pour elle, il mentait, et elle détestait ça, tout comme les autres. Si la résurrection de Clow mentait, rien n'allait plus…

Une chose avait changée chez lui. Il essayait au maximum de se comporter avec Angelic comme avant. Mais à côté de ça, il était si inquiet pour elle qu'il s'arrangeait pour lui rendre visite en secret dans la nuit, grâce à la magie.

Il apparaissait dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait et pouvait passer de longues minutes à l'observer, songeant à tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle il y avait bien longtemps.

Tiger avait bien entendu remarqué son manège, mais il trouvait ça adorable, et puis de toutes façons, ce n'était en rien ses affaires. Il le laissait donc faire et n'en dit pas mot à Angelic, pour éviter d'avoir à parler des pouvoirs du garçon.

Eriol avait également senti la présence de Tiger, mais il croyait que c'était l'aura d'Angelic, et il ne chercha pas à les différencier.

×××××

Vers la mi-octobre, M.Tazaki décida d'organiser quelque chose pour la fête d'Halloween. Il tenait à ce que ce soit effrayant. Ce serait réservé uniquement aux élèves du lycée, afin d'éviter des crises de peur d'enfants plus jeunes.

Selon lui, ça devait être extrêmement terrifiant…

Une autre personne que les élèves de la classe en avait entendu parler. L'ennemie s'était mise à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour semer la zizanie et montrer à ce professeur ce qu'était réellement la peur.

Toute la bande s'était regroupée dans un coin pour réfléchir ensemble à quelques idées. Naoko avait bien sûr les plus belles, mais elles n'étaient pas toujours facilement réalisables.

Shaolan tenait discrètement la main de Sakura. Elle avait toujours eu peur des fantômes, et il se doutait que l'idée de cette fête ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se mettait à trembler dès que le mot _fantôme_ était prononcé.

Angelic et Eriol affichaient quant à eux ouvertement leur amitié toujours aussi ambiguë. La jeune fille s'était installée tout contre Eriol, qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras.

Il avait finalement réussi à faire la part des choses et acceptait maintenant tout ce qui lui arrivait avec Angelic sans chercher à comprendre. En réfléchissant à tous les derniers événements, il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait la perdre, et il voulait profiter à plein de tous ces petits instants passés avec elle.

Ce soir-là, Sakura demanda à Shaolan de revenir dormir avec elle.

Ce sont ces histoires de fantômes qui te tracassent ? plaisanta-t-il.

Sakura fit semblant de faire la tête, mais il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Alors ? fit-il.

Huuum… Je te pardonne ! déclara-t-elle.

Je le savais !

×××××

La femme était assise dans un fauteuil dans son sanctuaire. Elle n'en avait pas bougé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Angelic. Elle avait toujours la rage au cœur et était bien décidée à se venger.

Voulez-vous autre chose, Maîtresse ?

Non.

Vous chercher encore ce que vous allez faire ?

Je prépare quelque chose de marquant pour eux, déclara-t-elle. Je veux les voir souffrir, et pas seulement eux. Ils ne verront rien venir, mais quand ce sera là, ils ne pourront plus rien faire.

Vous avez déjà trouvé ?

Bien sûr, imbécile ! Je ne suis pas si idiote ! J'ai _toujours_ de grandes idées !

Qu'avez-vous prévu ?

Tu verras par toi-même, je te laisse la surprise, fit-elle avec un étrange rictus. Mais je te promets que ça va faire des ravages !

Elle se mit à rire, du même rire démoniaque que Sakura avait entendu dans ses rêves. Son disciple prétexta une course à faire et s'éloigna rapidement du sanctuaire. Il s'arrêta dans le parc du roi Pingouin et s'assit sur une balançoire.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir peur de sa créatrice. Elle pouvait se montrer très cruelle envers lui, même si elle l'aimait bien. Elle était particulièrement en colère depuis la disparition de Tiger, quelques mois auparavant.

Elle était capable de tout…

_Fin du chapitre 17_

×××××××

Euh, ouais, pas super le suspens, hein ? Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi ce chapitre ? Il est nul ! Ultra-nul ! Catastrophe ! Non ? Enfin bon, ça devrait s'arranger dans pas longtemps, comme la dernière fois…

En tout cas, vous connaissez mon imagination assez… spéciale, attendez-vous donc à un truc qui détone…

Bon, allez, salut !

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ Kami la chinoise 


	18. Kami la chinoise

** Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

×××

_réponses aux reviews :_

**marion-moune :** _hihihihihi mais on va savoir kan :'( _

Bientôt bientôt

**eriol :** _Bon d'accord ce n'est pas un de tes meilleurs, mais il n'est pas si nul que ça._

Un jour j'arrêterai de dire que ce que j'écris est nul… un jour… lol

_Pour ce qui est du lien entre Eriol et Amgelic je n'essait même pas de deviner tu vas surement nous le dire un jour ou l'autre (dans 10 chapitres)_

Bientôt bientôt (n'empêche j'aime bien vos théories des fois, alors si tu en as, n'hésite quand même pas… héhé)

_Continue comme ça._

Oui chef (lol)

**Akeri la malicieuse :** _j'ai très ahte de savoir qui était et est angelic. et que eriol trovue al force de le dire a sakura et shaloan._

Bientôt bientôt (décidément je n'ai que ça à dire aujourd'hui lol)

×××××××

Chapitre 18 : _Kami la chinoise_

Le lendemain, Eriol reçut une lettre de Kaho Mizuki. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait sa réponse. Il lui avait parlé d'Angelic et de qui leur était arrivé jusqu'au début de l'été, période à laquelle il avait envoyé la lettre.

Il s'isola dans sa chambre et décacheta avec impatience l'enveloppe. Il déplia la lettre et lut :

_« Très cher Eriol,_

_Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir, comme toutes celles que je reçois de toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour te répondre, mais j'ai eu un été très chargé, et je m'en excuse. »_

Eriol sourit. Il pensait que son retard était plutôt dû à une étourderie de Kaho, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné. Elle était toujours si tête en l'air !

La suite lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_« Ton info concernant cette nouvelle élève ne m'a pas surprise le moins du monde. Je me doutais bien que ce jour arriverait._

_Je dois t'avouer que je crois savoir qui elle est. Cependant, tu ne m'as pas fourni encore assez d'informations pour que j'en sois certaine._

_Je vais tout de même te donner le conseil suivant : si elle est bien la personne que je pense être, et que tu en es conscient, ne le cache ni à Sakura ni aux autres. Tu dois leur en parler le plus tôt possible, fais-moi confiance._

_Je suis navrée d'être aussi mystérieuse, et pardonne-moi de te cacher ce que je sais, mais j'ai mes raisons. Et je pense surtout que ce n'est pas à moi de te mettre au courant. »_

Eriol arrêta sa lecture et regarda par la fenêtre. Alors elle savait, elle se doutait que ça allait arriver, qu'il rencontrerait Angelic… Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? "J'ai mes raisons" Après tout, elle avait déjà caché pas mal de choses dans sa vie.

Mais devait-il vraiment en parler à ses amis ? Il savait que oui, il n'avait pas besoin de Kaho pour le lui dire. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'il devait faire vite. Sans elle, il aurait attendu le plus de temps possible. Vendredi. C'était le mieux, vendredi soir, après les cours…

Il fixa à nouveau la lettre, puis se remit à lire.

_« Pour ce qui est de votre ennemi »_

"C'est une femme, pensa Eriol. Notre _ennemi_ est une femme. Il faudra que je lui dise."

_« je crois que je devrais plutôt écrire _ennemie_. C'est vraisemblablement une femme. Et je suis désolée de t'apprendre ça comme ça, mais ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si elle est apparue presque en même temps qu'Angelic._

_Tu dois impérativement savoir qu'elles sont liées. »_

Il le savait, depuis un moment, déjà. Du moins, il s'en doutait. Le voir écrit noir sur blanc par Kaho lui faisait un autre effet. Cela prenait une apparence plus… réelle. Et plus inquiétante.

_« C'est tout ce que je me permettrais de te dire. Sache également que les amis, on peut en trouver partout, y compris là où on s'y attend le moins._

_Je te souhaite bon courage et bonne chance, à toi comme aux autres._

_Amicalement, Kaho Mizuki. »_

Eriol se força à poser la feuille calmement sur le guéridon, se retenant de la froisser. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure des choses.

Il se massa l'épaule. Elle lui faisait encore mal, même après près de deux mois. Il n'était quand même pas si fragile que ça !

Il essaya de se calmer : il venait de donner un coup de poing sur le guéridon…

Vendredi. Vendredi, il leur aurait tout dit. Il pourrait enfin espérer avoir l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Après tout, ils étaient ses amis, ils pourraient l'aider…

Il décida d'attendre quelques jours pour écrire sa réponse. Il y avait tant de choses à dire, tellement de choses s'étaient produites depuis le début de l'été ! Et il lui révèlerai la véritable identité d'Angelic.

×××××

Le vendredi suivant, M. Tazaki annonça une nouvelle étonnante : ils accueillaient deux nouvelles élèves.

Voici Alice Leroy, elle vient d'Angleterre, et Kami Lean, qui vient de Chine.

Alice était blonde aux yeux gris foncé, pas très grande mais assez jolie. Kami ressemblait étrangement à Angelic, à la seule différence que ses cheveux n'étaient pas noirs mais roux.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les places que le professeur leur indiqua. Lorsque Kami passa devant Shaolan, ils se sourirent. Sakura se sentit jalouse. Elle se pencha vers lui.

Tu la connais ? demanda-t-elle à Shaolan.

C'était ma voisine, à Hong Kong, chuchota-t-il.

Ta voisine ?

Mademoiselle Kinomoto, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faites-en profiter toute la classe, dit M. Tazaki.

Euh, non…

Il semblerait que vous aimiez discuter lorsqu'un nouvel élève arrive dans cette classe, je me trompe ?

Sakura rougit et baissa les yeux.

(Flash-back)

A la fin de l'été, au retour en classe de Sakura, après le problème du double d'Angelic. M. Tazaki annonce à la classe qu'un troisième nouveau arrive cette année. Surprise de la classe. Sakura se penche vers Tomoyo, toute excitée.

Je suis si contente que Shaolan soit dans ma classe !

Mademoiselle Kinomoto ! Cessez de bavarder, je vous prie !

(Fin du flash-back)

Sakura attendit avec patience le moment de la pause, en essayant de se retenir de bavarder. Finalement tous se retrouvèrent dehors.

Alors tu étais la voisine de mon Shaolan ? demanda la chasseuse à Kami.

Celle-ci rougit. Puis elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et secoua la tête.

Oh ! Je suis encore toute rouge, j'en suis sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix suraiguë. Je suis tellement timide, quelle plaie !

Pour ça, tu ne changeras pas ! fit Shaolan.

Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Moi qui croyais être enfin débarrassée de toi !

Et qui est méchant, cette fois ?

Kami secoua à nouveau la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

Plus timide qu'elle, tu meurs, soupira Shaolan en souriant. Alors, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es ici ?

Euh… C'est à dire que…

Je vois. On verra ça plus tard. Tu sais où tu vas habiter ?

Euh… Pas vraiment, en fait…

Je peux t'héberger, si tu veux, proposa Tomoyo.

Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

Ne t'inquiète pas, ma maison est assez grande pour que le groupe entier puisse y habiter.

Tant que ça !

Oui, fit Sakura. Elle est gigantesque !

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Eriol se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait leur parler. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de retourner en cours, il retint toutes les personnes concernées.

Eriol… commença Sakura.

Je me dépêche, répondit-il. Je voulais juste vous demander de venir chez moi après les cours…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu avais raison, Sakura.

Sur ce, il se rendit en cours.

×××××

A la sortie du lycée, Eriol raccompagna Angelic, comme il le faisait depuis la rentrée. La jeune fille remarqua facilement son air contrarié.

Eriol, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est une impression.

Tout va bien, je t'assure. Je dois juste être un peu fatigué.

Comment va ton épaule ?

Plus ou moins bien, elle guérit.

Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas aimé que ça ne s'arrange pas.

Eriol la regarda avec un sourire étrange. La situation était insolite, sachant que c'était en quelque sorte elle qui l'avait blessé. Il ne cessait de penser à cette soirée dès que quelqu'un faisait allusion à sa blessure, en particulier Angelic, alors qu'il aurait préféré l'enfouir pour toujours au fond de sa mémoire.

Il avait encore du mal à bien faire la part des choses. Cette horreur, comme il l'appelait, lui ressemblait tellement, il avait parfois du mal à la différencier d'Angelic. Il se doutait que Sakura était dans le même cas. Revoir Angelic jour après jour leur ravivait ce souvenir désagréable.

Eriol, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je rentre et je vais me coucher. Et je ferais la grasse matinée demain matin !

Gros paresseux, va !

Il faudrait peut-être savoir ce que tu veux !

Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Alors promets-moi de faire la même chose de ton côté.

Tout ce que tu voudras !

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Sérieusement, fais attention. J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois, ne recommence pas…

Pour toute réponse, Eriol l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue. Angelic sourit.

Au fait, fit Eriol. Comment va Tiger ? Toujours invisible ?

Oh… euh… Oui, il est très fragile, je ne suis pas sûre que ça change un jour.

Tu finiras bien par nous présenter, quand même ? Tu sais, je peux être délicat quand je veux.

Oh, pour ça je te fais confiance, tu l'as toujours été !

Quel joli compliment !

Tu m'as tendu la perche !

Tu n'as pas tort… Alors, pour Tiger ?

Je pense que tu le verras un jour, il faut juste être patient. Attendons au moins qu'il ait six ou sept mois…

Tout ce que tu voudras ! répliqua Eriol.

Ils se séparèrent et Angelic rentra chez elle pour tomber nez à nez avec Tiger.

Fragile, moi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Ne sois pas vexé, Tiger, dit Angelic en le prenant dans ses mains et en le serrant contre elle. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, et puis de toutes façons, ils ne te connaissent pas. Le plus important, c'est que moi je sache que tu n'es pas fragile, non ?

Tiger capitula. Il se laissa caresser avec bonheur. Il avait eu raison de quitter son ancienne maîtresse. Angelic était gentille, et il l'aimait beaucoup. Si le choix était à refaire, il ne changerait rien.

×××××

Eriol rentra chez lui. Il s'installa dans son habituel fauteuil avec Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun et attendit. Sakura arriva en premier avec Kélo dans son sac, puis Shaolan se présenta avec Tomoyo et… Kami.

Que fait-elle ici ? s'étonna la magicien.

Je t'expliquerai, répondit Shaolan en rejoignant les autres dans le salon.

Sakura posa la même question qu'Eriol sans obtenir de réponse. Lorsque tous furent installés, il redemanda à Kami :

Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Mais Shaolan…

Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous au courant.

Oh…

Alors ?

Kami hésita. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle et elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Elle inspira un bon coup et répondit :

C'est ta mère qui m'a demandé de venir.

Ma mère !

Elle m'a dit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et que je devais être ici à ce moment-là. Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolée.

Ce n'est pas grave…Au fait, a-t-elle dit quelque chose sur mon départ ? J'imagine qu'elle était furieuse…

Non, au contraire, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que tu allais le faire.

Mais alors…

Kami s'anima, oubliant visiblement la présence des autres :

Shaolan, ta mère sait beaucoup de choses, j'en suis sûre. Mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est que quelque chose de grave se passait et que c'était pour ça que tu étais parti. Explique-moi, s'il te plaît !

Je crois que de vraies présentations s'imposent, dit Shaolan. Kami est une grande magicienne que ma mère a prise en affection…

Je ne suis pas si grande que ça… coupa Kami, gênée.

Tu es quand même très forte, répliqua Shaolan. Elle est au courant de toute l'histoire des cartes, ajouta-t-il pour les autres. Kami, je te présente Sakura, la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes…

Et petite amie attitrée de Shaolan, si je ne me trompe pas ! s'exclama Kami. Il m'a tellement parlé de toi, je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin !

Kami… fit Shaolan.

Pardon… dit Kami en rougissant.

Voici Kélo, l'un des gardiens du livre.

Où est l'autre ?

Il…. euh… Il est à l'hôpital. Je t'expliquerai. Et voici Eriol, et ses deux gardiens…

Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun, acheva Kami en les désignant. Enchantée.

Puis elle se tourna vers Eriol et rougit fortement.

Et vous êtes la réincarnation de Clow… dit-elle avec admiration.

Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

Euh… d'accord… Je suis tellement contente de te voir, c'est… c'est assez étrange, vous… _tu_ es censé être…

Mort ?

Oui… Si j'avais pensé qu'un jour je te rencontrerai enfin, c'est génial, quand je pense que vous… que _tu_ es mon ancêtre, ce n'est vraiment pas banal !

Kami… soupira Shaolan.

Sakura prit la parole, exprimant la pensée de tous les autres :

Shaolan, tu es sûre que Kami n'est que… ta _voisine _?

Kami secoua la tête, consciente d'avoir fait une gaffe.

Je suis désolée, Shaolan, murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'est rien, ils auraient fini par s'en douter.

Quand même… Je ne suis vraiment pas douée, comment pouvez-vous me faire confiance ? Vous vouliez qu'ils ne sachent rien…

Ce n'est pas grave, Kami.

Qui es-tu, Kami ? demanda Sakura. Qui es-tu réellement ?

_Fin du chapitre 18_

×××××××

Arg ! Quelle fin atroce ! Encore des nouveaux persos (et après je me plains qu'il y en trop !), dont une est… Elle est quoi au juste ? (ou plutôt qui est-elle, c'est plus juste…) Vous voulez le savoir ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Et pour la lettre ? Kaho a vraiment des choses à dire mais sa lettre arrive un peu tard ! Elle a à peu près un mois et demi de retard, puisqu'elle lui demande de parler dès qu'il sait. Quelle étourdie ! Enfin je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore tout dit, donc probablement une autre lettre à venir…

Write me, please ! Vos avis!

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ Une fête qui promet d'être réussie 


	19. Une fête qui promet d’être réussie

**Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

×××

Après une demande express d'une lectrice que j'apprécie beaucoup et ayant réfléchi au fait que le bouquin inspiré de cette fic ne risque pas d'être écrit avant quelques longues années, et donc qu'il était inutile de faire languir ainsi des fans… eh bien j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic. J'espère que vous serez tout aussi nombreux à la suivre…

×××

_réponses aux reviews :_

**marion-moune :** _hu c mechant ! chapitre GE-NIA-LEUH !_  
Eh bien merci. Oui oui, même pour le « c méchant » !

**eriol :** _Tu tiens vraiment a nous fruster. Je veut s'avoir se qu'Eiol sait._  
Oui j'aime frustrer mes lecteurs, c'est une seconde nature chez moi héhé Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras très bientôt tout les petits secrets de notre cher petit Eriol…  
_Et au juste c'est qui Kami, surement la soeur ou la cousine de Shaolan non._  
Hm… Tu as une intuition… Enfin tu verras…  
_Bon t'en pis je n'est qu'a attendre le prochain chapitre._  
Désolée s'il a pris autant de temps à venir…

**Akeri la malicieuse :** _en fait ce qui est atroce c'est de nous laisser en plan ! j'ai tellement hate a la suite_  
Oui désolée désolée désolée ! Voici enfin la suite et pour la peine, le prochain chapitre ne tardera vraiment pas !

**Katz :** _Ouaï, toujours aussi bien cette fic! Continue, continue, continue, continue, je veux savoir qui est angélique! Ouais c'est ça!_  
Oui oui oui ça vient ça vient ! Je promets que vous saurez tout (ou presque) très bientôt !  
_(P.S.: Désolée d'avoir mis ton pseudo lors de ma précédente review mais comme c'était la première fois que j'en écrivait une je croyais que c'était le pseudo du destinataire qu'il fallait écrire!...)_  
Bah, ça n'est pas bien grave, je m'en étais doutée. Et puis, il faut bien apprendre, et quoi de mieux que de menues erreurs ? (lol parole de sage…)

×××

Non décidément, je suis extrêmement désolée de vous avoir fait languir à ce point, vraiment !

×××××××

Chapitre 19 : _Une fête qui promet d'être réussie_

-Shaolan… implora Kami.

-Tu peux y aller, dit-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave.

Kami baissa la tête et dit :

-Je ne suis pas la voisine de Shaolan, je vis chez lui depuis sept ans, depuis…

Sa voix sembla se briser. Shaolan lui posa la main sur l'épaule et continua :

-Depuis la mort de sa mère.

Kami se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de cette perte.

-Si ça nous touche autant, ma mère et moi, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait de ma plus grande sœur. En fait, Kami est ma nièce.

-Shaolan, pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit ? demanda Sakura.

-Je ne l'ai su qu'en arrivant à Hong Kong. Là, ma mère m'a chargé d'initier Kami à la magie et de l'entraîner. Elle… m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas que tu saches qui est Kami.

Kami releva la tête.

-Shaolan, reprit-elle. Quand tu es parti, elle a dit que le moment était venu. Elle n'a rien voulu m'expliquer là-dessus, mais elle a continué mon entraînement et m'a envoyée ici. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire, elle a dit que je le saurais…

Une sonnerie retentit soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Sakura réalisa que c'était son portable. Elle le sortit de son sac.

-Allô ? fit-elle. Toya ? Que se passe-t-il ?… C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super !… Ok, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha et dit, l'air joyeux :

-Yukito vient de se réveiller…

* * *

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous au chevet de Yukito. Il fut ravi de les voir, mais il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas perdu un peu la mémoire. Shaolan finit par le remarquer.

-Au fait ! s'exclama-t-il. Yukito, Toya, je vous présente Kami Lean, ma nièce. Kami, voici Yukito Tsukishiro, la forme d'emprunt de..

-Yué, finit Kami. Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça. Je croyais que vous étiez plus…

-Différent ? proposa Yukito.

-Peut-être… avoua Kami en rougissant.

-Je n'ai vu ma forme originelle qu'une seule fois, mais je crois qu'elle devrait te convenir !

Kami baissa les yeux, gênée.

-Kami, arrête d'être aussi timide ! s'exclama Shaolan. On va finir par te confondre avec une tomate sur pattes !

Kami se jeta sur son oncle (un peu comme Sakura quand elle essaye de taper son frère !). Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Sakura s'assit près de Yukito et demanda :

-Je suis désolée de te remettre ça en mémoire, mais… Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a attaqué ? Et ce qu'il ou elle voulait ?

-Yué doit le savoir, il ne m'a rien dit… répondit Yukito.

-Comment ça, il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Tu sais bien, pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Tu nous as bien vus ensemble.

-Ça veut dire quoi : "tu nous as bien vus" ? fit Shaolan, soupçonneux. Sakura, tu n'as quand même pas essayé de…

-Nous l'en avons empêché, coupa Yukito. Yué et moi, je veux dire.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Tomoyo.

-Tu étais là aussi !

-Et si on en parlait plus tard, proposa Sakura. Je crois que nous avons plus urgent pour le moment !

-Tu as raison, fit Shaolan. Désolé.

Sakura se tourna vers Yukito.

-Yué, appela-t-elle.

Yukito se transforma. Il regarda ses amis avec un air hésitant.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir qui m'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! fit Sakura.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que soyez prêt à me croire…

-Bien sûr que si, voyons, assura Sakura. Qui était-ce ?

-Angelic…

"Je le savais" pensa Eriol. Il prit aussitôt la parole.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour nous, nous te croyons. Mais l'Angelic que tu as vue n'est pas la vraie.

-_N'était_ pas, corrigea Sakura.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Notre ennemie nous l'a envoyée pour nous brouiller, continua Eriol, et elle a presque réussi.

-Vous êtes sûrs de que vous avancez ? Ne cherchez-vous pas à la protéger ?

-Ecoute, Yué, je sais parfaitement que vous ne vous entendez pas tous les deux, dit Sakura. Mais Angelic n'est pas du genre à prendre un sabre et à venir essayer de te tuer pour ensuite aller faire la même chose avec Eriol.

-Elle a attaqué Eriol !

-Et je l'ai tuée.

-Alors ce n'était vraiment pas elle…

-La vraie Angelic est encore bien vivante, depuis deux mois que je l'ai tuée, fit Sakura avec un léger sourire.

-Deux mois ? Je suis resté inconscient _deux mois _?

-Il ne s'est rien passé depuis, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Yué se dépêcha de reprendre une forme plus présentable. Une infirmière entra.

-Allez, allez ! fit-t-elle en poussant gentiment les visiteurs dehors. Sortez tous, vous êtes restés plus de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu ! Ce pauvre garçon a besoin de repos !

-Si tu te rappelles d'autre chose, préviens-nous, dit Sakura en sortant. Rétablis-toi vite !

-D'accord ! répondit Yukito.

* * *

Après cette soirée, Eriol décida d'attendre encore pour parler. Tout ce remue-ménage l'avait découragé. De plus, avec l'arrivée de Kami et le réveil de Yukito, tous avaient oubliés qu'il avait des choses à leur dire.

La préparation d'Halloween passionnait toute la classe. Le lycée entier attendait avec impatience de découvrir ce qu'elle concoctait.

Il y avait un bon nombre de rumeurs qui circulaient concernant ce qu'il y avait de prévu, toutes plus farfelues les une que les autres. Plusieurs élèves de la classe s'amusaient même à en alimenter quelques-unes.

Chacun avait un rôle bien défini. Sakura, Angelic, Kami, Eriol et Shaolan s'occuperaient d'organiser le buffet, Tomoyo des costumes, bien évidemment, qu'elle s'appliquait à rendre les plus effrayants possible. Alice se chargerait exclusivement des fleurs, ayant déjà sa petite idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, et le reste de la classe s'associait pour la décoration du gymnase.

M. Tazaki observait le tout avec satisfaction, voyant à quel point ses élèves mettaient du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il avait demandé à parler en privé à Naoko et Yamazaki. Personne n'en connaissait la raison et les deux concernés n'avaient rien voulu dire. Quelque chose de phénoménal devait se préparer…

De son côté, Sakura se demandait si elle ne pouvait pas essayer de mettre sur le tout sa petite touche personnelle. Elle disait ça en plaisantant, bien sûr, mais Kami et Shaolan étaient plutôt enthousiastes.

-Tu pourrais te servir de Glow pour l'éclairage, lui chuchota timidement Kami, alors qu'Angelic était partie quelques minutes. Ça ferait une petite ambiance sympa pour l'occasion, non ?

-Et Thunder pourrait faire l'orage, ajouta Shaolan. En général ça fait bien pour Halloween.

-Et Illusion pourrait t'aider à mettre quelques fantômes dans la salle, dit Tomoyo, assise à côté de Sakura au milieu de sa boîte à couture et de ses tissus. Oh, pardon, fit-elle, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Plutôt quelques petits monstres, je ne sais pas.

-Réfléchis, improvise, tu peux faire quelques petits trucs, reprit Shaolan.

-Vous êtes sûrs que je peux le faire ?

-Mais, oui, tant que ce n'est pas trop bizarre, lui dit Eriol.

-Bien, si Eriol dit que je peux… Je vais y réfléchir.

-Et je vais pouvoir filmer ma meilleure amie en train d'embellir la fête ! fit Tomoyo, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Sakura tomba à la renverse.

* * *

Le soir du jour J, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Tomoyo donnait à ses amis les costumes qu'elle leur avait faits. L'énervement était à son comble. Il fallait que tout soit parfait pour l'ouverture des portes du gymnase, des déguisement aux plus petites toiles d'araignées, pour que tout le lycée puisse s'amuser et surtout… avoir peur.

Sakura avait suivi les conseils de ses amis et avait obtenu la permission de M. Tazaki d'utiliser quelques effets spéciaux, comme elle lui avait dit. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs ravi du résultat. Il n'avait cessé de la féliciter depuis que tout était en place, sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

Juste avant l'heure prévue pour le début de la fête, Angelic et Alice discutaient ensemble des fleurs que cette dernière avait installées un peu partout. Elle avait réussi à trouver une quantité impressionnante de fleurs oranges, bleu nuit, ou même rouges.

-Mes parents travaillent dans une pépinière, expliqua Alice. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à les convaincre de m'aider !

Elle prit une rose qui semblait presque noire dans la pénombre du gymnase.

-Tiens, sens-moi celle-là, ajouta-t-elle. C'est une variété très rare que mes parents cultivent. Ils essayent d'obtenir une rose complètement noire, mais comme personne n'a jamais réussi… C'est un défi pour eux. Mais je suis déjà fière du résultat, regarde-la !

Angelic prit la rose et huma la délicate odeur qui s'en échappait.

-Elle sent bon ! fit-elle, admirative. Elle a un nom ?

-Elle en aura un quand elle sera vraiment noire, répondit Alice. Mes parents ont déjà décidé qu'ils l'appelleraient la rose Zerdya.

-La rose Zerdya ? C'est joli.

-Vous savez d'où vient le mot _rose _? demanda Yamazaki juste derrière Angelic, qui sursauta.

-C'est toi, Yamazaki ! fit-elle. Tu m'as fait peur !

-Le mot _rose_ vient du nom d'une jeune femme qui est morte en se piquant à une épine de rose. Depuis la fleur porte son nom, et à une époque, la rose était interdite parce que…

-Tais-toi, Yamazaki ! fit Chiharu en l'attrapant par la manche de son costume de gorille. Tu racontes encore des bêtises !

-Parce que ce n'était pas vrai ? fit Angelic.

-Tu devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude, dit Chiharu. Depuis le temps que lui et Eriol s'acharnent à te faire croire n'importe quoi ! Yamazaki… fit-elle avec coquetterie. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu faisais avec Naoko et Tazaki, l'autre jour ?

-Nan, nan, répondit-il en agitant l'index. C'est un petit secret.

-C'est l'heure ! annonça M. Tazaki.

Eriol, habillé en comte Dracula, prit le bras d'Angelic.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais presque me faire peur, comme ça ? fit Angelic, souriante.

-Vous allez être le plus beau couple de vampires de toute la soirée ! s'exclama Tomoyo, aux anges, caméra au poing. Et vous, ajouta-t-elle en filmant Sakura et Shaolan, vous êtes de magnifiques petits fantômes !

Ils avaient tous les deux des vêtements style 18ème siècle, très pâles et un peu transparents, qui leur donnaient vraiment l'air de très vieux fantômes.

-C'est une façon de me moquer de ma peur, répondit Sakura. Merci d'avoir fait ce costume, Tomoyo, j'y tenais vraiment. C'est comme avec Illusion. Vous pouvez parler de _mes_ fantômes si vous voulez, ils ne me font pas peur !

Elle s'éloigna en riant avec Shaolan.

La fête était des plus réussies. Tout le monde s'amusa beaucoup et on entendit souvent des cris ici ou là, aussitôt suivis d'éclats de rire.

Les fantômes de Sakura firent particulièrement sensation. La plupart des élèves se sauvaient en criant la première fois qu'ils en voyaient un, les autres s'extasiaient devant le degré de réalisme, si tant est qu'une telle chose puisse l'être… !

L'éclairage était entièrement géré par Glow, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux, désireuse de faire plaisir à sa maîtresse. Elle ménageait des coins d'ombres stratégiques et s'amusait à surgir à l'improviste devant n'importe qui, provoquant des exclamations de surprise et d'émerveillement.

Thunder s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il aimait beaucoup faire sursauter les gens et les entendre soupirer ensuite, soulagés que ce ne soit qu'un des effets spéciaux d'une élève.

Sakura avait également pensé à solliciter Shadow, lui demandant de créer des ombres effrayantes un peu partout, faisant croire ainsi aux jeunes qu'un monstre s'apprêtait à les attaquer… Ses amis se firent longtemps avoir avant qu'elle ne leur avoue son idée.

Personne ne se préoccupa de savoir si la femme allait intervenir, jusqu'au moment où Sakura se mit à l'écart des autres et appela Illusion. Glow comprit que sa maîtresse ne voulait pas être vue et la laissa dans l'ombre. Illusion se présenta devant Sakura. Puis elle repartit.

Sakura alla voir les autres magiciens et les emmena à l'écart.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Shaolan.

-Je sens que quelque chose dans ce gymnase ne devrait pas être là, répondit Sakura en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Soudain, tous les élèves disparurent, excepté Sakura et ceux qui l'entouraient. On entendait toujours les bruits de la fête.

-Où sont-ils passés ? s'exclama Shaolan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Illusion. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour pouvoir agir plus librement. Ils continuent de s'amuser dans la dimension de la carte. Ils reviendront quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

-Tu es très forte, Sakura, dit Kami. Je le savais mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point !

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! s'exclama la chasseuse.

-Tu as une autre admiratrice ! fit Tomoyo en prenant le bras de Kami. N'est-ce pas qu'elle est merveilleuse ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Kami rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

-Et j'ai ma caméra pour filmer ce moment inoubliable ! ajouta Tomoyo en brandissant sa caméra. Elle va encore nous sauver en portant une de mes créations ! (bonheur total… -)

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

-Bon, un peu de sérieux, reprit Sakura. Il faut que je trouve ce qui cloche.

Son visage s'illumina soudain, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle appela Glow qui apparut immédiatement devant elle.

-Je voudrais que tu tombes sur cette pièce comme de la pluie, s'il te plaît.

Il se mit alors à pleuvoir des centaines de petites lucioles dans tout le gymnase. Sakura ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les autres la regardaient sans comprendre.

Quelque chose attira leur attention. Tous les objets sur lesquels tombaient les lucioles étaient éclairés de jaune, couleur de Glow. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui réagissait différemment à ce contact.

Lorsque les lucioles touchaient les fleurs apportées par Alice, elles s'évaporaient en fumée noire.

-Les fleurs… murmura Sakura. On a envoûté les fleurs…

_Fin du chapitre 19_

_

* * *

_

Les fleurs sont envoûtées ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On sait pas, et c'est justement là le problème. Il faut éviter qu'il arrive quelque chose, quoi que se soit. Donc… Sakura agit ! Pour le plus grand bonheur de Tomoyo ! Oui mais voilà, comment va-t-elle faire ? Vous verrez bien ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Dites, vous aimez bien ma petite fête de Halloween ? Dites-le moi, perso j'en suis trop fière ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que j'avais une telle imagination ! Je me demande où je vais chercher tout ça ! A croire que ça ne vient pas de moi !

Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai le 20ème chapitre à faire, moi ! Le 20ème, ça se fête, non !

_DreamAngel7 l'irrécupérable_

_A venir :_ Halloween de toutes les peurs 


	20. Halloween de toutes les peurs

**Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

×××

_réponses aux reviews :_

**eriol :**_ J'ai bien hate de savoir comment Sakura et ses amis vont s'en sortir._  
Eh bien... C'est vrau qu'à première vue, ça parait un peu complexe à résoudre, et pourtant la situation en elle-même est tellement simple... C'est ce qui m'a beaucoup amusée dans cette épreuve. Enfin tu verras bien...  
_Je n'aurais jamais cru que Kami était la nièce de Shaolan._  
Vu leur âge, ce n'est pas très étonnant ! En même tant, tu n'étais pas si loin... La sœur ou la cousine ? C'était bien trouvé !  
_Continue comme ça tu es super!_  
Merci ! Je te laisse dévorer ce chapitre lol

**marion-moune** _Très interessant comme chapitre !_  
Merci merci, j'espère que celui-là t'intéressera tout autant !  
_Même si on ne sait toujours pas :(_  
lol ça va venir ne t'en fais pas... Mais à mon avis ça vaut le coup d'attendre !

×××

**Chapitre 20 :** _Halloween de toutes les peurs_

-Que peut-on faire ? demanda Shaolan.

-J'ai une idée, mais… ce serait beaucoup trop facile, répondit Sakura. Ces fleurs ont l'air inoffensives.

-Peut-être qu'elle voulait qu'on les voit, proposa Tomoyo.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait qu'on ne les voit pas, dit Sakura. Personnellement, je pencherai plutôt pour cette explication.

-Elle aurait voulu nous faire un coup bas ? s'étonna Shaolan. Ce n'est pas son genre.

-C'est au contraire tout à fait son genre, répliqua Eriol. Regarde ce qu'elle a fait la dernière fois.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Donc elle voulait nous attaquer sans qu'on ne remarque rien…

-Si elle comptait sur la discrétion, la défense de ces fleurs ne doit pas être très efficace, dit Kami.

-Tant qu'on ne s'en approche pas trop, je pense, ajouta Shaolan.

-Alors je sais comment faire, dit Sakura.

Elle appela son sceptre qu'elle avait caché pour que personne ne le voit. (tant qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs, la clé doit être transformée) Puis elle fixa la fumée noire qui continuait d'apparaître.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Shaolan.

-C'est cette fumée qui me fait bizarre. Regardez, aucun autre objet n'envoie de fumée, même jaune.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je pense que je vais devoir utiliser deux cartes. Firey ! Brûle-moi ces fleurs ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle après que Firey eut fini, la fumée n'ayant pas disparu. Windy ! Débarrasse-moi de ce poison !

Un grand vent empli la pièce, puis une porte s'ouvrit et il s'y engouffra, emportant avec lui la fumée noire. Sakura courut après lui. La fumée s'éloignait en direction du ciel étoilé.

-C'est bien, fit-elle.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur et se plaça au centre du gymnase.

-Flower !

La femme de la carte se matérialisa devant elle.

-Aide-moi à remettre des fleurs identiques à celle d'Alice dans cette salle, lui dit Sakura. Il ne faut pas qu'on remarque leur disparition.

×××

-Je la hais, fit la femme. Elle vient de flanquer mon plus beau plan à l'eau !

-Vous aurez d'autres occasions de faire ce que vous voulez, tenta son disciple.

-Oui, bien sûr, et probablement très bientôt, dit la femme avec mépris. Je vais leur préparer quelque chose d'inoubliable, cette fois. Ils verront ce qu'ils verront ! Je ne vais pas me laisser battre aussi facilement !

×××

Tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre. La menace avait été écartée sans grande peine et la fête poursuivait son cours. Sakura se demandait tout de même si cette femme ne la prenait pas pour une imbécile. Son piège avait été trop facile à déceler. Avait-elle prévu autre chose ? Non, Sakura aurait pu le jurer.

Elle s'efforça donc de participer à la fête et oublia rapidement tout ça. Elle avait encore beaucoup de temps devant elle pour profiter du moment. Leur petit Halloween ne devait pas se terminer avant une heure avancée de la nuit : les vacances commençaient le lendemain.

Vers minuit, M. Tazaki réclama l'attention générale. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'estrade installée dans un coin du gymnase. Naoko et Yamazaki étaient debout, un peu en retrait, droits comme des soldats en revue.

Avec leurs déguisements, cela donnait un effet comique : Yamazaki le gorille et Naoko l'extraterrestre jouant les gardes du corps de M. Tazaki le zombie. Plusieurs élèves pouffèrent de rire en les voyant.

C'est le moment que choisit Thunder pour créer un éclair juste devant le groupe, augmentant l'hilarité du public. Même Sakura dut admettre qu'il avait su trouver son moment.

M. Tazaki soupira en souriant, résigné à ne pas pouvoir parler. Il se tourna vers les deux élèves derrière lui qui se retenaient difficilement d'éclater eux aussi de rire.

-Un peu de silence ! cria-t-il au bout d'un moment, essayant difficilement de se faire entendre. Bien. Nous voulions tout d'abord attirer votre attention sur cette horloge, juste là, dit-il en désignant une vieille horloge de grand-mère derrière lui.

Elle marquait minuit moins deux.

-D'après la légende, les gens se réunissaient la nuit de Halloween pour chasser les mauvais esprits loin de chez eux. Si nous nous permettons de vous signaler cette heure, c'est tout simplement parce que les esprits attendent généralement minuit pour apparaître aux villageois téméraires qui osaient les défier. Donc…

On vit Yamazaki s'avancer l'index levé, mais une main appartenant visiblement à une Jane moderne l'attrapa par un bout de fourrure et le retint en arrière.

-Tais-toi, Yamazaki, on n'a pas envie d'entendre une de tes idioties !

-Chiharu sait vraiment s'y prendre avec lui, remarqua Angelic.

La salle était secouée d'un fou rire inextinguible. Soudain, un gong retentit. Une fois, deux fois… douze fois… Il était minuit. Au douzième coup, un bruit énorme se fit entendre. Tous les élèves prirent peur, Sakura se tint sur ses gardes. Cette femme allait-elle oser les attaquer en public ?

Des cris de terreur retentirent dans un coin du gymnase. Un immense dragon rouge et or se dressait sur toute la hauteur du gymnase et menaçait tout le monde ! Il poussait des hurlements de bête furieuse et s'agitait en tous sens. Sa peau brillait dans la faible lumière répandue par Glow.

Les élèves commencèrent à refluer vers les portes, paniqués, lorsque soudain… on entendit un craquement et la peau du monstre se déchira tandis que celui-ci tombait au sol, vulgaire dragon de papier agité par un bon nombre d'hommes sur un échafaudage !

Sur l'estrade, le professeur, Naoko et Yamazaki étaient tordus de rire sur le sol. Un rire nerveux prit la salle et tout le monde se mit à sauter dans tous les sens et à se moquer les uns des autres. Fausse alerte !

Plusieurs d'entre eux s'approchèrent de plus près. Le papier était étalé par terre, seule la tête du dragon conservait son relief, fait d'une structure de bois. Les techniciens expliquaient à qui voulaient l'entendre que l'un des bâtons leur permettant de faire bouger le monstre s'était brisé sous le poids, entraînant la cassure de tous les autres.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Plusieurs filles étaient assises par terre ou réfugiées dans les bras d'amis, à moitié sous le choc de la surprise. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'Eriol tenait Angelic contre lui et tentait de la calmer. La respiration de la jeune fille était rapide et saccadée.

-Alors, Angie, fit la chasseuse, amusée. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai eu peur ! s'exclama Angelic, la main sur le cœur.

-Tu aurais vu le bond qu'elle a fait ! fit Eriol, hilare.

-Fiche-toi de moi ! Je suis nerveuse, ça me joue des tours, expliqua-t-elle. Et puis je te signale que quand il est apparu tu t'es mis devant moi !

-Le preux chevalier au secours de sa dame ! plaisanta Sakura.

Kami n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'Angelic. Tomoyo, elle, était parfaitement calme. Sûrement parce qu'elle faisait confiance à Sakura, elle disait toujours qu'elle n'avait jamais peur avec elle.

Une fois que l'ordre fut revenu, M. Tazaki essuya ses larmes de rire et prit le micro. Il essaya de parler à travers son hilarité, ce qui lui donnait parfois une voix trop aiguë qui n'avait rien pour ramener le sérieux :

-Nous nous excusons pour ce… petit tour que nous vous avons fait, mais… c'était si drôle ! J'espère que malgré tout ça vous a plu… Nous on s'est bien amusés ! Passez une bonne fin de soirée et amusez-vous ! Remercions au passage Naoko et Yamazaki, derrière moi, qui… ont eu cette… merveilleuse idée !

Il éclata de rire et dû quitter l'estrade pour prendre l'air. Chiharu alla chercher Yamazaki et un homme ramena Naoko près du groupe, toujours riant, les larmes aux yeux.

-M. Terada ! s'exclama Sakura.

Lika se retourna à ce nom et alla droit dans les bras de son ancien professeur.

-Ce qu'ils sont mignons, fit Sakura, attendrie.

Elle sentit des bras lui enserrer la taille et un menton se poser sur son épaule.

-Et nous, on n'est pas mignon ? lui chuchota Shaolan à l'oreille.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Sakura en l'embrassant.

-C'est dans la boîte !

-Tomoyo !

×××××

Depuis environ une heure, c'est à dire à peu près depuis l'apparition du dragon de papier, Eriol avait crut remarquer qu'Angelic avait un problème. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'elle était sortie prendre l'air, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il alla donc la chercher.

Il la trouva assise sur le muret entourant le gymnase, la tête dans les mains.

-Angel, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle releva vivement la tête.

-Oh, c'est toi ! dit-elle tout bas.

-Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle se massa le front.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, Angel ?

-Juste un léger mal de tête, ça va passer. Ça me fait toujours ça pendant ce genre de fête, il y a un moment où je sature. Le bruit et la chaleur. En plus je commence à fatiguer.

-Tu ne restes pas ?

-Je pense que non, quand je sature, je sature.

-Viens au moins dire bonsoir aux autres, je te raccompagne, proposa Eriol.

-Merci, mon vampire préféré !

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus avec cette robe noire.

-Alors Tomoyo avait raison ! conclut Angelic. Le plus beau couple de vampires de la soirée !

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis qui s'étonnèrent de la voir partir si tôt (tôt, ça dépend pour qui !), Angelic rentra chez elle avec Eriol.

-Alors, comment va Yukito ? demanda-t-elle en chemin.

-Il se remet doucement. Il devrait sortir d'ici peu. Avant la fin novembre, j'espère.

"Et j'espère également qu'il nous croit quand on dit que ce n'était pas Angelic, ce soir-là. Il croit peut-être qu'elle est du côté de l'ennemie, ou qu'elle _est_ l'ennemie… Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas…"

-Je serai bien retournée le voir, mais… j'ai peur qu'on se dispute encore. Dans son état, ce n'est pas recommandé !

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais je lui ai transmis tes vœux de rétablissement.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il espérait aussi guérir rapidement.

-C'est tout ?

-Il a dit aussi qu'il apprécierait si vos rapports s'amélioraient.

-J'apprécierai aussi, répondit Angelic en évitant le regard d'Eriol. Mais ce n'est pas si facile, surtout que je ne comprends pas d'où me vient cette hostilité que je ressens à son égard.

-Je pense que c'est pareil de son côté.

-On y est, fit Angelic en s'arrêtant devant sa porte. Bon, alors on se voit…

-Demain ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Aïe…

Angelic mit la main sur son front en grimaçant. Elle vacilla et dut s'appuyer sur le torse d'Eriol qui lui prit les épaules.

-Angel, ça va ?

-Oui, c'était juste un étourdissement, répondit Angelic, les yeux fermés.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, dit-il avec inquiétude.

-Je crois que tu as raison.

-Je t'appelle demain matin pour savoir comment tu vas, d'accord ?

Angelic fit oui de la tête, puis elle rentra chez elle. Eriol ne retourna pas au gymnase mais prit la direction de sa maison.

×××××

Angelic ouvrit sa porte et entra dans le vestibule. Elle posa son manteau et vit Tiger débouler de la cage d'escalier.

-Eh bien, tu as vu l'heure ! fit-il sur le mode papa/maman. C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Dis, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il plus gentiment, la voyant fatiguée.

Angelic acquiesça distraitement et commença à monter les escaliers. Mais elle eut un nouveau vertige et manqua de tomber. Tiger eut le réflexe de l'attraper par le col de sa robe et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit.

Elle s'était relevée malgré les conseils de Tiger et était partie se changer. Elle voulut également ranger sa robe et plusieurs autres affaires mais avait plusieurs fois failli s'effondrer, heureusement retenue pas le petit animal ailé qui finit par réussir à la mettre au lit.

-Je vais tout ranger, si tu veux, avait-il dit. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais repose-toi, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Ça me fait ça à chaque fête.

-Sûrement pas à ce point-là, répliqua Tiger, reprenant le mode papa/maman. Maintenant tu dors et je ne veux plus te voir debout avant demain matin, c'est compris ?

-Tu es si gentil, Tiger…

-Dors !

×××××

Le gymnase se vidait petit à petit depuis les coups de deux heures. Vers 2h30, Sakura et Shaolan décidèrent de rentrer. Tomoyo et Kami firent une partie du chemin avec eux.

-Heureusement que ton frère ne t'attend pas chez toi, fit remarquer Shaolan à Sakura. Sinon je me prendrais un de ces savons !

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il t'appelle le minus, dit Kami. Tu es si gentil !

-Je ne suis pas particulièrement gentil ! fit Shaolan.

-Oh que si ! répliqua Sakura en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es adorable !

-Si c'est elle qui le dit, alors d'accord ! fit Shaolan, les yeux au ciel.

Sakura trouva Kélo hypnotisé devant sa console. Elle passa sa main devant son visage. Il la regarda avec des yeux explosés à force de fixer l'écran (du genre XX !).

-Tu es encore là-dessus ! s'écria la chasseuse. Ça fait combien de temps que tu joues ? Regarde tes yeux ! Arrête-moi ça tout de suite et va te coucher ! Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Demain tu n'y toucheras pas ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes aveugle !

×××××

Angelic ne put trouver le sommeil. Elle avait toujours aussi mal à la tête. Son étoile en peluche dans les bras, elle essayait en vain de dormir.

Tiger dormait entre des peluches, sur une étagère, invisible depuis la fenêtre. Il aimait bien la matière des oursons d'Angelic, ils étaient doux et confortables. Elle l'observa un instant, attendrie par cette petite peluche si gentille.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya à nouveau de dormir. Sans succès. Le vent soufflait avec force à l'extérieur, faisant un bruit qui ne la rassurait pas trop. Elle n'aimait plus trop le vent depuis l'incident de la plage, au début de l'été.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, ne trouvant pas la position idéale. Elle pensait à Eriol et à sa façon de se comporter avec elle. Elle devait admettre que Sakura et Tomoyo avaient raison.

Oui, leur relation était très ambiguë et oui, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait. En fait, elle en était sûre. Elle avait eu du temps pour y réfléchir et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle serra son étoile en peluche plus fort contre elle.

Soudain elle sentit une présence pas loin d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, rien. "Allez, tu es fatiguée, se dit-elle. Tu tombes de fatigue. Et tu ne peux même pas dormir !"

Non, il y avait vraiment quelqu'un dans la chambre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit une silhouette se tenant devant la fenêtre…

_Fin du chapitre 20_

_

* * *

_

(toujours la flemme de changer mes anciennes notes de fin... lol)

Oh ! Combien cruelle est ma fin ! Va-t-elle donc se faire attaquer ? Sur ce coup-là, elle serait probablement incapable de se défendre comme à l'hôpital. Suspens !

Dites, _8_ chapitres en _1_ semaine, ne me dites pas que c'est humain ! Je viens de battre un sacré record, là ! Je vais prendre une semaine de repos en contrepartie… afin de bosser réellement ! Il faut bien réviser pour l'oral de français ! (même si je n'aime pas ça et je ne suis pas la seule… Mais moi je n'y comprend rien, mais vraiment rien !)

_DreamAngel7_la malheureuse qui est obligée de larguer momentanément ses chouchous pour le français… (quoique pas sûr, je peux toujours essayer d'écrire le matin et de bosser l'après-midi… !)

_A venir :_ Visite de nuit 


	21. Visite de nuit

**Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

×××

_réponses aux reviews :_

**eriol :**_ Si angelic se fais attaque Eriol se sentira mal donc ces une bonne chose puisque j'aime sa quand il est blesser où quand il se sent mal. Je ne suis pas très gentille avec mon personnage préféré. Non?_  
En effet, ce n'est guère gentil... Mais je peux toujours parler, je suis pareille ! Allez ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines !_  
C'était une bonne idée le truc avec Naoko et Yamazaki j'ai bien aimé._  
Merci à toi, elle a été bien complexe à imaginer et mettre en place, je me rappelle encore le temps que j'y ai passé lol

**Akeri la malicieuse :** _super, très hate de lire la suite._  
La voilà enfin, désolée pour l'attente...

×××

Chapitre 21 : _Visite de nuit_

-Vous allez bien, Maîtresse ?

-Oui, Bloody, répondit la femme avec un air ravi. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je ne suis pas fatiguée après une attaque.

-Je crois que les envoûtements vous vont bien… hasarda son disciple.

-Oui, je devrais probablement en faire plus souvent. Cela me réussi si bien !

Il était perplexe. Jamais il n'avait vu sa maîtresse si joyeuse, et cela le rendait nerveux, peut-être plus encore que lorsqu'elle était en colère.

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour les prochains jours ? voulut-il savoir.

-Je ne sais pas encore… fit-elle pensivement. Je pense plutôt consacrer les prochaines semaines pour réfléchir à quelque chose de spectaculaire… Ça changera…

Elle se tourna vers son disciple, l'air soudain frustré.

-Il faut que je découvre le point faible de cette garce de maîtresse des cartes. Et aussi de ce minable, cette… _résurrection_ de Clow, fit-elle, méprisante. Je pourrais peut-être enfin recommencer à m'amuser, qui sait ?

Le disciple frissonna. Elle avait vraiment une façon de s'amuser particulière.

-Mais je suis déçue, reprit-elle en faisant la moue. Ma petite invention de ce soir n'a pas fonctionné. Je devrais être un peu plus vigilante la prochaine fois. Maudite peste !

×××

La silhouette s'approcha lentement du lit d'Angelic qui était figée, paniquée. Elle s'assit près de la jeune fille, hésita un instant puis lui repoussa affectueusement une mèche du visage.

Angelic écarta vivement la main de la personne qui sursauta. Elle se redressa et recula vers la tête du lit. Avant de reconnaître celui qui lui faisait face.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais réveillée, chuchota Eriol, pris sur le fait.

-Eriol ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu… tu m'as fait peur, comment tu es entré ?

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je… je vais partir…

Il fit mine de se lever mais Angelic le retint par le poignet. Il la regarda, surpris, puis se rassit. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait aussi fatiguée qu'à la fin de la fête.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Angelic hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu es venu, Eriol ? murmura-t-elle.

-Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. La situation n'était pas simple pour lui. Comment expliquer la raison qui faisait qu'il était là, et comment il était entré chez elle ?

-Tu t'inquiétais ? insista Angelic.

Eriol ne répondit pas. Pourquoi le connaissait-elle aussi bien ? Elle avait immédiatement touché juste. Il baissa la tête.

-C'est gentil, ajouta-t-elle. Mais tu sais, je vais bien, c'est juste la fatigue. Eriol…

Elle releva son visage vers elle. Eriol fut frappé par son expression. Etait-ce seulement la fatigue qui la rendait si faible ?

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit fatigué elle venait de décider que Tomoyo avait raison : elle devait lui en parler. Quel meilleur moment que celui-ci ? Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était, mais elle était sûre de sa décision.

-Eriol, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… fit-elle tout bas dans le silence de sa chambre.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Eriol la regarda sans comprendre.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment te le dire… continua-t-elle. Mais je crois que… Je…

Elle se tut finalement. Elle inspira un grand coup et approcha son visage du sien. Elle l'embrassa timidement, craignant sa réaction. Eriol ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il commença à répondre à ce baiser.

Mais soudain il la repoussa et s'éloigna d'elle, le bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger d'elle. Angelic resta immobile, désorientée.

-Mais… fit-elle.

-Tu n'as rien compris ! s'écria Eriol. Tu n'as rien compris à notre relation ! Tu ne sais pas ce que nous étions !

Il disparut aussitôt, laissant Angelic en larmes et ne comprenant pas comment il était parti. Elle n'avait rien vu à travers ses larmes et sa fièvre. Mais ce n'était pas important.

Elle venait de se faire repousser par lui. Elle avait probablement détruit leur amitié, pour toujours.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Tiger s'approcha enfin d'elle et posa une patte sur son épaule. Il savait que ça ne ferait rien, mais il lui prouvait au moins qu'il était avec elle.

Angelic finit par se relever. Elle prit Tiger dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Il me hait, maintenant, fit-elle entre deux sanglots. Il me hait ! Tiger, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle sentait sa vue se brouiller ainsi que tous ses autres sens. Elle s'évanouit. Tiger s'envola au-dessus d'elle.

-Angel ! Angel, tu vas bien ? Répond !

Il posa sa patte sur le front de la jeune fille et soupira.

-Allons bon, une bonne petite fièvre, fit-il, rassuré. Je lui avais bien dit que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude ! Bon, eh bien c'est le moment de jouer les médecins et de guérir ça…

Il vola jusqu'à la salle de bain, où se trouvait la boîte de premier secours et les médicaments. Il farfouilla un moment dedans en marmonnant.

-Alors… Non, ça, ça sert à rien… Ce truc ne fonctionne jamais, mais pourquoi elle a ça ? Peu importe… Ah ! Voilà. Franchement, une fièvre, elle avait bien besoin de cette engueulade, tiens ! J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ce Eriol, mais là, il a fait de la peine à ma maîtresse, et je suis pas content !

Il retourna dans la chambre les pattes chargées de tout plein de boîtes et de flacons qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit.

-Que d'émotions, ma pauvre ! fit-il en regardant Angelic et en soupirant.

×××××

_Sakura et Eriol étaient sur l'immeuble près de la tour de Tokyo. Angelic était toujours agenouillée devant eux, en larmes._

_-Qui suis-je ? demandait-elle. Dites-le moi, je vous en prie !_

_-Je ne peux pas te le dire, murmura Eriol. C'est à toi de le découvrir, je ne peux pas t'aider, et je suis sûr que tu le sais._

_Les yeux de Sakura allaient de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait._

_-Eriol, si tu ne peux pas lui dire à elle, dis-le au moins à moi ! fit-elle._

_Il se tourna vers elle._

_-Tu le sauras, plus tôt qu'elle, je te le promets._

_-Quand ?_

_-Et moi ? s'exclama Angelic._

_-Tu t'en souviendras bientôt, fais-moi confiance… répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire mélancolique._

×××

-Woé ! Woé ! Woé ! s'écria Sakura en ouvrant les yeux. Je suis en retard ? demanda-t-elle à la petite peluche qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

-C'est les vacances, pitchoune, répondit celle-ci.

-Bonjour, ma petite fleur de cerisier, fit Shaolan en l'embrassant sur la joue devant le regard consterné de Kélo.

-Bonjour, Shaolan, tu as bien dormi ?

-Si je ne t'ai pas réveillée, ça veut dire que oui ! répondit-il en souriant.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, vous deux, s'exclama Kélo.

-Montre-moi plutôt tes yeux, toi, au lieu de râler !

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Ouais, ça va, fit-elle, peu convaincue. Mais aujourd'hui, pas de jeux vidéos.

-Quoi ! Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Tu vas finir par devoir porter des lunettes, et encore, je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera suffisant !

Kélo fit la moue.

-Et si tu y touches aujourd'hui, je te promets que tu seras privé de gâteaux jusqu'à Noël au moins ! ajouta la chasseuse, sûre de son coup.

-D'accord ! Mais ne me prive pas de gâteaux ! Pitiéééééé ! fit Kélo en joignant les pattes.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

-Allez, descends, Kélo, il doit bien y avoir un bon petit quelque chose qui t'attend en bas…

Elle eut à peine fini que le gardien sortait précipitamment de la chambre et se ruait sur Fujitaka qui faillit renverser son café.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais te donner de la tarte ! l'entendit-elle dire en riant.

Elle se tourna vers Shaolan, un peu plus sérieuse.

-J'ai encore rêvé d'Eriol et Angelic, lui dit-elle.

-Et ?

-Et cette fois, il va nous dire ce qu'il sait. Il me l'a promis. Reste à savoir quand il se décidera à nous parler.

-Je crois qu'il s'était déjà décidé, tu te rappelles ? Vendredi dernier, il voulait nous parler…

-Et Yukito s'est réveillé. Mince ! On avait complètement oublié tout ça ! Je l'appelle, on ira ce soir.

-D'accord. Je vais prévenir Kami et Tomoyo, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi voudra venir…

-Exact ! Mais évitons d'aller chercher Angelic, il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas la mettre au courant. C'est à elle de le découvrir, d'après lui.

-Et il n'a sûrement pas tort.

-Et on racontera tout à Yué plus tard.

-Ok. Et on fait quoi après nos coups de téléphone ?

×××××

De son côté, Tomoyo sympathisait de plus en plus avec Kami. Elle était ravie de voir que la jeune rousse partageait son admiration pour la chasseuse. Elle lui avait montré une bonne partie de ses vidéos mais il en restait encore quelques-unes que Kami ne connaissait pas.

Alors qu'elles finissaient de visionner une des bandes, Kami se décida à demander :

-Alors c'était vrai, cette histoire de costumes ?

-Bien sûr ! fit Tomoyo joyeusement. Et ils lui vont si bien ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oh si ! répondit Kami. Tu sais, je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu l'admires. Quand je vois tout ce qu'elle a été capable de faire et tout ce qu'elle fait encore, je trouve qu'elle est… vraiment très douée !

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, répliqua Tomoyo en souriant.

-Mais, dis… chuchota Kami. Tu ne lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais tu n'as pas à cacher ton admiration, Kami, au contraire ! fit Tomoyo.

-Je sais mais…

-Shaolan a raison, tu ressembles de plus en plus à une tomate sur pattes !

Le portable de Tomoyo sonna. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

-Allô ? Oui… Pourquoi pas ? Je préviens Kami.

Elle écarta le portable de son oreille et plaqua sa main dessus.

-Kami, dit-elle. Ça te dirait un ciné, cet après-midi ?

-Pas de problème.

-C'est ok pour nous… D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Les deux filles rejoignirent le groupe devant le cinéma. Sakura et Shaolan étaient là, ainsi que Naoko, Lika, Chiharu et Yamazaki. Ils passèrent un bon moment devant le film (alors c'est quoi, ce coup-ci ? _Harry Potter_ !), puis ils décidèrent d'aller se manger une bonne pizza tous ensemble.

Il était déjà près de sept heures trente. Le film était très long et le projectionniste avait pris beaucoup de retard (ça arrive ce genre de truc ?).

Ils s'installèrent autour de plusieurs tables qu'ils avaient regroupées dans un coin de la salle et attendirent en parlant du film.

-Vous avez vu quand Neo s'est battu contre tous les Smith ? fit Yamazaki, enthousiaste. (non, c'est _Matrix_, ça !)

-Je me doutais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer avec eux, ajouta Naoko. Il a eu raison de partir.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous ? fit une voix ironique près d'eux.

-Toya ! s'exclama Sakura. Mais je croyais que tu travaillais…

-Ici depuis près de 7 mois, ma chère, répondit-il. Depuis l'ouverture de la pizzeria.

-Ah… Ouais… fit-elle. J'avais oublié…

Toya tomba à la renverse.

-Bon, alors, vous voulez quoi ?

Ils passèrent commande. Yamazaki prit la parole.

-Vous savez qui a inventé les pizzas ?

-Non, et on ne veut pas le savoir, déclara Chiharu.

-C'est un malheureux pâtissier qui n'était pas doué du tout, continua Yamazaki sans l'écouter. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire un gâteau, sa pâte était ratée. Il était tout triste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire comme sa maman le lui avait appris.

Chiharu leva les yeux au ciel, Tomoyo, Lika et Naoko souriaient, amusées, et Sakura et Shaolan écoutaient attentivement.

-Un jour, au lieu de jeter sa pâte, tout déçu, il la garda et finit son gâteau. Il se disait "Si mon gâteau est vraiment raté, on le verra en le goûtant, maman en faisait des ratés qui étaient très bons !"

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mis sur son gâteau ? demanda Sakura.

-Eh bien, c'est là tout le problème, fit Yamazaki en approchant son visage du leur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec des fruits ou quelque chose comme ça…

Il se redressa et énuméra quelques ingrédients en les comptant sur les doigts :

-Il mettait de la tomate, du jambon, du fromage… Et la pizza est née !

-Waouh ! firent Sakura et Shaolan.

-Pizza pour les affreux ! fit Toya en déposant la commande sur les tables. Régalez-vous !

-Tu n'as pas mis de poison dedans, au moins ? fit Sakura.

-Et vous savez comment il a fait pour vendre sa pizza ? demanda Yamazaki.

-Laisse tomber, Yamazaki, lança Chiharu en l'étranglant. On a assez entendu tes bêtises pour aujourd'hui !

-C'était vraiment de la pâte à gâteau qu'il avait mise pour sa pizza ? demanda Shaolan à Sakura.

Sakura haussa les épaules. Ils y croyaient vraiment dur comme fer !

×××××

Comme prévu, tout le monde se retrouva le soir même chez Eriol, qui avait accepté le rendez-vous. Il les attendait avec énervement. C'était ce soir qu'il allait tout leur révéler. Et il avait pas mal de choses à dire, de toutes sortes.

Il s'assit comme à son habitude dans son fauteuil, face aux autres. Sakura remarqua qu'il semblait triste et résigné. Elle prit la parole.

-Eriol, je sais que tu as essayé de nous parler l'autre fois, mais avec l'arrivée de Kami et le réveil de Yukito, ça nous est sorti de la tête. Je suis désolée qu'on ait oublié alors que tu voulais nous parler…

-Je ne vous cacherai pas que ça m'a… bloqué, dit Eriol. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave, il est encore temps d'en parler. Enfin j'espère…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Juste que j'aurais dû vous en parler dès le moment où tout m'est revenu. Il se pourrait que mon retard ait une conséquence mauvaise pour nous, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Néanmoins… j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. L'histoire d'Angelic est assez longue.

-Nous avons le temps, fit Shaolan.

Eriol soupira.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… dit-il.

-Quel est son vrai nom ? demanda Sakura.

-Son vrai nom… n'est pas Angelic, comme vous vous en doutez déjà. Enfin pas vraiment. Son vrai nom était Dream-Angel (woah ! le suspens !) et elle était… la femme de Clow.

_Fin du chapitre 21_

_

* * *

_

Waouh ! Je vous jure, tenir une semaine sans rien écrire alors qu'on a plein d'idées, c'est le calvaire ! Mais bon, l'oral est passé, j'ai détesté la prof, et j'ai enfin pu reprendre mon histoire ! (je vous passe les détails sur l'oral, ne parlons pas de choses mauvaises ici !)

Sinon, cette révélation, vous vous y attendiez ? Je ne pense pas, non, sinon c'est que vous êtes ultra doués. Et cette "engueulade" ? Elle vous a plu ? C'était quelque chose que je voulais vraiment mettre dans cette histoire, alors râlez pas, ok ?

A part ça, toujours la même chose : écrivez-moi ! A plus !

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ Les vrais sentiments de Clow 


	22. Les vrais sentiments de Clow

**Imitation**

_By DreamAngel7_

×××

Chapitre 22 : _Les vrais sentiments de Clow_

Kélo resta sans voix après la révélation de son ancien maître. Angelic, la femme de Clow ? C'était impossible ! Eriol se tourna vers lui.

-J'imagine ce que tu peux ressentir, dit-il. Comment ai-je pu être marié sans que tu ne te souviennes de ma femme… Tout simplement parce que je vous ai effacé la mémoire, à toi et à Yué. Je vous ai ôté tous les souvenirs que vous aviez d'elle, je… t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard…

-Eriol, raconte-nous tout… demanda Sakura.

-Par où commencer ? fit-il. C'est si compliqué…

-Je suis sûre que ça ne l'est pas tant que ça, commence et ça viendra tout seul, conseilla Tomoyo.

Eriol lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Elle était si compréhensive… Il soupira et reprit :

-Dreamy a été ma femme pendant très longtemps. En fait, nous nous connaissions depuis tout petits. Ses parents étaient de grands amis des miens. En résumé, Dreamy et moi nous entendions très bien, les meilleurs amis du monde, diraient certains.

« Même après la mort des mes parents, nous étions restés en contact. Un jour, le père de Dreamy m'a demandé un service, quelque chose de très important. Je l'ai aidé comme j'ai pu et en récompense il m'a offert sa fille en mariage. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas refuser…

-C'était un mariage arrangé, en quelque sorte, dit Sakura.

-En quelque sorte, oui, répéta Eriol. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce genre de mariage échoue lamentablement. Mais pour nous, je crois que c'est notre amitié qui nous a sauvés. Nous nous respections beaucoup l'un l'autre, et nous n'avions pas de secrets entre nous.

« Nous avons vécu ainsi assez longtemps. Mais son père était de plus en plus déçu. Il aurait aimé que nous ayons un enfant, pour sceller le mariage, d'une certaine façon.

-Mais Clow n'a pas eu de descendance directe, objecta Shaolan. La seule descendance de sa famille vient de son cousin, Esteban Li. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Clow avait eu un enfant.

-C'est parce que je le lui ai confié, expliqua Eriol. Dreamy est… morte à la naissance de notre fils. Je ne l'ai gardé que quelques jours, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de lui sans Dreamy. Esteban a accepté de l'adopter. Mon fils n'a jamais su que j'étais son père.

-Mais ça veut dire que… s'exclama Kami, prenant soudain la parole.

-Cela veut dire que vous êtes mes descendants directs, oui. Esteban a gardé son secret toute sa vie, il n'a jamais rien dit à personne, et je l'en remercie, avec un peu de retard. C'était un ami super.

-Ça explique en tout cas pourquoi elle joue les grandes sœurs avec moi, fit Shaolan.

-Mais pourquoi nous avoir effacé la mémoire ? s'insurgea Kélo.

Eriol tourna vers lui un regard triste.

-Après sa mort, je ne voulais pas que vous me parliez d'elle, que vous essayiez de me consoler. Et je ne voulais pas voir le reflet de ma peine dans vos yeux. La même raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas garder mon fils avec moi.

Il appuya son front dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Sakura se dit que c'était le moment de changer de conversation.

-Vous avez une idée de qui a pu ensorceler les fleurs, hier ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est Alice qui les a apportées, mais… commença Shaolan.

-Mais elle n'a aucune aura magique, acheva Sakura. Donc ça ne peut pas être elle. Alors qui ?

-Aucune idée, dit Eriol. Et je me suis trompé : le fait de savoir qui est Angelic ne m'a pas apporté la réponse.

Mais en lui-même, il était toujours persuadé que les deux événements avaient un rapport. Kaho elle-même l'avait dit.

Sakura et ses amis s'apprêtèrent à le laisser seul. Il les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et leur dit au revoir. Tomoyo attendit que les autres se soient suffisamment éloignés pour ne rien entendre, puis lui demanda :

-Comment va son mal de tête depuis hier soir ?

Eriol baissa la tête.

-Tu as été la voir cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle.

-Tu es décidément très perspicace, remarqua-t-il.

-A voir ta tête je pense qu'elle te l'a dit, finalement.

-Tu étais au courant ? s'étonna Eriol.

-Elle m'en avait parlé, répondit Tomoyo, évasive. Ça ne t'a pas plu, à ce que je vois.

-C'est grâce à notre amitié que notre couple à survécu. C'est grâce à elle que nous resterons ensemble. Du moins si Angelic l'accepte.

-Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le changement, visiblement.

-Pas en ce qui _nous_ concerne.

-Dans un sens, je te comprends, mais il faut parfois savoir passer à autre chose. Enfin… Ne la fais pas souffrir, Eriol, s'il y a un conseil que je peux te donner… Elle tient beaucoup trop à toi, ne la repousse pas trop durement. Bonsoir.

Elle s'en alla, laissant le jeune homme plongé dans ses réflexions. Oui, il s'en doutait, il l'avait fait souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas aller s'excuser simplement après ça. Et puis, c'était elle qui n'avait rien compris. Et n'était-ce pas exagéré de penser qu'elle était si fragile que ça ? Qu'elle tenait à lui à ce point ?

×××

-Bien, se dit la femme. Voilà qu'il commence à se souvenir. Mais il lui manque encore quelques données… En tout cas, il vient de confirmer ce que je pensais.

-C'est à dire ? demanda Bloody.

-Je sais quel est le point faible de cet avorton…

×××××

-C'est étrange, toute cette histoire, dit Sakura. Clow avait tout de même beaucoup de secrets pour ses proches.

-Beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis, dit Kélo d'un air maussade.

-Tu n'arrives pas à digérer ce que tu as appris…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu nous effacer la mémoire sur quelque chose d'aussi important !

Il se posa sur le bureau, la tête basse, et ajouta :

-Il faudra que j'en parle à Yué. Il ne sera pas très content. Je vais y aller, l'hôpital doit être fermé, à cette heure-ci.

-Fais attention, Kélo, recommanda Sakura. Appelle-moi si tu as un problème.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura, je saurais le calmer, du moins j'espère…

Sakura regarda la petite peluche s'envoler et disparaître. Elle soupira et se blottit contre Shaolan.

-Alors comme ça, tu n'est pas le descendant d'Esteban Li, fit-elle.

-Ça me fait tout drôle, avoua Shaolan. Je pensais vraiment que c'était vrai…

-Comme tout le monde.

-Oui… Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que je suis dans la lignée directe de Clow… et d'Angelic. Je crois que c'est ce qui me surprend le plus. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu se réincarner, Clow s'est servi d'un puissant sort pour y parvenir et son âme s'est divisée en deux. Alors Angelic…

-Nous aurons peut-être la réponse un jour, assura Sakura. Et nous saurons aussi qui est notre ennemie et pourquoi elle nous mène la vie dure.

Elle lui caressa le bout du nez.

-En attendant, tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Que dirais-tu si je t'invitais au resto, et si on allait voir un film ensuite ? fit Shaolan.

Sakura se redressa.

-C'est vrai !

Shaolan fit oui de la tête. Sakura lui sauta au cou.

-Tu es génial ! s'écria-t-elle.

×××××

De leur côté, Tomoyo et Kami discutaient avec Sonomi autour d'un bon repas. Kami avait été très bien acceptée par cette dernière, qui l'appréciait beaucoup (peut-être pas autant que Sakura mais c'est un détail… -).

-Dis-moi, Tomoyo, dit soudain Sonomi en se tournant vers sa fille. Comment va Sakura ? Ça fait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas vue !

-Elle va très bien, mère, répondit Tomoyo. Je l'inviterai probablement pendant les vacances…

-Quelle excellente idée ! s'exclama Sonomi.

Tomoyo et Kami échangèrent un regard amusé.

Un peu plus tard, les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Tomoyo. La conversation portait cette fois sur un sujet plus important.

-Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être l'arrière arrière-petite-fille directe de Clow ? fit Tomoyo avec un sourire.

-Bizarre, je crois, répondit Kami. Quand je pense que j'ai mes ancêtres près de moi, que je les croise tous les jours ! J'ai du mal à m'y faire.

-Comme l'a dit Shaolan, ça explique en tout cas le comportement d'Angelic, reprit Tomoyo pensivement. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle jouait les mères avec lui. Et avec toi, ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

-Et on ne se connaît que depuis à peine plus de deux semaines !

-L'instinct maternel, dit Tomoyo. Elle ne sait pas qui elle est, et pourtant elle semble ressentir à peu près la même chose qu'avant sa mort. Et elle a deviné qui vous étiez.

-Elle n'en est pas consciente, remarqua Kami. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu dit _à peu près _?

-Euh… J'ai dit ça parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait à l'époque, tenta Tomoyo. Je n'en sais que ce qu'Eriol nous a dit…

-Dire que je dois la vie à cette grande amitié… fit Kami, songeuse.

Tomoyo soupira intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'Angelic lui avait dit sur ses sentiments. "C'est à elle de le faire, pas à moi, se dit-elle. C'est à elle de voir qui elle peut mettre au courant."

Kami se tourna vers Tomoyo.

-Tu crois que c'était une bonne chose ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire… Qu'ils aient été mariés sans amour, de cette façon ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais dis-toi qu'ils ont vécu heureux. Leur mariage a tenu, et c'est rare dans ce genre de cas.

×××××

Sakura et Shaolan descendirent parler de leur petit projet à Fujitaka, lequel fut heureux de leur autoriser cette sortie.

-Ça vous fera sûrement le plus grand bien, leur dit-il. Vous avez vécu pas mal de choses dernièrement. Amusez-vous.

-Merci, papa ! fit Sakura.

Les deux amoureux sortirent de la maison. Ils se trouvèrent un petit restaurant sympa où ils entrèrent. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, ils se demandèrent quel film ils iraient voir.

-Euh… hésita Shaolan. Sachant qu'on a déjà été au cinéma cet après-midi, je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie d'y retourner…

-Tu as raison, répondit Sakura. Que dirais-tu d'une simple balade au parc ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le parc du Roi Pingouin. Ils s'assirent sur les balançoires et restèrent silencieux un moment, la main dans la main, repensant à tout ce qui leur était arrivé dans ce lieu. Sakura regarda Shaolan.

-Dis-moi… fit-elle, tu crois qu'il se passera encore quelque chose ici, ou elle ne nous attaquera que devant la maison d'Eriol ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il fit un sourire gentil à Sakura.

-De toutes façons, dit-il, cet endroit reste le plus beau de la ville, parce que j'y passe toujours de merveilleux moments avec toi.

-Tu es trop adorable…

La chasseuse se leva et alla embrasser son prince qui l'enlaça tendrement. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se balancer, Sakura dans les bras de Shaolan.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Fujitaka et Kélo dormaient profondément. Ils montèrent sans bruit, se changèrent et se couchèrent ensemble.

-C'était une magnifique soirée, chuchota Sakura.

-C'est tout ce que j'espérais, répondit Shaolan. Je suis content de t'avoir fait plaisir…

-Tu me fais plaisir rien qu'en restant avec moi… fit Sakura en l'embrassant dans le cou.

×××××

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'Eriol ne rende visite à Angelic. Il mit ce temps à profit pour écrire à Kaho. Il lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le début de l'été. Il hésita puis décida de lui parler aussi de sa dispute avec Angelic. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher.

Il espérait aussi que la réponse de Kaho lui apporterait plus d'éclaircissements. Peut-être qu'en étant sûre de l'identité de la jeune fille, elle dirait plus de choses. On pouvait toujours rêver…

Il releva la tête de sa lettre et regarda par la fenêtre. Il devait admettre qu'il était inquiet. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il était passé chez Angelic, il ne l'avait pas revue, elle n'avait pas téléphoné, et en fait, personne ne l'avait vue.

L'avait-il donc vraiment blessée ce soir-là ? Au point qu'elle reste cloîtrée chez elle pendant plusieurs jours ? Non, elle allait s'en remettre. Il fallait simplement du temps, elle avait peut-être cru l'aimer vraiment, pendant un moment. Le retour sur terre avait dû être dur.

Ce n'était rien de plus. Il fallait la laisser s'y faire et attendre qu'elle le contacte à nouveau. Ou attendre la rentrée, quand ils se reverraient en cours. Tout irait mieux à ce moment-là.

Eriol plia sa lettre et la glissa dans l'enveloppe. Puis il la cacheta et la posa sur le guéridon. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir pour l'instant.

Le soir venu, il prit son manteau, sa lettre, et s'en alla la poster. Son inquiétude avait grandi dans la journée. Il essayait de ne pas l'écouter, mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher.

"Je vais juste aller la regarder dormir, se dit-il. Pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien." Mais deux minutes après, il changeait d'avis. "C'est idiot, elle a simplement besoin de temps…"

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé devant chez elle. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle dormait déjà, alors qu'il n'était que 20 heures. Enfin, ça l'arrangeait, elle ne le verrait pas…

Il sortit sa clé et l'invoqua tout bas. Puis il disparut pour réapparaître dans la chambre d'Angelic. Il sentit tout de suite que l'aura de la jeune fille était faible. Il réalisa alors qu'il y avait une deuxième aura.

Mais il ne fut pas surpris. Intérieurement, il s'en doutait, sans y prêter attention. Il sut que cette aura était là depuis tout le temps où il s'était introduit en secret ici. Il ne s'en alarma donc pas. C'était probablement le _chaton_ dont Angelic lui avait parlé…

Il alluma la lumière et s'avança vers sa jeune amie, inquiet.

-Tu peux te montrer, dit-il en se penchant sur le lit. Je sais que tu es là.

Tiger sortit d'entre les peluches, la tête basse, semblant très inquiet. Il vola jusqu'à Eriol, ne quittant pas sa nouvelle maîtresse des yeux. Eriol caressa le front trempé d'Angelic.

-J'allais vous appeler, dit Tiger. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle est dans cet état. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je sais qui vous êtes et je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être l'aider…

Eriol s'assit sur le lit et observa Tiger. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Kélo et Suppy, mais quelque chose en lui était tout à fait différent. Il n'avait pas souvenir que Clow ou Dream-Angel aient pu créer cette créature.

-Tu sais qui je suis ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je vous expliquerai après, pour l'instant, Angie a besoin de vous.

Eriol ne répondit pas.

-Vous pouvez l'aider, non ? insista Tiger.

-Je peux essayer, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut avoir, à part une fièvre.

-Ce n'est pas une fièvre normale ! s'emporta le tigre. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la soigner mais son état ne fait qu'empirer ! Regardez !

Eriol prit la main d'Angelic. La jeune fille était brûlante de fièvre et son aura semblait disparaître. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Angelic, pensant ainsi faire disparaître la fièvre, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour Sakura. Mais il n'y parvint pas, ce n'était pas une fièvre naturelle. Tiger avait raison…

_Fin du chapitre 22_

_

* * *

_

Aaaaah ! Enfin fini ! J'ai dû abandonner pendant plus de deux semaines ! Je n'ai pas vraiment pu écrire depuis que ma cousine était avec moi, et j'ai eu du mal à reprendre. Mais ça devrait vite prendre un rythme de croisière acceptable. Ni trop, ni trop peu.

Bref. J'ai pu mettre un peu de suspens. Angelic a un gros problème, croyez-moi ! Si Tiger n'a rien pu faire… Vous croyez qu'Eriol y arrivera ? Vu comment je suis capable de traiter mes persos, vous pouvez vous attendre à tout !

Sinon, j'avouerai que j'ai essayé de faire un long passage uniquement Sakura/Shaolan (c'est quand même eux les personnages principaux ! pas chez moi !), résultat : l'échec total ! Je me rattraperai peut-être une autre fois. Vous pensez que j'y arriverai ?

(note du 02/11/05 : je viens tout juste d'apprendre qu'un épisode de l'anime portait plus ou moins le même titre… J'en ai été soufflée, ça n'était pas du tout prémédité ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que malgré tout je n'ai pas choisi ce titre en fonction de l'anime…)

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir :_ On prépare les fêtes 


End file.
